O Anel
by suelensnape
Summary: Snape salva a vida de Hermione, dando-lhe uma joia preciosa. Ele também lhe dá outra coisa inesperada. Quando Severo é dado como morto, Hermione cumpre o seu último desejo.
1. Assistência de um Bruxo das Trevas

**O ANEL**

Capítulo 1 ~ Assistência de um Bruxo das Trevas

O cheiro metálico de sangue salta às narinas de Hermione enquanto se lançava entre os pilares, ocasionalmente disparando rajadas de volta para seus grande pedaço de pedra explodiu na coluna que ela acabara de se esquivar, pedaços de pedras quebradas pungiram seus braços e pernas enquanto gritos e uivos de lutas entre os bruxos enchiam o ar, alguns de repente silenciando-se a meros miados de entrou numa corpórea nuvem de fumaça cinza, tropeçou e rolou sobre algo apoiou-se em suas próprias suas mãos e olhou para trás para ver que seu dorso estava coberta de sangue.A névoa cinza dissipou-se um pouco,fazendo-a perceber o que havia derrubado, a parte superior do tronco de uma comensal da morte morto, cortado ao meio e deitado em uma poça de sangue coagulado.A metade inferior foi longe de ser vista.

"Ela fugiu para este lado!", Ela ouviu uma voz áspera clamar à sua ela conseguiu levantar-se do chão, tentando despistar os Comensais da Morte na fumaça cinza que os podia ouvir os sons de passos cada vez mais próximos,então ela disparou uma rajada de feitiços por cima do ombro. Foi recompensada com um grito e um baque.

"A explosão veio de lá!" Gritou uma voz se esquivou quando um fluxo de explosões voou em sua direção, passando inofensivamente atrás repente bateu uma parede sólida, quase a levando ao chão desmaiada pelo impacto.A bruxa correu ao longo do comprimento da parede,passando as mãos freneticamente ao longo de sua superfície, em busca de uma porta,de uma janela,mas nada.A região em que ela se encontrava agora estava ficando clara,não havia mais fumaças para encobri-la.

Merda, eu vou morrer", pensou quando os gritos dos Comensais da Morte ecoou atrás dela quando viram a sua presa.O coração batendo forte Hermione correu tão rápido quanto podia, ouvindo os Comensais da Morte se aproximando, seus passos bem atrás estava sem fôlego, seus pulmões em chamas. Ela gritou segurando o braço,a dor invadiu seu ombro, o sangue voando quando um dos feitiços bateu nela... era inútil e sua varinha não teve tempo para pegá-la enquanto continuava a correr.

"Aqui, ela deixou cair a varinha.Não há necessidade de matá-la de nos divertir ", uma voz masculina disse, rindo rodada de gritos concordando subiram, e Hermione esperava que ela pudesse chegar até a borda de um precipício, onde ela poderia atirar-se para uma morte fácil, ao invés de cair nas mãos dos magos escuros que a perseguiam.

Ela fugiu, retardando seus estavam indo para pegá estavam indo estuprá-la e torturá-la, eles não seriam misericordiosos o suficiente para matá-la de imediato, mas iriam torturá-la até abrir suas veias deixando-a para morrer lentamente à medida que a sabia o que eles faziam com bruxas ainda o que eles fariam a uma bruxa nascida tropeçou para a frente e encontrou um corpo rígido.

"Venha comigo", uma voz sussurrou, pegando sua mão e arrastando-a olhou para cima e viu que era estava coberto de sangue, mas não pareceu ser o seu próprio tinha uma espada curta nas mãos e um olhar perverso no rosto.

"Olha, Snape tem ela!Ele a está ajudando!Traidor!Ele é um traidor! "Uma voz masculina chamou por trás ões irromperam em torno do par em fuga.

Snape embainhou suas armas, parou, virou-se e soltou a mão de Hermione antes de apontar suas mãos na direção dos Comensais da Morte.A explosão foi poderosa,por um momento ela podia ver as silhuetas de cinco corpos envoltos em gritavam e se contorciam quando a luz atingi-los, em seguida, desintegraram-se, apenas as roupas restavam para cair no chã pegou a mão de Hermione novamente e saiu correndo, suas vestes ondulantes enquanto ele arrastou a bruxa atrás dele.

"CORRA", ele sussurrou para ela, puxando-a grito subiu à direita deles, e Snape parou à milímetros de um feitiço que passou na frente deles, novamente ele lançou a palma da mão na direção de onde a azaração veio e enviou uma grande explosão de energia que derreteu o atacante, afastando-o com um grito uivante.

Hermione nunca tinha visto tal demonstração de poder mesmo Albus derreteu inimigos, deixando apenas suas Snape era um bruxo muito poderoso, mais poderoso do que ela jamais chegaram a uma pilha de escombros,Snape lançou-la por trás dele, então ele caiu e Snape se ajoelhou ao lado puxou a mão dela,oferecendo algo pequeno e duro.

"Mantenha isto com você em todos os momentos", ele disse suavemente."Isso vai te proteger."

Ele então colocou a mão sobre suas feridas e murmurou alguma coisa.A dor desapareceu instantaneamente e ela foi capaz de mover seu braço olhou para ele com admiração, e os olhos negros de Snape encontraram os parecia assustador e perigoso com o rosto coberto de manchas de sangue repente, Snape curvou seu rosto e chamou-a para si, beijando-lhe ficou chocada, mas correspondeu rapidamente, sentindo a língua dele serpenteando em sua boca,explorando-a com fome,antes dele se afastar,seus olhos eram quentes e olhou para ele, tentando recuperar o fô tinha sido um puta beijo!

"Uma das coisas que eu sempre quis fazer com você, Senhorita Granger", disse ele sedosamente, "Portis"

O objeto em sua mão brilhava sentiu um puxão em seu umbigo, então ela foi puxada entre o espaço, turvos círculos concêntricos de luz enquanto ela foi lançada através de um vazio estava repente, ela parou, o espaço flexível e pulsante em torno dela foi substituído, formando uma sala cheia de paredes coberta por , ela cambaleou um olhou para sua mã palma da mão era um anel de prata formada de serpentes retorcidas, bocas nas caudas.A grande letra "S" esculpido em ônix de uma chave de portal.E este deve ser as suas salas a tinha mandado de volta para Hogwarts, para a segurança de seus quartos.

Hermione colocou o anel em seu dedo, e senti-lo magicamente encolher para caber nela.O Professor tinha salvado sua vida.E pelo que ele disse a ela, e na forma como a beijou, era claro que ele acreditava que nunca ia voltar.

* * *

><p>Eu vivo lendo e re-lendo essa fic maravilhosa,inacreditável que não havia ainda sido traduzida para o português!<p>

A fic Original se chama The Ring,escrita pela talentosíssima Ruth Solomon,essa tradução é uma homenagem que quero prestar,ok que os personagens já sabemos a quem pertence,mas o que ela faz com eles é de um esplendor,ah sou fã mesmo e não nego rs.


	2. Os últimos desejos de Severo Snape

**Capítulo 2 ~ Os últimos desejos de Severo Snape**

"Senhorita Granger, fico feliz que veio em tão pouco tempo, recebi a missiva do advogado Professor Snape nesta manhã. É uma carta contendo seus últimos desejos. Ele deixou instruções para caso não retornasse em seis meses,poderíamos legitimamente assumir que ele jamais voltará. Temo que, até onde saibamos,Severo Snape morreu, morto na Batalha Final, "Albus disse, com olhar pesaroso.

Hermione sentiu seu coração afundar. Ela tinha esperanças além da esperança, de que o Professor iria voltar. Após a sua despedida final, ela tinha tantas perguntas sem respostas. Era óbvio que o mago nutriu sentimentos dos quais ela nunca havia imaginado. Ela teria gostado de ter explorado as possibilidades com ele. Ela o conhecia desde criança e ele tinha servido como professor e protetor em seu tempo enquanto estudante de Hogwarts, quando ela voltou para a equipe como uma Professora de Magias, três anos mais tarde, ele a surpreendeu,tratando com cortesia, como uma igual. Seu tratamento desdenhoso e escárnio de seus anos mais jovem tinha desaparecido. Ela nunca tinha suspeitado que ele pudesse sentir qualquer coisa por ela. Se ela soubesse antes, provavelmente teria correspondido seu interesse. Mas agora ele se foi e ela jamais saberia o que poderia ter havido entre eles.

O anel no dedo de Hermione parecia emitir um fino pulsar aquecido. Ela olhou para ele e sentia-se estranhamente confortada. Ela traçou as pequenas serpentes que o adornavam. Snape deixou algo para que se lembrasse dele, e com o seu beijo, deixá-la saber que ele sentia algo mais do que o simples respeito de um colega de profissão. Ela olhou para Albus.

"Quais eram os seus desejos, Albus?", Ela perguntou-lhe.

Albus inclinou a cabeça e a olhou de modo estranho.

"Parece que ele tem um último pedido que lhe diz respeito, Srta. Granger. Ele gostaria que você levasse um objeto para o mausoléu ancestral Snape. Algo muito precioso,para guardar em descanso eterno no jazigo da família dele."

"Eu? Por que eu? "Hermione perguntou.

"De acordo com a sua missiva, apenas um puro de coração e propósitos pode entregá-lo. E há outro requisito ... embora eu hesite em perguntar sobre um assunto tão delicado e pessoal. Estes tempos são muito mais ... er ... livres do que no meu tempo, Srta. Granger,agora a Srta está com 23, correto? ", Ele perguntou gentilmente.

"Sim senhor", Hermione respondeu, "mas por favor, Diretor, diga-me o outro requisito."

Alvo olhou para ela. "A pessoa que fará essa entrega deve ser pura de corpo também. Virgem ".

Hermione corou. Ela atendia a todos os requisitos. Ela apenas nunca teve tempo para um relacionamento, com a escola e depois a sua função em Hogwarts. E ela nunca tinha encontrado alguém que atingisse suas fantasias, além do obscuro mestre de Poções e ele nunca soube de seu interesse. Bem, pelo menos ela achava que ele não sabia. Talvez ele soubesse.

"Onde foi seu lar ancestral?" Ela perguntou ao diretor.

"Bem, essa é a parte estranha Srta. Granger a missiva não diz,só diz que você tem algo em sua posse que vai levá-la até lá. Ele sequer identifica o que é. Você tem alguma coisa que se encaixa nessa descrição? "O diretor argumentou.

"Eu tenho este anel," Hermione disse, levantando a mão para mostrar ao diretor. Ele examinou-o de perto, em seguida, olhou para ela, com o cenho franzido.

"Onde você conseguiu este anel, Srta. Granger?", Perguntou-lhe.

"O professor me deu na Batalha Final,na última vez que o vi. Ele salvou minha vida com isso. É uma chave de portal ", ela acrescentou," Ele disse para mantê-lo comigo. "

Ela omitiu a parte em que ele disse que aquilo a protegeria. Por alguma razão ela não queria que o diretor ou qualquer outra pessoa soubesse.

"É muito mais que isso, Srta. Granger. Este anel está há centenas de anos na linhagem Snape, é uma herança de família que contem uma magia muito poderosa,que não havia sido delegada, em mais de dois mil anos, à outra mão que não seja de um Snape. Estou impressionado que ele deu para você, pois há outros Snapes que poderiam herdar ", o diretor disse, franzindo a testa. "Se eles souberem que está contigo,eles virão reivindicá-lo, mesmo que seja contra os desejos de Severo. Eles são um grupo obscuro. Muito obscuro. Severo tinha nada a ver com eles. "

Hermione sempre supôs que o Professor Snape estava só no mundo, sem família. Saber que ele tinha parentes foi uma revelação. Mas se ele a tinha incumbido ter o anel, ela o teria. Não importando a oposição do resto da família dele.

"Há mais sobre isso, Senhorita Granger", Albus disse. "Você será obrigada a viajar sozinha e sem varinha. Você estará viajando,excepcionalmente, como uma trouxa. "

Hermione reconsiderou. Ela era uma nascida trouxa, ela não se sentiria um peixe fora d'água por tal exigência. Ela sabia como sobreviver sem um passe de mágica. Um bruxo puro-sangue estaria perdido como um gatinho, se colocado em tal situação. Hermione pensou sobre isso. O Professor certamente estava exigindo muito. Por que ela? Seus parentes provavelmente poderiam levar o item. Mas, novamente, ele sequer mencioná-los. Houve, provavelmente, más lembranças entre eles.

"Diretor, se eu for nesta viagem, como eu vou sobreviver? Não tenho idéia de quanto tempo levaria e eu não tenho muito dinheiro. "

"A carta diz que tudo que você precisar lhe será fornecido. E quanto ao dinheiro,não é mais um problema, o Mestre de Poções transferiu-lhe todos seus vencimentos, bem como lhe deu a sua biblioteca e toda a pesquisa em poções que ele estava desenvolvendo. Obviamente, ele esperava que você continuasse seu trabalho. Você obteve ótimo em poções, não foi? "

"Sim senhor", disse Hermione em voz baixa. Tudo foi tão irreal.

"O advogado inventariante abriu uma conta na qual os vencimentos serão depositados mensalmente. Você já tem um pouco de dinheiro,o suficiente para nunca mais ter que trabalhar,caso queira", disse Albus, entregando-lhe um pedaço de pergaminho. Hermione leu. Foi um extrato da conta de Gringotes, seus olhos se arregalaram quando ela leu a quantidade de galeões contidos na conta.

"Tudo isso em seis meses?", Ela hiperventilou. Albus assentiu. Hermione sentiu-se como se fosse olhou para ela, alarmado.

"Está tudo bem, Srta Granger?", Perguntou.

A sala parou de rodar. Hermione olhou atordoada para o diretor.

"Eu estou bem, senhor", disse ela tentando processar todas as informações lançadas para ela.

"Onde está o item que eu tenho que entregar?" Ela perguntou para Albus.

"Aparentemente, em algum lugar nos aposentos privados dele. Eu imagino que o anel será de grande valia para localizá-lo, se você optar por cumprir os últimos desejos do Mestre de Poções. É uma missão árdua. Será compreensível a sua recusa,afinal, você não tem idéia de onde você está indo e como estará relativamente indefesa sem sua varinha. Parece uma tarefa difícil ", ele disse baixinho, olhando por cima dos óculos meia-lua,com seriedade.

"Eu vou ter que pensar sobre isso", disse Hermione, com a sobrancelha franzida.

"É claro", disse Albus. "Os quartos privados de Severo foram sintonizados à sua assinatura mágica, Srta. Granger. Como tínhamos esperanças de que ele retornaria,nada foi tocado. Tudo permaneceu como no dia que ele nos deixou ", disse Albus. Os olhos do bruxo mais velho cintilavam com lágrimas contidas. Ele sentia muita falta do Mestre de Poções.

"Você pode entrar e sair à vontade", o diretor continuou, "mas de preferência depois do horário de aula,nossa Professora substituta de Poções utiliza o escritório, e é necessário passar por ele para acessar os quartos de Severo. "

"Sim senhor", ela disse: "Há mais alguma coisa?"

"Não, isso é tudo, Srta. Granger", disse Albus, duplicando pergaminho do advogado e entregando-lhe uma cópia. Então ele começou como se lembrando de algo.

"Ah, há mais uma coisa, Srta. Granger. Parece-me que Severo também deixou-lhe seu mascote. Um nome é Rouco. "

Ah, não. Não aquele pássaro lazarento. Hermione imaginava se Rouco sabia que agora pertencia a ela. Ele era um pássaro inteligente ... e irritante. Assim que ele souber ele provavelmente botaria um ovo em meio aos chiliques. Hermione e o corvo nunca se deram bem. Sempre que Hermione esteve distraída em sua presença, a ave prontamente dava um rasante e ploft,ela tinha merda no ombro, em seguida, voava para a viga mais alta do teto e crocitava um riso estridente de pássaro. Ele tinha uma mira notável. Bem, esse passatempo iria parar. Agora ela poderia azará-lo . Hermione sorria perversamente.

Ela se levantou e disse adeus ao diretor e foi para seu laboratório, olhando para a missiva, pensativa.

* * *

><p>Em outra parte do mundo, longe de Hogwarts e da situação de Hermione, um pálido homem,de cabelos escuros se sentou em uma luxuosa sala de estar, a cabeça inclinada para uma lira, estirando as cordas bem apertadas. Seus olhos negros fechados,concentrados, enquanto ouvia, tentando encontrar o tom perfeito de cada nota. Finalmente, ele dedilhava dando um leve sorriso de satisfação. Ele endireitou-se e começou a tocar uma bela e melancólica melodia.<p>

Quando ele começou a tocar,uma bela mulher entrou na sala graciosamente, e andou atrás da cadeira em que o jovem estava tocando, seus olhos de ébano focados em suas mãos pálidas,enquanto ele dedilhava as cordas com dedicação,quase amor. Ela era alta e esguia, com cabelos de seda da cor de corvos caiam na altura dos seus quadris. Sua pele de alabastro foi impecável, seus lábios carnudos e sensuais. Seu nariz era ligeiramente aquilino. Ela tinha um porte de realeza. Ela estava vestida com vestido preto, seus longos dedos batiam na traseira da cadeira, de braços cruzados, enquanto ela ouvia as últimas cepas da canção que morria. O silêncio absoluto. Ela bateu palmas.

"Muito bem, Vivaldi", disse ela quando o jovem se virou na cadeira para olhá-la

"Irmã, eu não sabia que estava ai", ele disse: "Você ouviu a minha nova composição, então?"

"Sim, e é muito linda, irmão", disse ela, andando em volta da cadeira,percorrendo o rosto dele com o indicador, em seguida,descendo pelo queixo lentamente. Os olhos do jovem bruxo ficou anormalmente quente ao toque dela.

"Obrigado, Venoma", ele suspirou.

Beijou-o levemente na boca, depois caminhou até o sofá e sentou-se, cruzando as pernas longas.

Seu irmão olhou para ela, seus olhos negros pairavam sobre sua forma. Ele olhou agradecido.

"Vivaldi, há rumores de que Severo morreu", disse ela.

"Nosso primo?" O jovem bruxo perguntou, interessado.

"Sim. Aquele que foi professor de algum tipo de escola para bruxos. Como degradante para o nome Snape ", ela zombou. "Peão de Ensino à trouxas".

Venoma estremeceu com desgosto.

"Você acha que isso é verdade, irmã?" Vivaldi perguntou, desocupado, acariciando sua lira.

A bruxa pensou consideravelmente. "Eu não sei, Vivaldi. O corpo não foi encontrado e não houve tentativa para entregar o que deve ser entregado.

"E o anel?" O mago perguntou, seus olhos negros brilhavam, "onde você acha que está? É nosso por direito,agora que ele morreu. Apesar de tudo,somos uma família."

"Você deveria saber pela maneira de como ele nos tratou. Sem dúvida o canalha delegou a outro os cuidados para conserva e custódia. Mas a entrega não pode ser feita sem o anel. Devemos prestar atenção para estranhos. Vigie o túmulo. Vamos atacar de surpresa e reivindicar o que é nosso por direito antes que o portador cumpra sua missão ", disse ela, seus olhos se estreitaram.

"Mas o anel ... o anel não pode ...", disse ele nervosamente.

A bruxa enraiveceu-se , o olhar perigoso para o jovem mago o empalideceu.

"Não se preocupe com isso, irmão. O anel não vai funcionar em plena potência para alguém fora da linhagem Snape. Nem vai funcionar por um amo... que está morto ", respondeu ela.


	3. O Sacrifício de Severo Snape

Capítulo 3 ~ O Sacrifício de Severo Snape

Pronto. Hermione estava fora de perigo. O anel a guardaria até que toda essa loucura tivesse acabado e isso era o que Snape desejava. Ele torcia e esperava que funcionasse,se não,ainda assim seu ato final valeria a pena o sacrifício.

Tomando um grande fôlego, Snape correu de trás dos escombros, de volta pelo caminho tortuoso,através dos gritos, feitiços, fumaça e chamas, com sua espada curta nas mãos. Potter nunca iria encontrar Voldemort a tempo. Ele estava muito bem escondido. A morte e a violência da batalha em erupção iria aumentar o poder do Lorde das Trevas para proporções épicas. Ele se tornaria imparável, então tudo estaria verdadeiramente perdido. O único que tinha acesso a o esconderijo do Lorde das Trevas foi um comensal da morte do alto escalão. Ele.

Snape desviava-se, saltando por cima de corpos e muitas partes deles espalharam-se pelo terreno, correndo ignorando os obstáculos até o ponto onde poderia aparatar na presença do Senhor do Escuro. Não havia outra maneira de acabar com isso. Ele parou próximo a uma estátua derrubada e desaparatou.

***************************

De repente ,o silêncio. Os gritos, gritos e explosões do conflito estavam longe de ser ouvidos nesse lugar de relativa paz e descanso.

"Como está a batalha, Severo?" Uma voz em alta frequência se dirigiu a ele a partir do centro da sala. Snape se curvou.

"É uma coisa terrível, meu Senhor. Corpos e sangue. Você pode sentir o cheiro de morte no ar ", Snape respondeu, aproximando-se do trono de ouro do Lorde das Trevas.

Foi o trono dourado era o único objeto inserido na sala oval. Voldemort estava soberano no assento, segurando sua varinha na mão escamosa. O bruxo estava vestido uniformemente com roupas com fios de ouro, o símbolo Morsmordre bordado na frente, diamantes nas mangas. Seus olhos vermelhos fuzilando Snape e da boca sem lábios apareceu um sorriso de serpente. Sua língua silvou.

"Excssssssselente!", Ele sussurrou: "Eu posso sentir meu poder crescer, Severo. Em breve vou me apresentar e matar todos os combatentes viventes. É uma pena sobre os meus Comensais da Morte, mas este sacrifício irá garantir a minha vitória. "

"Sim, meu Senhor", Snape disse aproximando-se sorrateiramente do trono. "Sacrifícios podem assegurar a vitória, isso é verdade. Sacrifício de um homem pode salvar o mundo inteiro. "

"Mas o sacrifício de muitos podem conquistar um mundo, Severo", disse o Lorde das Trevas, "Você está preparado para sacrificar sua vida por mim?"

O Mestre de Poções olhou para o Lorde das Trevas, os olhos negros começaram a brilhar intensamente.

"Estou preparado para sacrificar a minha vida,se for necessário, meu Senhor, mas não por você. Para destruí-lo! "Snape disse, pulando sobre o trono,batendo-o tão forte que a cadeira virou,junto com os dois magos rolando pelo chão da sala.

"Como você se atreve! Como você se atreve a me tocar! "Voldemort gritou, rolando longe do Mestre de Poções e pulando de pé com uma rapidez surpreendente. Ele apontou sua varinha para Snape.

"Você vai morrer seu traidor!", Ele gritou com o mago pálido.

"Talvez eu não morra,no fim," respondeu Snape, aparatando ao lado do Lorde das Trevas instantaneamente e envolvendo seus braços em volta dos braços do bruxo, aprisionando-o com a varinha presa entre o tórax de ambos. Snape quase vomitou ao sentir o cheiro pútrido de Voldemort. Ele cheirava como algo podre,morto e decadente, as coisas que ele usou para se ganhar um corpo,alimentar-se e ter forças.

"Você não pode me segurar", sussurrou Voldemort, sua língua bifurcada serpenteando pelo rosto de Snape. Voldemort começou a irradiar energia. Snape mantinha o abraço fatal enquanto começou a entoar um encantamento,evocando uma magia muito antiga.

"O que ... o que você está fazendo! Esse encantamento ... ele vai nos destruir! Nós dois! Onde você aprendeu isso? "O Senhor das Trevas gritava em horror, a magia de Snape crescia enquanto continuava a cantar, um brilho dourado formou-se ao redor do seu corpo e espalhou-se para o Senhor das Trevas.

Seus olhos negros fulminava Voldemort.

"Você tinha razão para me temer, meu Senhor. Mas pelas razões erradas. Eu nunca quis ascender em suas fileiras e me tornar o próximo Senhor das trevas. Eu queria só a sua morte. Você me subestimou,subestimou meu poder. Se você tivesse parado seus pequenos desvarios egocêntricos para olhar ao redor, você teria achado muito estranho eu sobreviver a tantas maldições Cruciatos", disse Snape suavemente, o brilho aumentou,a energia irradiava-se pelos dois. Ambos começaram a tremer, Snape nunca afrouxou seus braços do Senhor das Trevas.

"Eu já esperei demais, Voldemort. Albus queria fazer as coisas à maneira dele e eu deixei. Ele queria seguir a Profecia e eu sentei e assisti tudo na primeira fila para chegar nesta conclusão: Você teria vencido! Voldemort, não posso deixar que isso aconteça, mesmo se eu tiver que abraçar a escuridão final com você ", Snape sussurrou, agarrando-se ao mago quando o brilho ao redor deles tornou-se uma grande chama consumindo-os.

"Severo! Severo! Espere. Espere! Vou compartilhar o meu reino com você! Nós vamos governar lado a lado! "Voldemort gritou, tentando se libertar quando as chamas se intensificaram.

"Um reino de sofrimento? A monarquia de cadáveres? Um império de morte? Não, meu Senhor, não tenho desejo de ser rei no tipo de mundo que você criaria. Eu preferiria servir como seu assistente, o seu condutor, seu guia ... "

As chamas queimando perigosamente. Severo fez uma careta e depois continuou, seus olhos negros vitoriosos.

"E escoltá-lo de volta para o inferno que onde você saiu!" Snape gritou e a chama entrou em erupção, fervendo e transformando-os em cinzas fumegantes, a chama então se extinguiu imediatamente.

Dois pequenos montes de cinzas estavam empilhadas no chão nas posições exatas ocupada pelos magos beligerantes, um preto, um cinza. Voldemort e Snape não existiam mais. Snape fez o sacrifício final para a liberdade do mundo bruxo, matando o Lorde das Trevas e ele próprio. Assim como os outros atos que ele desinteressadamente prestou para proteger um mundo que o rejeitou, ninguém jamais saberia.

Então uma coisa estranha aconteceu. Uma ligeira agitação mágica rufou pelo ar. Ela girava cada vez mais rápido,aumentado a bola de poder incandescente. A pilha cinza começaram a se acumular sobre si mesma, formando uma coluna espessa, que então condensou-se, escolhendo-se num curto cilindro. Um fulgor brilhante encheu a sala do trono, em seguida, a pilha de cinzas anteriormente conhecido como Severo Snape, mestre de Poções ... desapareceu. 


	4. A Decisão da Hermione

Capítulo 4 ~ A Decisão da Hermione

Dois dias depois, Hermione estava do lado de fora do escritório de Poções. Eram oito horas da noite. Ela estava olhando para a porta, trancada. Ela tinha considerado os últimos desejos do Professor Snape e a parte que ele esperava que ela fosse cumpri-los. Seria uma imposição grande para ela, mas ele merecia, Snape havia sacrificado tanto para o mundo bruxo em seu serviço à Ordem. Ele nunca recebeu uma recompensa por espionar Voldemort todos esses anos. As coisas teriam sido muito piores sem as informações que ele forneceu, sobre as atividades planejadas do Lorde das Trevas. Snape tinha salvado muitas vidas.

Ninguém sabia o que aconteceu com o Lorde das Trevas. Albus simplesmente disse que todas as assinaturas da sua magia negra tinham ido embora, sugerindo portando, a morte do Lorde das Trevas,mas como ele morreu foi um grande mistério. Uma série de livros foram lançados promovendo toda sorte de teorias diferentes, mas nenhuma delas era definitiva. No entanto, pelo menos ele se foi. Agradecemos aos deuses por isso.

Hermione olhou um pouco mais para a porta , então puxou sua varinha.

"Alohamora", disse ela, e ouviu o desbloqueio. Ela girou a maçaneta e abriu,adentrando no escritório de Poções. Parecia que a professora substituta de Poções já tinha começado a fazer mudanças. A maioria das criaturas horríveis em conserva que Snape mantinha em frascos na prateleira atrás de sua mesa tinham sumido. Ele não teria gostado disso. Snape pensava que as primeiras impressões são importantes e como pano de fundo coisas hediondas mortas ajudavam a amenizar a constância de visita de estudantes e funcionários,perturbando sua concentração. A maioria pensava ele usava os cadáveres assustadores para fabricar sua poções,mas ele não usava. Ele simplesmente gostava de deixar que as pessoas pensassem assim. Isso fazia com que ele se parecesse ainda mais obscuro e perverso. Ele realmente cultivava essa imagem. Isso ajudava manter os idiotas à distância.

Hermione atravessou o escritório e olhou para a nudez da parede. Seus olhos caíram sobre uma tocha que parecia emitir um leve brilho, incomum a uma chama natural. Ela puxou a tocha, o brilho desapareceu no momento em que ela fez isso e não retornou. O brilho tinha sido destinado apenas para atrair sua atenção inicial para ela saber como entrar nos quartos privados, agora que ela tinha o conhecimento, a tocha não irá brilhará novamente. A parede deslizou para trás, depois para o lado, revelando estúdio de Snape. Ela tinha estado aqui antes. As tochas acenderam imediatamente após a sua entrada, assim como a lareira. Tudo estava tão tranquilo e silencioso. Como um santuário ou túmulo. Hermione foi até uma parede de livros e olhou para alguns dos títulos, suspirando pela raridade de alguns títulos. Eles eram todos dela agora. Seus olhos brilhavam quando ela pensava na generosidade do mago com ela. Na missiva, ele disse que ela provavelmente seria o único que não liquidaria sua rara biblioteca leiloando seu conteúdo. Ele estava certo. A biblioteca valia muito, mais do que dinheiro para a bruxa. Ela teria que pedir para Madame Pince, a bibliotecária de Hogwarts, para ajudá-la a catalogar todos os volumes, assim que souber quais volumes ela tinha lá.

Albus disse que os livros poderiam permanecer nos quartos privados. Ela poderia enfeitiçá-los para que eles não possam ser removidos sem a sua expressa autorização. Nem mesmo pelo novo ocupante, que seria provavelmente a atual Mestra de Poções, que estava atualmente domiciliada em outro lugar. Hermione caminhou através do estúdio. Havia uma garrafa de firewhiskey sobre a pequena mesa entre duas poltronas de frente para o fogo. Um copo vazio deliberadamente posto entre elas. Último drinque de Snape. Hermione pegou o vidro,levantando à altura dos olhos e o segurou por um momento, sabendo que era provavelmente a última coisa que ele tocou antes de sair para a batalha. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ela devolveu o copo para a posição inicial.

Ela entrou em seu quarto. Era muito austero, tendo apenas uma cama, um armário, uma mesa final, uma cômoda e uma cadeira. As paredes estavam nuas. Snape nunca colocou qualquer tipo de retratos em seus aposentos. Ele disse que eles eram espiões para Albus.E Ele estava certo. Isto era o segredo da onisciência aparente do Diretor. Retratos fofoqueiros. As pessoas tinham uma tendência a não notá-los e falar livremente em frente dos retratos, que em seguida, informavam para Albus os últimos acontecimentos no castelo.

Depois que Snape lhe disse isso, Hermione removeu vários retratos de seu próprio quarto. Inicialmente, ela tinha deixado uma pintura que ela gostava de um rio, rodeado por um bosque de árvores, mas uma noite pelo canto dos olhos, ela notou um ligeiro movimento na pintura. Ela andou até ele, olhando firmemente. Houve então um movimento pequeno no bosque das árvores. Ela viu alguém se escondendo atrás de uma árvore de carvalho.

"Saia daí!", Ela disse: "Ou eu juro que vou lançar um feitiço de removedor de tintas nesta pintura!"

Um pequeno mago pintado com cabelos castanhos encaracolados e um bigode grande saiu da floresta, parecendo estar bem acanhado. Ele colocou as duas mãos à boca,formando um cone e gritou algo para ela, mas estava muito longe para Hermione ouvir. No fundo,era uma pintura de paisagem longínqua.

"Você vai sair dessa pintura. Se eu pegar você me espionando de novo, vou limpá-lo com removedor", sussurrou Hermione na imagem, que imediatamente saiu correndo para a borda da cena,desaparecendo. Hermione nunca mais se sentiu confortável com o retrato e acabou por retirá-lo da parede.

Hermione foi até a cama de Snape. Os lençóis verde e prata foram amarrotado e o travesseiro ainda mantinha o recuo da cabeça do professor. Hermione olhou para o travesseiro e, em seguida subiu na cama,dentando-se de costas, descansando a cabeça na depressão. Ela ficou ali, em silêncio na cama, onde o professor esteve deitado pela última vez, olhando para o teto, a tristeza em seus olhos âmbar. Snape tinha sido um grande mago, e ela suspeitava, um solitário e carente, apesar de seu sarcasmo. Se ele apenas tivesse confiado nela o suficiente para expor seus sentimentos,ela poderia tê-lo aliviado de sua solidão. Ela virou-se, com o rosto pressionando o travesseiro. Ela conseguia sentir o cheiro fraco de sândalo.

Deveria haver mais para se lembrar de Severo Snape do que um travesseiro amassado, um copo vazio e o leve cheiro de seu perfume favorito. Ele foi um herói. Não foi feito nenhum memorial à sua honra...Bem,muitas pessoas não teriam participado de qualquer maneira. Hermione se sentou na cama e fez sua decisão. Ela irá cumprir os últimos desejos de Snape. Ele merecia muito. Talvez não será uma viagem difícil. A missiva tinha dito que ela seria abastecida com tudo que fosse necessário. Ela ainda não tinha substituído a varinha perdida durante a batalha e ela estava com uma provisória de Hogwarts, do estoque de varinhas que alunos menos abastados eram fornecidos,aqueles cujos pais não tinham condições para arcar com sua educação. Então ela estava no momento se acostumando a ficar sem varinha. Viajar sem magia não será difícil para ela.

Hermione rolou para fora da cama, e alisados os lençóis de seda com a mão antes de caminhar de volta para o estudo. Ela olhou em volta. Albus tinha dito que o item para ser levado para a casa ancestral de Snape estava escondido em algum lugar em seus aposentos e que o anel iria ajudar para encontrá-lo. Ela olhou para o anel. Ele adornava seu dedo como qualquer outra peça de jóia faria. Ela levantou o braço para cima,movimentando a mão para trás e para frente.

"Mostre-me onde está o item que eu preciso levar para a casa ancestral do Professor", ela entoou.

O anel em seu dedo não fez nada. Hermione tentou novamente.

"Mostre-me, ó anel, os segredos de seu Mestre!", Disse ela, pensando que antes ela não tinha soado dramática o suficiente para o anel responder. Ainda nada. Hermione jogou a mão para baixo, carrancuda.

"Que inferno! Eu quero que me mostre onde está a maldita coisa ", ela reclamou. De repente, o anel ficou quente, muito quente. Hermione olhou para ele. O "S" brilhou lentamente uma luz azul, depois parou. Hermione chocalhou a mão para acender novamente. Nada aconteceu.

Gravemente, ela andou para a frente, e o anel brilhou novamente,piscando muito andou para trás, e o piscar foi mais lento. Ela inclinou a cabeça para ele.

"O que você quer me dizer com isso?", Ela perguntou ao anel, que naturalmente não lhe respondeu.

Ela caminhou para a frente de novo, voltou a piscar um pouco mais rápido. Perspicaz ela segurou a mão na frente dela e começou a andar em torno da sala. Quando o anel piscou mais rápido, ela continuou na direção que ela estava indo até que a frequência diminuiu novamente, em seguida, virou-se para a outra direção que tornou piscar mais rápido.

"Eu vejo!" Ela disse para o anel. "Você pisca mais rápido quando estou chegando mais perto do que eu estou procurando!" Ela tinha descoberto o segredo. Ela seguiu o anel piscando até que ela veio para a lareira. Ele estava piscando muito rápido, a luz parecia um brilho firme agora. O item estava na lareira em algum lugar. Hermione passava as mãos sobre as pedras lentamente. Próximo ao fundo, a mão dela passou por uma pedra, e tocou em algo pequeno e frio. Ela sentiu de novo, e senti um pequeno saco com algo duro dentro. Ela tirou os dois itens. O item frio era uma pequena caixa preta, sem costura, feita de ônix, como o "S" em seu anel. O outro item foi um pequeno saco de veludo preto com um cordão de ouro e um "S" bordado nele. O anel de repente, brilhou muito quente em seu dedo para em seguida,resfriar e cessar o brilho. Ela tinha encontrado o que precisava.

Hermione foi até a escrivaninha de Snape,colocando a bolsa e a caixa em cima dela. Ela puxou a cadeira e se sentou, apenas olhando para os itens por um momento. Então, ela pegou a caixa virava e desvirava freneticamente em suas mãos. Ela não conseguia encontrar forma de abri-la. Ela olhou para ela mais perto e notou que tinha uma imagem de serpente na superfície da caixa. Quando ela movimentou a caixa próximo da luz, a serpente parecia mover-se, as bobinas onduladas e os olhos piscando para ário!

"O que tem guardado em você?" Hermione sussurrou. "Você é aquilo que devo entregar no fim da minha viagem?"

Hermione quase deixou cair a caixa. Ela parecia pulsar em sua mão em resposta à suas indagações. Ela depositou a caixa cuidadosamente na mesa e pegou o saco de veludo. Ela o apertava cautelosamente. Parecia que haviam moedas abriu a bolsa e despejou o conteúdo na mão. Um galeão e algumas foices caíram. Ela colocou a bolsa sobre a mesa, e olhou para o dinheiro. Não era muito. Ela pegou a bolsa e estava prestes a colocar as moedas de volta nela, quando ouviu tilintar. Ela virou o saco de novo e mais três galeões saíram dela. Sua boca se abriu. Ela balançou o saco, certificando-se que estava vazio e colocá-lo de na mesa de trabalho. Depois de um momento ela pegou. Havia mais moedas dentro.

"Wow", ela suspirou, "Uma bolsa de dinheiro".

Bolsa de dinheiro eram extremamente raras. Eles forneciam a quantidade exata de moedas necessárias para fazer uma compra. Supostamente a bolsa de dinheiro era magicamente ligada ao banco Gringotes, que de alguma forma estava ligado a um grande e oculto depósito de dinheiro. Como o dinheiro era sacado foi um verdadeiro mistério que apenas os goblins que dirigiam o banco saberiam a resposta, e eles não diriam. Como é que Snape tem um? Hermione olhou para o saco. Bem, agora ela sabia como iam ser cobertas as despesas de sua jornada. Com a bolsa,ela poderia pagar por hospedagem,alimentação e transporte sem carregar grandes somas. Ela teria que ter cuidado com isso, no entanto. Ela não poderia deixar que ninguém soubesse a origem da sua riqueza.

Hermione reuniu a caixa e o saco juntos, colocando no bolso das vestes. Ela começou a sair das salas privadas de Snape. Ela tinha que informar o diretor da sua decisão de cumprir os últimos desejos de Snape, informar seus pais que estaria ausente para fazer algumas viagens e trancar seus laboratórios. Assim quando ela estava prestes a sair da sala, houve uma crocitar alto, estridente das vigas acima dela. Ela olhou para cima e viu dois pontos de luzes brilhando para ela. De repente, Rouco, desceu do teto, pousando perfeitamente no chão ,olhando para ela.

Pássaros não têm um grande número de expressões faciais, mas o corvo inclinou a cabeça para ela lentamente e parecia irradiar um nítido sentimento de grande tristeza.

"Olá, estridente," Hermione disse calmamente. Ela e a ave não se davam bem, mas sentiu simpatia pelo mascote. Ele havia perdido seu Mestre e provavelmente estava de luto por ele.

"Eu sinto muito sobre o Professor, Rouco", disse ela ao pássaro, que soltou um grito pequeno de lamento em resposta,agitando as asas. "Você pertence a mim agora. Isso é o que ele queria. "

O pássaro abaixou sua cabeça e agitava as asas um pouco mais, como se dissesse que entendeu. Parecia resignado à sua sorte. Hermione olhou para ele.

"Se você se comportar bem, você descobrirá que eu não sou tão ruim. Você não vai trabalhar duro, terá muita liberdade até eu voltar da minha viagem ", disse ela. A ave olhou para ela com entusiasmo e começou a pular e grasnar. Ele fazia um baita alarde.

"Rouco! O que no mundo está errado contigo? ", Disse. O pássaro pulava descontroladamente, então voou e pousou no ombro dela, alisando o seu cabelo freneticamente. Hermione encolheu o ombro um pouco.O pássaro foi bastante grande e tinha uma boa aderência em seu ombro,graças aos seus pés com garras. Não doía no entanto. Rouco continuou alisando os cachos achocolatados, penteando os fios da raiz até a ponta. Hermione compreendeu.

"Você quer ir comigo?", Perguntou ela. Rouco soltou um craw ensurdecedor. Ela virou um pouco o rosto em direção ao pássaro. Ter um mascote ao longo da viagem pode ser uma boa idéia. A carta disse que ela teria que viajar sozinha, mas ela tinha certeza de que significava companheiros humanos. Ela levantou uma sobrancelha para o pássaro.

"Tudo bem, Rouco. Vou levá-lo. Mas é melhor você se comportar ou eu vou transformá-lo em um espanador ", disse Hermione com uma ligeira carranca.

O pássaro crocitou, em seguida, abriu o bico para ela. Se corvos pudessem sorrir, Rouco estaria mostrando todos os dentes.

Hermione caminhou até a saída com rouco ainda agarrado a seu ombro.

"Você está vindo comigo agora?" Ela perguntou ao pássaro. Ele balançou a cabeça. Estridente era realmente muito brilhante. Hermione percebeu que a ave deve ter se sentido só sem o Mestre de Poções e precisava de companhia. Ele pertencia a ela agora. Fazia sentido que ele passasse a ficar com ela.

"Tudo bem, rouco. Eu vou transfigurar um poleiro no meu quarto e definir o Flu para que você possa entrar e sair à vontade. "

O corvo crocitou e alisou seus cachos novamente. Ele fazia um bom trabalho em tirar os nós. Talvez ele fosse útil em outras maneiras também. O mascote e a bruxa deixaram o quarto do Mestre de Poções.

Eles tinham uma aventura para se prepararem.

*******************************

Bem,peços desculpas para qualquer erro crasso que cometi ou vier a cometer,não se atentem a isso,visualizem a esplendida história.


	5. A partida de Hermione

**Capítulo 5 ~ A partida de Hermione**

****xOx xOx

Assim que Hermione decidiu viajar,as preocupações começaram,primeiramente estava preocupada como iniciar sua jornada,ela não tinha idéia de onde a casa ancestral do professor foi ou em que direção ela deveria começar. Esperava que o anel iria revelar isso para ela quando ela desse o primeiro passo fora de Hogwarts.

Hermione era uma alpinista experiente, graças ao amor campista do seu pai. Ela não tinha certeza se para onde quer que a demanda a levaria haveria quartos para passar a noite,ou transporte,então em sua mente ela já estava se preparando para o pior. Ela embalou um par de tênis bem confortável,bem-vestido e a sola além de ser típica para penhascos e terrenos irregulares,foram enfeitiçadas para se ajustarem a ela durante toda viagem. Desde o momento que foi determinado viajar sem a varinha, ela decidiu viajar como um trouxa e se vestir como um, separou para a excursão apenas um conjunto de vestes,eram três pares de calças de algodão e um par de camisetas, três camisas de manga longa, uma muda de meias, calcinhas e dois sutiãs. Esses itens foram todos encantados pelo professor Flitwick para auto-limpeza, que corou quando teve que lidar com as peças-intimas de Hermione. Ela era proibida invocar magia durante a viagem, mas ela imaginou que itens encantados não contariam, se não fosse necessário ativá-los por ela.

Ela também embalou uma capa para chuva, uma tenda monta-e-desmonta pequena,capaz de ser dobrada ordenadamente em um saco bem pequeno, uma lanterna pequena,capaz de gerar luz ao ser sacudida, um saco de dormir pequeno e leve, um isqueiro trouxa, fósforos, um canivete suíço,presente do seu pai, um cantil de água que se auto recarrega, um par de rolos de cobertores e uma pedra que esquenta. Ela arrumou outras bugigangas irregulares que ela julgou serem necessárias usar em algum momento durante suas viagens. Flitwick também lhe deu um colar encantado para usar no pescoço. Com ele hermione seria capaz de compreender e responder em outros idiomas. Ela agradeceu por isso. Ela precisava ser plenamente capaz de se comunicar.

Minerva McGonagal estava extremamente preocupada com Hermione,por seguir sozinha nessa viagem. Ela, Albus e Hermione estavam no escritório do diretor no dia anterior quando Hermione expôs sua intenção de entregar a pequena caixa preta até a casa ancestral de Severo. Minerva ficou num estado e com razão.

"O que passava pela cabeça de Severo para cogitar em pedir a ela para viajar sozinha, com uma caixa misteriosa,nenhuma magia e quem sabe para onde? Mesmo no além-túmulo o homem é insuportável! ", Disse ela, franzindo o cenho para Hermione, que a enfrentou com um olhar determinado em seu rosto.

"Minerva" Albus disse com desaprovação: "Não é bom falar mal dos mortos, minha querida."

Professora McGonagal cruzou os braços e crispou a boca.

"Hmph! Eu nem tenho certeza que ele tenha morrido, Albus. Ele poderia estar em algum lugar escondido, esperando por Hermione para surpreendê-la e depois ... POW

... ele a teria. Você sabe como ele costumava olhar para ela quando pensava que ninguém estava olhando. Eu vi a luxúria em seus olhos negros! ", Ela disse, sua voz era alta como um rugido.

O olhos de Minerva então começaram a brilhar com as lágrimas não derramadas ela então cobriu a boca com a mão.

Albus se aproximou e colocou seu braço ao redor da bruxa perturbada. Minerva gostava muito de Severo, mas ela ficou doente de preocupação por Hermione sair em uma viagem potencialmente tão perigosa e foi atacando sem pensar.

"Minerva", disse Hermione, sua boca se contorcendo aos comentários da professora, "Um mago ser atraído por uma bruxa 23 anos de idade não é lascívio,faz parte da natureza. E eu duvido que o Professor Snape forjou sua própria morte simplesmente para me capturar. Há métodos mais simples. Seqüestro, por exemplo. "Hermione sorriu maliciosamente para a Professora de Transfiguração. Pelo rosto fechado e boca torta de tão crispada,Minerva não achou a brincadeira leviana de Hermione nem um pouco engraçada.

"Isso está perto de ser um seqüestro. Pô-la para viajar pelo mundo sozinha,sem ninguém que a conheça esteja por perto,sem que ninguém saiba onde você está ou que ninguém saiba o que você esteja fazendo. Severo só fez esse pedido porque você é uma grifinória e ele sabia que você seria compelida por sua honra para atendê-lo. Aposto que ele não teria pedido a um de seus sonserinos para dar cabo a essa jornada sem magia. Eles teriam dito NÃO mais rápido que o movimento da cauda de um hipogrifo "Minerva disse, batendo o pé.

Hermione franziu a testa para a professora.

"Eu não estou fazendo isso porque sou da Grifinória ou porque me sinto obrigada,estou fazendo isso porque o Professor Snape serviu ao mundo bruxo desinteressadamente e deu sua vida por isso,ele nunca foi agradecido ou honrado por isso. Ele obviamente acreditava que eu poderia cumprir seu último desejo e confiou-me com algo precioso para guardar e por em paz por ele. É o mínimo que posso fazer por um homem que se sacrificou por todos nós. Ele não só deu a sua vida, mas ele fez arranjos que minha vida seja qualquer coisa que eu desejar ser,quando éramos nada mais que colegas. É uma coisa pequena, que ele me pediu e nem sequer foi uma condição para que recebesse seu legado. Eu poderia ter dito não e herdaria tudo o que ele me deixou do mesmo jeito. Ninguém nunca me mostrou tal bondade, Professora, ou sido tão altruísta como o Professor Snape. Eu quero honrar a sua memória, e eu vou cumprir seu último desejo, com sua aprovação ou não."

Minerva apenas olhou para Hermione por um momento. Então suspirou e baixou a cabeça.

"Claro, Hermione", disse ela, soando castigada ", Severo era um bruxo bom e abnegado. Ele merecia mais do que aquilo que recebeu de todos nós. Eu entendo o que você está fazendo e por quê ... Eu só queria ... "ela começou.

"Eu vou ficar bem, Minerva," disse Hermione caminhando até a bruxa e a abraçou"E eu estarei de volta em pouco tempo, tenho certeza."

Minerva manteve a Hermione como se ela fosse o último filho sair do ninho. Hermione tinha para remover suavemente os braços da mulher a partir dela. Ela se virou para Albus, que estava olhando para ela com seriedade.

"Diretor, eu fechei os laboratórios e vou fazer o mesmo com os meus aposentos, quando eu partir amanhã de manhã. Existe alguma coisa que você quer que eu faça? "Ela perguntou.

"Sim", ele respondeu: "Cuidado minha filha. Tenha cuidado com quem você se depara nesta jornada. Seja lenta para confiar e rápida para se retirar. "

"Sim senhor", disse Hermione. Ela caminhou até o assistente, alto e magro, ficou na ponta dos pés eo beijou na bochecha. Então ela caminhou até a floo.

"Diretor,Minerva,adeus", disse ela sorrindo, "estou indo."

Ela atravessou a rede Flu. Minerva olhava por um momento por onde ela havia saído, então virou-se para Albus.

"Você acha que ela vai ficar bem, Albus?" Minerva perguntou ao diretor com um tremor em sua voz.

Albus deu um tapinha em seu ombro de modo confortador.

"Eu acho que ela vai ficar bem, Minerva. Lembre-se, ela nasceu trouxa, assim ela é funcional sem magia. Ela também é uma das bruxas mais inteligente desta época. Severo não teria pedido a ela para fazer isso se ele não tivesse plena confiança de que ela poderia realizá-lo. E ela tem o anel. Então não se preocupe. Teremos ela de volta em pouco tempo ", disse ele.

Mas seus olhos azuis estavam preocupados.

* * *

><p>Na manhã seguinte, Hermione e Rouco tiveram um pequeno e rápido desejum em seus aposentos,ele tinha seu próprio prato de bacon e ovos mexidos. Hermione estragava o corvo, e ele adorou. Severo tinha sido um bom mestre, mas sempre muito ocupado. Rouco tinha que encontrar seu próprio alimento. Hermione alimentá-lo três vezes ao dia e se sentava e conversava com ele todas as noites antes de ir para a cama. A ave foi rapidamente formando uma ligação forte com a bruxa. Ele iria vigiá-la durante a jornada.<p>

Hermione cobriu o mobiliário em seu estúdio com lençóis, então verificou se ela tinha deixado algo por fazer. Não, ela não tinha. Ela ergueu sua mochila nas costas. Flitwick também a tinha encantado para que ela fosse sempre leve, não importando o quanto ela carregava. Rouco sobrevoou e pousou em seu ombro. Ele tentou alisar o cabelo, mas foi atraído para um rabo de cavalo e ele só conseguiu puxar um fio para fora do laço.

Hermione apagou as tochas, deu um último olhar para o estúdio e saiu dos seus aposentos. Ela caminhou até o corredor das masmorra, recebeu olhares estranhos dos alunos, que não estavam acostumados a ver a Professora de Magias vestindo roupas trouxas, usando uma mochila e carregando um corvo em seu entrou no salão principal e saiu para fora pelas portas principais.

Hermione atravessou o terreno da escola a largos passos. Hagrid estava para fora da cabana acenando para ela. Ela acenou de volta para o meio gigante. Quando ela chegou ao portão principal, ela percebeu que não tinha uma varinha para soltar as fechaduras,mas ela receosamente empurrou a porta e ela abriu. Obviamente, o diretor tinha pensado nisso antes dela. Hermione fechou o portão e sentiu a magia percorrendo as trincas,Hogwarts estava estava trancada e protegida novamente.

Hermione ficou no meio da estrada, sem saber o que fazer ou em que direção seguir Ela olhou para o anel.

"Eu poderia ter um pouco de ajuda aqui", disse ela para a peça de jóia envolvida em torno de seu dedo.

O anel estava lá em sua mão, fazendo o que fazem os anéis. Nada. Ela suspirou.

"O que eu devo fazer?", Disse ela em voz alta. Rouco crocitou, tentando ser útil.

De repente, ela pensou ter ouvido alguém falar. A voz era baixa e bastante sedosa.

_Portis._

Hermione sentiu um calafrio. Aquela voz soava familiar. Muito familiar.

"Professor", ela disse, olhando em volta. Não houve resposta. Mas ela tinha certeza de ter ouvido claramente "Portis" sussurrada para ela. Não tinha sido uma ilusão. Pelo menos ela não achava que foi.

Hermione olhou para o anel. Ele a tinha transportado antes.

"Portis", disse ela.

O anel brilhou azul e de repente a bruxa e rouco tinham sumido.

* * *

><p>P.S 1: Estou bem feliz que estejam lendo,me motiva a continuar com o trabalho<p>

P.S 2: Eu amo esse corvo,realmente o mascote perfeito para nosso mestre de poções!


	6. Do Outro Lado

**Capítulo 6 ~ Do Outro Lado**

xOx-xOx

Snape agitou-se,ele recobrou a consciência. Sua primeira reação foi de perplexidade. O encantamento não funcionou? Como ele poderia ter consciência? Ele deveria estar morto.

Ele abriu os olhos e viu a figura de Voldemort. O mago estava flutuando na frente dele, aparentemente inconsciente. Snape olhou em volta. Ele estava à deriva em um espaço escuro, salpicado com luzes reminiscente de estrelas. Sentiu-se leve, e o silêncio em torno dele era tão espesso e ensurdecedor. Isto era a morte? Ele ouviu um gemido e olhou para o Lorde das Trevas.

Os olhos vermelhos abriram e logo se estreitaram quando viram Snape.

"Onde estamos? Que lugar é esse? "Voldemort exigiu em sua voz estridente. Ele lutava para sair do lugar, mas continuou à deriva. Ele não tinha nada para se apoiar ou ajudá-lo a se mover. Ele franziu a testa para Snape e apontava o indicador escamoso para ele.

"Você fez isso!", Ele gritava: "Seu escumalho traidor. Você nos matou! "O Senhor das trevas gritava para ele.

"Sim. Parece que fui bem sucedido, embora eu nunca imaginei que a morte seria assim ", disse Snape, olhando ao redor. Na verdade, foi muito bonito, muito pacífico.

"Nós vamos ficar presos aqui para sempre!" Voldemort sibilou, sua língua bifurcada serpenteando para Snape.

O Mestre de Poções olhou para ele. "Preso por toda eternidade com você. Sim, essa é a minha idéia de inferno ", respondeu Snape.

Voldemort fez um barulho de asfixia e desesperadamente tentou agarrar Snape, girando os braços como se tentar nadar em direção a ele. O Mestre de Poções sorria enquanto o Lorde das Trevas soltava uma série de obscenidades para ele.

"Eu vou matar você!" O Lorde das Trevas cuspiu.

"Um pouco tarde para isso, meu Senhor," disse Snape. Voldemort ficou em silêncio, mas olhou para ele com ódio

Dois bruxos flutuando por minutos suavemente no estranho vazio faziam parecer horas.

"Isso é tudo que existe?" Voldemort disse, sua voz embargada, "o fim à deriva entre as estrelas? Deveria existir mais. Deveria existir uma recompensa! "

Snape olhou para ele. "Se eu fosse você, meu Senhor, eu não estaria à espera de qualquer recompensa para o tipo de vida que você viveu. Tenho certeza que você está na lista dos "malcriados" ".

"Vá se fuder!" O Lorde das Trevas cuspiu: "Eu vivi para a glória!"

"Você matou e torturou milhares de inocentes. Homens, mulheres ... até mesmo crianças. Não há glória nisso. Se você tivesse vivido, teria feito do mundo um grande oceano de sangue ", disse Snape, com seus olhos negros brilhantes.

"Teria sido o meu grande oceano de sangue", Voldemort retrucou: "E eu teria nadado na agonia de todos os que se opuseram a mim."

"É exatamente por isso que você está aqui agora. Seu mal foi retirado do mundo, Voldemort. Valeu a pena perder a minha vida por isso "disse Snape.

"SSSSSim", sussurrou Voldemort, "mas você condenou a si mesmo. Você está comigo. "

Snape olhou pensativo. "Eu já estava condenado, Voldemort, apenas por estar ao seu serviço e ter fornecido o elixir que o manteve vivo até que você começou a se alimentar de morte e destruição. Eu o habilitei para fazer a sua maldade, mesmo que eu trabalhei todo o resto da minha vida contra você. Eu aceito o meu destino. É também a minha redenção. "

Voldemort silvou para ele. De repente houve um barulho estrondoso que parecia vir de todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo.

"O que é isso?" Voldemort gritou, aterrorizado.

Snape não lhe respondeu. Ele olhou ao redor, então abaixo deles. Ele viu uma luz laranja se aproximando. Era apenas um pequeno ponto, mas estava ficando cada vez maior. Voldemort viu para onde ele estava olhando e olhou para baixo também.

"O que é isso!", Repetiu ele, o medo em sua voz a tornava ainda assim mais aguda.

Como a luz laranja se aproximava, Snape pode notar que não era uma luz, mas uma espécie de funil, feita de fogo, rugindo. Em ambos os lados dela houve duas massas pequenas de chama se aproximando. Os dois magos foram banhados em luz do fogo,as bocas horrorizadas,o inferno se aproximava. Então o inferno parou várias centenas de metros de distância, as duas massas de fogo continuaram na direção dos dois feiticeiros.

Voldemort estava petrificado com o horror. Snape estava resignado. O que é que fosse acontecer iria acontecer. As duas bolas de fogo pararam bem perto de Voldemort e transformaram-se em dois seres de fogo e chamas. Pareciam homens nus envoltos em fogo. Seus olhos e bocas eram brasas escuras. Eles olharam para os dois feiticeiros.

"Sim, lá estão eles", disse uma chama para a outra, que assentiu. "Nós viemos te buscar,temos um lugar bem quente te esperando. Parece que você está na lista dos "malcriados". "O ser sorriu maliciosamente.

"NAOOOO!" Gritou Voldemort. O monstro olhou para o outro.

"Eu digo a você, George, os que realmente merecem são os que mais fazem escândalos sobre isso", observou.

"Aonde você está nos levando?" Snape perguntou calmamente. A chama concentrou seu olhar para Severo.

"Não" nós ",apenas ele ", disse balançando a cabeça para Voldemort, que estava torcendo a boca em silêncio,a bronca tinha sido suficiente para assustá-lo."Você deveria ir, mas você conseguiu um 'salvo conduto'. Você não pertence mais à nós. Deve estar bem contente com isso ", disse o ser, travando o braço de Voldemort. O Lorde das Trevas gritou em agonia.

"Você acha que você está gritando agora?Minha temperatura é baixa,aquele que te aguarda faz o sol parecer cubo de gelo Venha agora. Temos que ir. "

O outro tocou no braço de Voldemort, que gritou de novo. Suas vestes começaram a pegar fogo e seus olhos vermelhos abaulados de dor.

"Severo! Severo me ajude! "Voldemort gritou enquanto se debatia entre os dois seres que o arrastava para a boca do funil de fogo.

Snape olhou para o feiticeiro agonizante, seus olhos negros frios.

"Você queria recompensa, meu Senhor. Parece que vai tê-lo ", disse ele.

Os dois seres balançavam o feiticeiro para frente e para trás.

"Um ... dois ... treeeeees!" George disse antes de jogar Voldemort no fogo. O feiticeiro deslizou para frente até que foi perdido de vista. Ambos os seres espanando as mãos e se virou para Snape.

"Os outros devem estar em breve com você. Aguente firme mais um pouco ", disse George rindo. Em seguida, o túnel começou a recuar, e os dois seres voaram ao lado dele. Snape viu até que eles eram meras partículas, então eles foram embora. No silêncio sepulcral novamente.

Os Outros?

Pareciam meses que Snape deslizava pelo espaço, preto estrelado. Sua consciência parecia ir e vir. Então ele ouviu alguma coisa. Soou como música que começou a preencher o vazio. Doce, tilintando sons, como sinos ao vento. Snape agitou-se para vigília plena e buscava a origem à sua volta. Acima dele, uma luz branca estava se aproximando rapidamente. Duas manchas menores voavam ao lado dela. Snape descobriu que esses eram os mocinhos, finalmente, chegando para buscá-lo. Um funil grande de luz parou a uma distância dele e os dois seres de luz voavam em direção a ele. Seus olhos e bocas também eram feitos de luz num tom mais escuro. Ambos os seres sorriam para ele.

"Nós viemos para buscá-lo. Teríamos chegado aqui antes, mas você foi uma adição tardia. Parece que você conseguiu o 'perdão', "disse o mais próximo do Mestre de Poções.

"Eu fui informado", Snape respondeu secamente. "Então, onde vocês dois estão me levando?"

"Oh, a uma justa recompensa. Um lugar lindo realmente. Cheio de luz e amor ", respondeu o ser.

Snape fez uma carranca de desgosto.

"Há masmorras lá?", Perguntou ele. Os seres se entreolharam.

"Não, mas se você precisar de uma, será fornecida", o ser disse parecendo um pouco confuso.

"Graças aos deuses," Snape pensou. Uma terra de luz e amor parecia um tanto enjoativo.

"Bem, vamos lá," a ser disse, estendendo a mão para Snape. Então ele parou e olhou para ele,estendeu a mão novamente para o braço do Mestre de Poções de novo, depois parou.

"Hey,você ainda é corpóreo,não podemos levá-lo ", o ser complementou. "Você não está completamente morto, ainda. Sinto muito. "

Snape soltou um suspiro de alívio. Tinha funcionado.

"Então o que acontece agora?" Snape perguntou. O ser encolheu os ombros.

"Você vai ficar ai até a situação retificar-se. Você bolou esse plano, não é? "

Snape assentiu. "Sim, eu fiz. Eu não tinha certeza se iria funcionar. "

"Oh deu tudo certo. Você vai ficar flutuando aqui até que algo aconteça ", disse o ser,retirando-se. Em seguida, ele hesitou. "Você vai ter algum entretenimento, pelo menos. Você será capaz de ver seus entes queridos que ainda estão vivos, enquanto espera. É algo que pode ser feito e vai começar logo logo. Te vejo mais tarde. "

Ambos, os seres e o túnel de luz diminuíram muito rapidamente. Um momento depois Snape estava mais uma vez sozinho, à deriva. Hm. Ele seria capaz de ver seus entes queridos. Bem, ele não tinha nenhum ente querido, por isso provavelmente seria uma tela em branco.

De repente, o espaço na frente dele cresceu nublado e uma névoa formada. Snape olhou para ele,estático em toda sua superfície,então ele a viu. Hermione. Ela tinha um pacote nas costas e Rouco estava sentado em seu ombro. Seu cabelo era puxado para trás em um rabo de cavalo. Snape olhou para sua mochila e foi capaz de ver além do tecido, ao conteúdo. Ele viu a caixa de ônix envolta em um pedaço de pano.

"Sim! Boa menina! ", Disse ele para a imagem da bruxa empurrando os portões principais de Hogwarts. Ela parou no meio da estrada.

_Eu poderia ter alguma ajuda aqui._

Snape começou. Foi a voz dela? Não, ele não tinha ouvido. Era mais ele tivesse sentido. Ela estava tentando chegar ao seu lar ancestral e não sabia como começar. Ela precisava ativar o anel como uma chave de portal.

"Ative o anel, Hermione. Diga "Portis '", Snape disse para a imagem.

De repente, a bruxa e rouco desapareceram.

"Sim", Snape disse: "Eu sabia que tinha feito uma boa escolha."

Não foi uma derrota para o Mestre de Poções que a imagem mostrada foi de Hermione Granger. Seus sentimentos para a bruxa deveriam ser mais fortes do que ele queria admitir para si mesmo. No entanto, ele não podia negá-lo. Sua capacidade de vê-la era uma evidência inequívoca de que Hermione Granger era de fato um ente querido.

* * *

><p>kkkkkkkkk quem mais poderia dizer que "terra de luz e amor" é um tanto enjoativo<p>

Amo nosso querido mestre de poções!


	7. Hermione chega em algum lugar!

**Capítulo 7 ~ Hermione chega ... Em algum lugar**

**o0o0o0o**

Hermione ofegou quando sentiu que finalmente havia chegado em algum lugar. Rouco levou-se ao ar no minuto em que ele sentiu tocar terra firme. O corvo nunca tinha viajado por uma chave de portal ele tinha sido lançado através disso. O único tipo de vôo que ele gostava era o autopropelido. Ele voou em círculos acima da cabeça grande de Hermione, até sentir-se seguro novamente.

Hermione estava ciente dos gritos das gaivotas e quebra das ondas à esquerda. O cheiro salgado do oceano a cercava. Ela olhou em volta, estava a poucos metros de uma praia coberta de areia branca, além de gramíneas grosseiras e dunas de areia cortando o horizonte. As ondas deixaram de bater ritmicamente na praia, rolando como cristais brancos. Ela olhou em direção do mar e viu uma série de grandes rochas que se estendiam formando recifes em toda a extensão. Havia gente demais. Pareciam pescadores,gaivotas circulavam quando eles pareciam dobrar uma grande rede. O clima era temperado, nem muito quente nem muito frio. Algumas nuvens finas riscavam preguiçosamente o céu azul. A brisa saia do oceano e vasculhavam as gramíneas.

Hermione virou-se e suspirou. Atrás dela havia uma enorme montanha que se levantou tão alto quanto as nuvens. Ela poderia ver uma grande aldeia em sua base, formada por pequenas casas simples e alguns campos. Parecia haver lojas também. Ela podia ver as pessoas pequenas andando. Ela olhou para a enorme montanha. Parecia estranho, ter terra nesse nível e em seguida, a montanha sobrepujando o redor. É como se tivesse caído lá, de algum outro lugar. A bruxa conseguiu distinguir diferentes densidades de árvores e arbustos que salpicavam pela encosta. Ela olhou de volta para a praia e viu rouco peneirar a areia, saltitando. Ele pegou algo, inclinou a cabeça para o céu e engoliu-o.Só Merlin sabia o que o pássaro estava comendo. Mas ele parecia feliz ciscar na areia.

"Hey, de onde você veio?" Canalizado por uma voz jovem, "eu nunca te vi antes."

Hermione virou-se para ver um menino de talvez sete anos, olhando para ela, uma carranca no rosto. Ele tinha cabelos castanhos,olhos da mesma cor e usava uma camisa grossa,uma túnica cinza e calça marrom grossa. Sua boca estava franzida enquanto olhava Hermione mais de perto.

"Não, você não nunca me visto antes. Sou uma visitante. Meu nome é Hermione, "a bruxa disse, sorrindo para ele.

"Hermione?" O menino repetiu: "Isso é um nome estranho." Ele olhou para suas roupas. "Onde você conseguiu essa roupa? Elas são estranhas também. "

Hermione olhou para si mesma e de volta para o menino precoce.

"Esses são o tipo de roupa que vestimos de onde eu venho", ela respondeu: "Você pode me dizer onde estou?"

O menino olhou para ela com os olhos apertados, como se essa foi a pergunta mais boba do mundo.

"Onde você está? você está aqui, é claro ", respondeu ele. Depois rouco voltou, obviamente, estufado,por tudo o que ele esteva comendo na praia e pousou perfeitamente no ombro de Hermione, inclinando a cabeça para o menininho curioso.

Os olhos do menino se arregalaram quando ele apontou para o corvo.

"Que tipo de pássaro é esse?", Ele perguntou olhando com admiração,Rouco começou a se exibir,penteando-se,virando para o sol radiante que brilhava nas penas pretas.

"Ele é um corvo. Seu nome é rouco. Ele é meu mascote, "disse Hermione.

"Ele é bonito", respondeu o menino. Rouco emitiu um caw estridente de aprovação na agudeza do menino. "Vou trocar algo por ele."

Rouco congelou.

"Me dar algo em troca dele?" Hermione repetiu.

"Sim. Vou te dar Runty por ele. Runty é o meu porco. Ele é pequeno agora, mas ele vai ficar , você pode comê-lo ", disse o menino, os olhos castanhos vidrados em rouco.

Hermione teve um leve estremecimento.

"Apesar de como soa delicioso o seu porco, eu receio que devo reclinar Eu não posso comerciar rouco. Ele meio que pertence a si mesmo e só fica comigo ", Hermione disse, olhando para o pássaro em seu ombro.

Rigidamente rouco crocitou estridente em acordo, lançando um olhar enojado para o menino sacudindo o bico para ele. Trocá-lo por um porco? Como ele ousa sugerir isso?

O menino olhou cabisbaixo por um momento, mas se recuperou bem.

"Onde você está indo?" O menino perguntou, olhando para sua mochila.

"Eu estou entregando algo para um amigo," Hermione respondeu: "Eu estou indo para sua casa ancestral."

O menino parecia confuso.

"O lugar de onde sua família veio", Hermione explicou, "Acho que sua casa pode estar aqui"

"Qual é seu nome?" Perguntou o garoto.

"O nome dele era Severo Snape," Hermione respondeu.

De repente, o menino ficou pálido e seus olhos se arregalaram no susto. Ele começou a se afastar de Hermione como se ela tivesse se transformado em uma espécie de monstro.

"Espere!" Hermione disse, andando para a frente e estendendo a mão para pegar o braço dele.

O menino fugiu em direção à vila, com as pernas voando. Então, de repente a meio passo dele,ele desaparatou. Hermione ficou chocado com o som do trovão residual. Um menino de sete anos de idade poderia aparatar? Era conhecido o que acontecia com crianças que acidentalmente tentavam Inglaterra, mas geralmente eles tinham que ser muito mais velhos, a fim de fazê-lo corretamente. Isso é porque você teve que esperar até ter dezessete para obter uma licença. Ela olhou em volta. Onde era este lugar? E por que o menino correu quando ela disse o nome do professor? De repente, essa viagem foi assumindo conotações mais escura. Crianças tendem a refletir os receios dos pais. Isso não era bom.

Hermione olhou para estridente, que estava olhando para o lugar que o menino desapareceu com o bico aberto, como se ele também estivesse espantado.

"Tenho a sensação de o nome da família de Snape não é muito popular por aqui, rouco", disse ela. O corvo crocitou de acordo. Hermione olhou para a aldeia.

"Bem, acho melhor irmos para a aldeia , pelo menos para descobrirmos onde estamos", disse ela, começando a andar através da grama alta na direção das casas. Rouco se lançou ao ar novamente, voando à sua frente.

* * *

><p>O menino correu ofegante para a estalagem. Ele deslizou até parar na frente de uma mulher bastante forte, com cabelos castanhos e olhos castanhos tal como o seu. Ela estava limpando as mesas. Ela parou e olhou para o menino, que estava ofegante.<p>

"Pedro! O que eu disse a você sobre correr na estalagem? ", Ralhou.

"Mamãe, eu sinto muito, mas há uma senhora na praia que eu nunca vi antes, com um pássaro preto, que diz que ela está aqui por um Snape. O nome dela é Hermione e ela disse que está entregando alguma coisa ", ele disse, em voz rápida de criança quando estão tentando obter comentários de seus pais. A mulher endireitou-se e seus olhos se estreitaram.

"Um Snape? Como que ela se parece? "Petra perguntou ao menino.

"Seu cabelo é castanho claro e seus olhos são uma espécie de castanho dourado", disse Pedro.

"Será que ela faz mágica?" Sua mãe perguntou.

"Acho que sim, mãe. A praia estava vazia antes e no instante seguinte ela estava lá na praia ", respondeu Pedro. "Eu não vi de onde ela veio e ela não fez nenhum barulho também."

Petra pôs as mãos nos quadris por um momento. Nenhum barulho significava que o estrangeiro não tinha aparatado na ilha. Por isso, algumas outras magias de alerta não soaram. Petra caminhou até a porta pousada e espiou pela estrada principal em direção à praia. Ela não via ninguém se aproximando.

"Bem, mais do que provavelmente ela vai estar parando por aqui, Pedro. Nós vamos chegar ao fundo disto, não se preocupe ", disse ela, despenteando o cabelo do menino com medo,tentando tranqüilizá-lo.

"Mas por que ela quer ir lá? Ninguém vai lá ", disse Pedro, segurando o vestido de sua mãe entre os dedos pequenos.

"Eu não sei, Pedro. Talvez ela não sabe que... "Petra disse:" Ela é um estranho. Ela não saberia. "

Pedro virou o rosto para sua mãe, seus olhos brilhando.

"Ela parece boa, mamãe. Vamos dizer a ela, não é? Diga a ela para não ir ... diga-lhe que há coisas na montanha? Pessoas más e as coisas ", disse à sua mãe. Pedro tinha um coração bondoso, como a maioria das crianças que são amadas.

Petra não tinha certeza se queria se envolver com uma desconhecida. Especialmente uma que tinha negócios com os Snapes. Pode ser perigoso interferir. Ela olhou para seu filho.

"Nós vamos ter que esperar e ver, querido", disse ela, apertando a cabeça para seu quadril confortavelmente. Então ela se virou e caminhou de volta para a pousada. Copos recém-lavados estavam no balcão do bar. Petra os dedos para eles e ordenadamente voou para seus devidos seguida, ela notou um copo na rua em uma mesa distante.

"Limpe o vidro para mim, Pedro," ela disse a seu filho e apontou para a mesa.

"Sim, mamãe", disse o menino virando os olhos para o copo distante.

Pedro contorceu seus dedos na direção da mesa. O vidro foi flutuado até o bar e fixou-se na água com sabão. Uma escova limpo-o dentro e fora, então a torneira veio e enxaguou. Uma toalha subiu de debaixo do balcão e secou o vidro, flutuado ao seu devido lugar na prateleira.

"Como é , mamãe?" Pedro perguntou, peito estufado para fora por ter feito tantas coisas sem se esforçar tanto.

Petra afagou sua cabeça. "Muito bem. Muito bem, Pedro. Venha agora vamos comer ", disse ela, caminhando de volta para a cozinha. Pedro seguiu sua mãe, sua mente rememorava sobre a estranha que ele conheceu na praia. Ele esperava que ela não fosse até a montanha.

Ela não conseguiria voltar.


	8. Hermione se instala

**Capítulo 8 ~ Hermione se instala**

0o0

Hermione atravessou o mato alto até que eles caíram baixos pela encosta,reduzidos à gramíneas, em seguida, uma estrada de terra áspera. Ela foi para a aldeia, rouco voando pela frente, pousando no chão para depois pegar e / ou engolir algo interessante. A bruxa tinha que andar uma certa distância antes da estrada de terra virar-se em paralelepípedos e as primeiras casas foram ao longe que as vistas alcançaram. As pessoas estavam nas varandas a vendo passar,com suspeitas,com curiosidade. Hermione acenou, mas ninguém retornou a sua saudação, só vendo ela passar silenciosamente,murmurando entre eles sobre a estranha,estranhamente vestida com o pássaro preto.

Eles pareciam pessoas simples, vestido com roupas grossas e largas, seus quintais limpos e arrumados com animais nos quintais e jardins amplos. Roupas penduradas em varais, batendo pela caminhava em silêncio sob olharares, em direção à parte principal da vila. Ela parou e tirou a mochila. Ela pegou sua garrafa de água e tomou um bom gole. Foi refrescantemente frio, fazia parte do encanto. Rouco pulou nas mãos de hermione,assim que ela derramou na própria mão em forma de concha,várias vezes para permitir-lhe beber também. Em seguida, ela voltou a garrafa para sua mochila, colocou-a em suas costas e saiu andando de novo.

Ela chegou na cidade,haviam várias lojas. Uma loja com itens de pesca, uma loja de móveis, uma espécie de mercado de alimentos aberto, uma loja de tecidos, uma loja de segunda mão, um banco e uma pousada foram o que ela conseguiu identificar. Ela não conseguiu ler a linguagem dos sinais mais ou menos pintados, para sua felicidade ela teve a certeza que o colar tradutor encantado estava vigorando. Ela estava muito contente com o Professor Flitwick havia pensado nela. Os cidadãos da cidade passaram por ela devagar, olhando para ela com curiosidade, embora ninguém se aproximou dela. Hermione olhou em volta. Seus olhos âmbar cairam sobre a pousada. Que era um lugar tão bom para começar, como qualquer outro. O Hall de entrada fornecia informações para os convidados. Hermione esperava colher alguns detalhes sobre onde ela estava.

Ela caminhou em direção da pousada, com três passos curtos ela passou pela porta. Ela viu um bar e uma sala cheia de mesas e cadeiras para os fregueses. Ela sentiu algo maravilhoso que a fez ter água na boca. Havia também um contador com um livro aberto. Ela caminhou até ele e olhou para baixo,havia escritas nele, mas ela não conseguia entender. O mais provável é que foi o registro do livro de hóspedes. Um triângulo de metal com um martelinho pairava sobre o livro,hermione tocou levemente,mas soou alto,era magicamente amplificado.

"Estou indo!" Uma voz surgiu da parte de trás da pousada.

Petra enxugou o rosto com um pano, em seguida, alisou o cabelo castanho e tirou o avental. Ela respirou fundo, coloque o seu sorriso taberneiro e saiu da cozinha para a frente, onde Hermione estava junto ao balcão.

"Boa tarde", disse Petra, passando por Hermione,deslizando atrás do balcão. "Eu sou Petra, o estalajadeiro daqui."

Tarde? Mal tinha nascido o sol quando saiu de Hogwarts há pouco mais de uma hora atrás. Ela deve estar em outro fuso horário.

"Boa tarde, Petra. Meu nome é Hermione, "Hermione disse:" Eu gostaria de um quarto por favor. "

"Tudo bem, Senhorita. Quanto tempo você vai ficar?" Petra perguntou, tentando não olhar para Hermione. Ela não se parecia com alguém da ilha.

Testa enrugada de Hermione. Ela não sabia quanto tempo ela seria ... onde quer que ela era.

"Uma semana", disse Petra. O estalajadeiro sorriu e empurrou o livro para ela. Hermione assinou seu nome.O estalajadeiro olhou de soslaio para a sua assinatura, perplexo.

"Você não é dessas regiões", disse Petra, seu sorriso desaparecendo um pouco.

"Não, eu não sou", disse Hermione.

Petra olhou para ela.

"Isso será vinte Croupkas, com antecedência. Desculpe, mas você é um estranho, então eu devo insistir no pagamento integral. "

Croupkas? Que diabos foram Croupkas?

"Você aceita galeões?" Hermione perguntou.

"Que são galeões?" Petra perguntou, com a sobrancelha franzida enquanto Hermione tirava da mochila a bolsa de moedas. Abriu e sacudiu o conteúdo em sua mão sem olhar para as moedas, em seguida, entregou para Petra.

"Estas são galeões," Hermione disse, pensando que ela não seria capaz de obter um quarto.

"Hm. Por aqui, nós chamamos esses Croupkas ", disse Petra, levando o dinheiro da mão dela. Hermione olhou para as moedas estranhas que a bolsa tinha fornecido. Incrível. Obviamente, a bolsa de moedas produzia não só a quantidade certa de moedas, mas também o tipo certo. Pode ser que a bolsa de dinheiro era definida para esse tipo de câmbio. Seja qual for a razão para a cunhagem certa, Hermione foi intensamente grato.

Petra entregou para Hermione uma grande chave enferrujada em um grande anel. Ela tinha marcas estranhas sobre ela.

"Você tem o quarto sete, no segundo andar", Petra disse, olhando para Hermione, curiosa.

"Obrigado," Hermione disse, olhando para as marcas com uma testa franzida. "Um, Petra, eu não leio plenamente seu idioma."

O estalajadeiro olhou para ela, seus olhos castanhos estreitando um pouco.

"Como é que você pode falar uma linguagem e não lê-la?" Petra perguntou-lhe.

"Eu tenho um encanto tradutor. Ele traduz o que eu ouço e o que eu digo, "Hermione respondeu.

Pelo olhar no rosto de Petra, Hermione poderia dizer que a mulher não sabia o que ela estava falando. Hermione retirou o colar colocá-lo no balcão.

"Você pode me entender?" Ela perguntou Petra.

Os olhos da mulher se arregalaram quando Hermione falou. Ela disse algo com um sotaque pesado que Hermione poderia entender. Hermione apontou para a Petra para colocar o colar de volta. O estalajadeiro olhou para ele por um momento, então esperou o colar assentar no pescoço de Hermione.

"Agora você pode me entender?" Hermione perguntou-lhe.

Petra olhou assustado. "Sim, sim eu posso. Que coisa estranha! Ele é mágico! Não temos coisas que fazem mágia aqui na ilha. Apenas nós fazemos magia. "

Petra dedilhou o colar por uns instantes.

"Certamente vocês usam varinhas, não é?" Hermione perguntou o estalajadeiro.

"Paus? Para que servem as varinhas? "Petra perguntou-lhe. Esse estrangeiro era realmente estranho. Itens mágicos? Ela nunca tinha ouvido falar de tal coisa.

Hermione rapidamente compreendeu que ela estava longe, longe de casa.

"A varinha é um pedaço de madeira que tem um núcleo mágico, feito de um coração de dragão, uma pena de Phoenix ou outro item mágico. Ele é usado para tornar possível a conjuração de magia. Focá-la ", explicou ela.

"Não. Não temos varinhas aqui. Fazemos mágica nós mesmos ", disse ela. Para mostrar para Hermione que ela queria dizer, ela apontou para a mesa mais próxima a eles e contorceu seus dedos. A tabela subiu do chão, virou-se e recostou-se no lugar.

Hermione olhava com a boca aberta.

"Fantástico. Sem varinha mágica. "Hermione respirava.

"Você não pode fazer isso?" Petra perguntou-lhe.

Hermione balançou a cabeça.

"Sem uma varinha, eu não posso fazer nenhuma magia. Há alguns que podem, mas eu não sou um deles ", respondeu Hermione.

"Posso ver essa varinha?" Petra perguntou curioso. A vara que fazia magia parecia fascinante.

"Não. Eu não tenho uma varinha comigo. Estou viajando sem magia ", respondeu Hermione.

Petra franziu as sobrancelhas para Hermione. Ela estava indo para ver os Snapes e não tinha nenhuma magia para se proteger? Isto soava como uma coisa muito tola a ser feita. Ela queria saber mais sobre a estrangeira. Ela parecia ser uma pessoa muito boa, apesar de sua estranheza.

"vou chamar o pedro para mostrar o seu quarto, você pode colocar suas coisas lá e voltar para comer um ensopado de peixe e uma bebida refrescante. Posso dizer-lhe sobre a nossa ilha e o nosso povo ", disse Petra para a bruxa com um sorriso.

"Isso soa maravilhoso", Hermione sorriu de volta.

"Pedro! Pedro, vem aqui. Estou precisando de Você! "Petra chamando nos fundos da pousada. O menino saiu bem timidamente. Hermione o reconheceu imediatamente.

"Então, seu nome é Pedro," Hermione disse, sorrindo para ele. "Você me deixou tão rapidamente".

Pedro olhou para sua mãe, que balançou a cabeça ligeiramente.

"Eu ... eu tive que ir", disse Pedro, olhando para o chão ", eu.. Eu tinha tarefas a fazer."

Hermione sabia que o menino não estava dizendo a verdade, mas ela iria descobrir o que realmente estava acontecendo com a mãe. Ela tinha certeza.

"Está tudo bem. Que bom vê-lo de novo. Você pode me mostrar Runty, "Hermione disse sorrindo para o garoto.

"Sim!" Ele concordou animado. Hermione pegou sua mochila, e mostrou para o Pedro sua chave.

"Você pode me levar para o meu quarto?", Ela perguntou-lhe.

Pedro olhou para a chave cuidadosamente.

"Sim. este é o quarto número sete. Siga-me ... "ele olhou para sua mãe, que levantou uma sobrancelha."Por favor", acrescentou. Sua mãe sorriu para ele.

"Um cavalheiro", ela sorriu e ele sorriu de volta,caminhando para a escada seguinte, Só então algo preto voou por dentro da pousada e pousou no ombro de Hermione. Petra soltou um gritinho quando ela olhou para o corvo negro.

"tá tudo ok mama, é o rouco. O pássaro que te falei ", disse Pedro, sorrindo para o pássaro. Rouco soltou um caw estridente,de saudação para a mulher corpulenta.

"Ele é muito grande. Será que ele morde? "Petra pediu, não tenho certeza se ela queria deixar rouco na pousada.

Rouco estava prestes para mostrar o que era "mordida",tirar com seu bico uma lasca de carne do dedo de Petra, quando Hermione disse "rouco", num tom que dizia claramente para não fazê-lo. Então ele sacudiu suas asas para a hospedeira educadamente.

"Não. Rouco é muito bem comportado. Ele mora comigo, e é domesticado ", disse Hermione. "Ele não vai ser nenhum problema."

Petra assentiu.

"Eu vou preparar-lhe uma tigela de caldeirada de peixe", Petra disse: "Se precisar de alguma coisa, me avise"

"Obrigada", disse Hermione, seguindo os passos em marcha de Pedro pela escada. Sentia-se importante por levar um hóspede para o quarto dela. Ele tinha uma responsabilidade. Eles caminharam por um corredor de portas até chegarem a uma sala com a mesma marcação na porta que estava na chave.

"Aqui está, Hermione," Pedro sentenciou.

Hermione inseriu a chave, girou e a porta se abriu. O quarto estava escuro.

"Onde está o interruptor de luz, Pedro?" Hermione perguntou.

"Interruptor de luz? O que é isso? "Pedro perguntou, contorcendo os dedos. Dois furacões em forma de lâmpadas iluminaram o quarto. Hermione olhou para ele espantado.

"Você aprendeu a fazer isso na escola de magia?", Ela perguntou-lhe.

"Fazer o quê?", Perguntou ela, caminhando para o quarto, seguido por Hermione.

"Magia. Aprendeu a ligar as lâmpadas ", respondeu ela.

"Isso é bobagem. Por que eu tenho que ir para a escola para isso. Eu vou para a escrita e os números, mas não magia. Eu sempre tive magia. Você não pode aprendê-lo ", disse ele, girando as lâmpadas manualmente.

"Bem, de onde eu venho, temos magia também, mas temos que ser ensinados a usá-la. Temos que aprender feitiços ", disse ela, colocando sua mochila sobre a cama.

"Feitiços? O que são? "Pedro perguntou, franzindo a testa um pouco.

"As palavras que fazem a magia funcionar", respondeu ela.

Pedro riu. "Magia não funciona com palavras. Ela simplesmente funciona ", disse ele.

"É um pouco diferente de onde eu venho", disse Hermione.

"Eu acho que é melhor aqui", disse Pedro sabiamente, "soa muito trabalhoso de onde você vem."

Hermione olhou para ele.

"Ele faz, não é?", Ela respondeu, pensativo.

"Sim", concordou Pedro.

Hermione olhou em volta da sala. Foi bastante pequeno. Tinha uma cama de tamanho médio, um armário, uma cômoda e uma penteadeira. Havia um banheiro, uma pia e um chuveiro pequeno. Havia duas janelas que davam para a rua. Foi bom para suas necessidades. Ela deixou as janelas abertas e a sala se iluminou. Ela recusou as lâmpadas.

"Certifique-se de fechar a noite", disse Pedro,com os olhos arregalados.

"Por quê?" Hermione perguntou ele. O menino parecia desconfortável. Sua mãe disse para não dizer muito.

"É melhor se você fizer", disse Peter, em direção à porta. "Eu vou estar lá embaixo com a mãe."

Ele desceu.

Isso foi estranho. Hermione olhou pela janela para as pessoas entrando e saindo de lojas. Pareciam todos muito semelhantes. Cabelo castanho escuro, tez avermelhada e olhos castanhos. A maioria eram encorpados. boa gente solidamente constituída, provavelmente a partir de anos de trabalho duro. Esta foi claramente uma sociedade agrícola. Ela nunca teria imaginado a família do professor, originários de um lugar como este. Seus olhos âmbar viajaram até a montanha. A menos que ... hm.

Ela olhou para rouco, que estava sentada no peitoril da outra janela, olhando para a rua.

"Vamos, rouco, vamos descobrir mais sobre esse lugar", disse ela ao pássaro, que sobrevoou e pousou em seu ombro. Ele crocitou.

"Sim, você pode ter um pouco do meu guisado," Hermione disse, sorrindo. Rouco sacudiu suas asas e com Hermione voltou para baixo.

No Outro lado da rua da pousada, um mago local com um tapa-olho assistiu com interesse no estrangeiro que entrou no estabelecimento de Petra. Seu nome era Ketri. Ele havia perdido seu olho em um acidente no mar, mas o seu outro olho estava afiada como a de um falcão. Ele não errava.

Sua roupa era feita de um tecido mais fino, mais suave do que a maioria dos outros cidadãos, embora ainda ter o mesmo bio tipo. Ele podia pagar por um tecido mais refinado. Ele tinha um empregador generoso.

Ketri tinha sido orientado para prestar atenção nos estranhos, e tinha sido assim durante os últimos três meses, vagando ao redor da aldeia e para baixo,na praia, desde a manhã até à tarde. Sua vigilância, finalmente valeu a pena. Ketri olhou em volta para se certificar de que ninguém estava observando, em seguida, caminhou até a pousada e ficou apenas na soleira da porta, escutando Petra falar com a mulher. Hm. Seu nome era Hermione e ela era uma bruxa que viajam sem magia. Isso foi uma coisa estúpida,caso ela fosse quem ele pensava que era. A bruxa não disse por que estava aqui,mas ainda assim, ela era um estranho. A Senhora poderia recompensá-lo por esta informação.

O homem caminhou rapidamente para longe da pousada e em direção à montanha. Ele tinha notícias para compartilhar.


	9. Planos malignos são moldados

**Capítulo 9 ~Planos malignos são moldados**

**0o0o0o**

Venoma sentou-se no assento da janela, olhando para fora, no firmamento sombrio azul. Não houve notícias do anel, ou da pessoa escolhida por Severo para ir até o túmulo dos antepassados dele. Seus olhos negros vagavam nas nuvens finas, ente as névoas. Ela esperava que existissem notícias em breve.

* * *

><p>Ketri caminhou até a base da montanha e olhou para o caminho em espiral. Ele nunca tinha tentado a viagem, e sempre foi assim e ele jamais teria feito isso. Ele olhou para o firmamento do céu, por um momento, então, soltou um grito agudo. Ele aguardou por um momento, seu único olho bom pesquisando o horizonte mais uma vez, antes que ele soltou outro chamado. Desta vez foi atendido. A grande sombra mergulhou na direção dele,o fazendo estremecer,em seguida, ele ouviu grandes asas batendo quando o grande pássaro pousou na frente dele. O pássaro tinha penas de cobre, uma crista branca, um bico ímpio, viciado, garras curvas e afiadas,olhos dourados e frios. Sua envergadura era de pelo menos, nove metros. O pássaro gritou para ele. Ketri curvou-se à criatura.<p>

"Diga à sua Senhora que um estranho chegou. Uma mulher, uma bruxa de outro lugar. Ela viaja sem magia e seu nome é Hermione. Ela está hospedada na pousada de Petra, "o feiticeiro disse para o pássaro que torcia a cabeça, absorvendo a mensagem. Ketri inclinou-se novamente.

"Devo esperar?" Ketri perguntou o pássaro. Ele gritou muito.

"Muito bem", disse Ketri, caminhando ao longo de uma pedra ,enquanto o pássaro decolou em uma espiral, subindo em direção ao topo da montanha.

"Espero que ele não demore tanto tempo como da última vez," Ketri disse, olhando em volta rapidamente, tomou o caminho da trilha,quando uma pequena pedra se soltou e rolou em sua direção. "Eu odeio esse lugar."

* * *

><p>Venoma estava prestes a deixar seu assento na janela quando avistou um pequeno ponto de indo em sua direção. Ela sentou-se reta,abriu a janela, o ar fresco da montanha correndo dentro da sala. A mancha crescia cada vez maior. Ela conseguia ver as grandes asas batendo.<p>

"Ozmadias!", Exclamou ela quando o seu mascote pousou no peitoril da janela, o seu tamanho preenchia o espaço de ponta a ponta. O pássaro abaixou a cabeça,Venoma estendeu a mão magra pálida e acariciou a crista branca do pássaro.

"Eu não tenho visto você por semanas, meu animal de estimação. Espero que a caça tem sido boa? "Ela perguntou ao pássaro, que abria o bico vicioso de forma satisfatória e enviou-lhe uma imagem de um potro unicórnio em fuga, que gritou em terror enquanto era dilacerado.

"Ah, a caça foi rentável!muito bem. Imagino que Sewall esteja furioso ", disse ela com um sorriso desagradável no rosto. "Ele estará patrulhando com o rebanho a montanha, em busca de intrusos. Isso é bom. Ninguém passará por ele. "

A ave deu um pequeno aceno de cabeça, os olhos dourados brilhavam. Ele olhou para Venoma e enviou outra imagem.

"Ketri!" Venoma exclamou satisfeito. Ela recebeu a mensagem do espião de um olho só com alegria.

"Sim. Sim ", disse ela levantando-se e caminhando para uma parede,com um aceno um cofre pequeno apareceu. Ela puxou-o aberto e tirou um pequeno saco de moedas. Ela trouxe-o para Ozmadias, que levou-o suavemente de sua mão em seu bico. Ela acariciou-lo novamente.

"Leve isso para Ketri pelo serviço, Ozmadias, e diga-lhe para observar se o estranho usa o anel da família. Se este é quem meu primo enviou, seu anel será em seu dedo ", disse Venoma. Ela enviou-lhe uma imagem para o mascote,sobre o anel, para passar para Ketri. "Diga-lhe que se ela usa, ele será muito bem recompensado se obter dela. Não me importa os meios", acrescentou ela, seus olhos negros brilhavam com malícia. "Ele poderá trazê-lo com o dedo junto,não me importa."

Ozmadias fez um som que era uma reminiscência do riso, chocalhando os ombros de penas.

"Agora vá, meu doce animal de estimação e entregue isso para Ketri. Volte e eu lhe darei uma cabra ", disse Venoma ao grande pássaro, que gritou em agradecimento, então caiu para trás, para fora da janela, se endireitou em espiral descendente na direção que Ketri esperava.

* * *

><p>Ketri sentou-se na pedra, olhando ao redor, inquieto e pulando a cada som. Ele ouviu o grito de Ozmadias e deu um suspiro de alívio. O pássaro tinha sido rápido desta vez. A grande sombra passou sobre ele, então o pássaro caiu no chão pesadamente atrás dele, assustando o feiticeiro. Ketri viu a bolsa, e seu único olho brilhava. Ozmadias colocou no chão, depois olhou para o assistente com os olhos frios. Ketri olhou para trás, recebendo mensagem de Venoma. Ele curvou-se para o pássaro e pegou a bolsa. Ele abriu, derramando as moedas em suas mãos e sorrindo. Ele guardou de volta no saco e amarrou-o a calça de forma segura.<p>

"Vou ver se ela usa o anel. Se usar, eu vou levá-lo, mesmo se tiver que tirá-lo da sua mão morta ", disse.

Ozmadias acenou com a aprovação, em seguida, saltou no ar, voando fortemente de volta para o topo da montanha à espera de sua refeição. Ketri tocou na bolsa de moedas , enquanto sorria foi generosa. Se ele entregar o anel, muito provavelmente ela iria fazer dele um homem muito rico.

Vivaldi entrou na sala e viu a silhueta de Venoma sentada no assento da janela, seu cabelo sedoso preto em cascata pelas costas, dividindo os seus quadris. Seus olhos negros passeavam sobre ela,ele engoliu. Sua meia-irmã era tão bonita. Venoma era dez anos mais velha, seu pai, Adolfo Snape, teve uma longa pausa para produzir as crianças. Venoma tinha sido uma decepção para ele, ele queria um filho, um herdeiro, e sua mãe desapareceu misteriosamente três anos após o nascimento do Venoma. O ventre da bruxa tinha fechado e ela não conseguia mais lhe dar filhos.

Depois de vários anos sozinho, Adolfo obteve uma primo jovem para o casamento, que deu à luz sido um parto difícil, e quando lhe foi dada uma escolha se desejava salvar a mãe ou a criança, ele escolheu a criança. Mas Aldofo não consegui ver a sua vida adulta chegar ao filho. Ele foi morto por um unicórnio, enquanto o caçava, o chifre longo perfurou seu coração e seu corpo foi lançado pela encosta da montanha. Vivaldi tinha apenas seis anos de idade.

Venoma tinha assumido a família, apesar de tudo,Vivaldi a adorava. Ela assegurou que o menino faria, usando sua beleza e sexualidade para mantê-lo perto. Ele tinha idade para se casar agora, mas não apresentou interesse em encontrar uma esposa. Ele cobiçava muito a Venoma. E quando ela mencionou que ele deveria procurar uma esposa, ele dizia claramente: "Eu amo ninguém,além de você, Venoma" e ela o beijava nos lábios, acariciava seu cabelo e dizia que ele era bobo,enquanto ela apertava o corpo magro dele contra ela, portanto, sempre dando-lhe esperanças. Era um jogo cruel, ela mantinha o jovem excitado,para manter uma posição segura. No entanto, se ela pudesse conseguir o anel, Vivaldi seria dispensável.

Venoma sentiu os olhos de Vivaldi sobre ela e sorriu. Ela se virou para ele e acenou-lhe para se aproximar. O feiticeiro quase correu para o lado dela. Ela o abraçou,beijando-lhe na boca, seus olhos escuros encontrando o dele antes dela quebrar o beijo. Vivaldi tomou um assento na janela,pegando a mão dela, com os olhos desejosos.

"Oh, minha irmã", ele suspirou, beijando-a ardentemente.

"Querido irmão", respondeu ela, levantando a mão para seu rosto e acariciando-o, "há notícias. O portador do anel pode estar na aldeia. Enviei Ketri para pegá-lo,caso seja haja verdade no rumor. "

Vivaldi arregalou os olhos.

"O anel!", Disse entusiasmado, "Então, o poder vai ser meu, e eu vou ser reconhecido como chefe de nossa família", disse o jovem bruxo. Olhos Venoma ficaram nublados com essa declaração, mas ela manteve um sorriso congelado no rosto.

"Sim, querido irmão", respondeu ela, "e você não vai deixar adormecido o poder do anel como nosso primo tolo,Severus. Ele nunca usou. Ele não tinha desejo de poder. "

Vivaldi olhou Venoma, com os olhos líquidos de emoção.

"Vou usar o anel, irmã. Por você ", declarou ele.

Ela acariciou seu rosto novamente.

"Você é doce, Vivaldi," ela ronronou: "Agora, vá buscar a sua lira,toque algo para mim,bem bonito."

"Sim, irmã," Vivaldi respondeu, levantando-se para sair da sala rapidamente.

Venoma assistiu ele sair,com os olhos escuros. Ela amava seu meio-irmão, mas ela amava-se mais.

O anel seria dela.


	10. Hermione obtém algumas respostas

**Capítulo 10 ~ Hermione Obtém Algumas Respostas**

**o0o**

Hermione e Rouco desceram os degraus e foram em direção do aceno discreto da mesa em que Petra estava sentada, haviam duas tigelas fumegantes de ensopado de peixe e pão fresco esperando por eles. Hermione correu, pegou uma cadeira e cheirou apreciativamente. Petra olhou Rouco.

"Esta é a sua tigela, Rouco", disse ela. "contem, principalmente,peixes e legumes."

Rouco voou do ombro de Hermione e aterrissou em Petra. A bruxa congelou-se quando rouco penteou seu cabelo por um momento, então, pulou em cima da mesa e arrancou um pedaço de peixe fora da engoliu-o e olhou para Petra com os glóbulos negros arredondados.

"Ele gosta", disse Hermione. Petra sorriu. Hermione emergiu a colher com um pouco do cozido e comeu-o. Um olhar de felicidade cruzou seu rosto.

"É delicioso, Petra", disse ela, mergulhando a colher um pouco mais.

O estalajadeiro pegou uma cadeira e assistiu a ambos os hóspedes devorando o prato. Seus olhos preguiçosamente derivou da mão de Hermione ao anel. Ela congelou. Ela sabia que sobre o lendário.

"Hermione, onde você conseguiu esse anel?" A bruxa perguntou, seus olhos castanhos e espantados.

"Um amigo me deu", disse ela.

"Um Snape?" Petra perguntou-lhe animadamente.

"Sim. Ele era um professor colega em Hogwarts, "Hermione respondeu," Ele morreu e me deixou o anel dele. "

Petra olhou Hermione,avaliando a situação. Deve haver algo mais dessa bruxa para que o anel esteja em suas posses. Só Snapes usaram o anel. Mas ela definitivamente não era um Snape.

"Supostamente,você não está engajada em devolvê-lo,você está?" Petra perguntou, com a sobrancelha franzida.

"Não", Hermione disse: "Foi-me dito para mantê-lo comigo."

Petra deu um suspiro de alívio. Mas se ela não estivesse indo para a casa dos Snapes para retornar o anel, por que ela estava indo?

"Petra, qual é o nome desta ilha?" Hermione perguntou-lhe.

"Mu", Petra respondeu. "Dizem que somos o último dos Lemurianos e esta ilha é um remanescente do que foi a grande Lemúria. Destruída muitos milhares de anos atrás. "

"Mas eu ouvi dizer que Lemuria era uma sociedade tecnicamente muito avançada. Você são, me perdoe, apenas agricultores e pescadores ", disse Hermione.

"Toda sociedade tem seus trabalhadores. Nossos antepassados fizeram o trabalho, desde a comida para Lemuria e exportava para Atlantis também. Quando a Lemúria se afundou, foi a maior parte das áreas técnicas que o oceano devorou, embora muitas terras foram tomadas também. Muitas milhões de vidas foram perdidas. Por alguma razão esta pequena parcela permaneceu e as pessoas sobreviveram. Mas estamos isolados, e preferimos ser assim. Vivemos a vida simples aqui e estamos satisfeitos. "

"E os Snapes? Eram parte da sua comunidade? "Hermione perguntou.

"Não. Eles deveriam ser os nossos sacerdotes, mas eram mais parecidos com "nossos Mestres". Eles supervisionavam a produção e transporte dos bens que produzimos. Nossos ancestrais eram pouco mais que escravos e os Snapes governavam com mão de ferro. Eles puniram e mataram muitos, sempre que tentamos afirmar a nós mesmos e viver livremente. "

Rouco terminou seu ensopado e com um grito de agradecimento, voou para fora da porta para ir explorar ilha. Petra continuou.

"Os Snapes sempre dominaram nós, do topo da montanha. A sua magia era muito maior que a nossa. Eles tinham magia, poderosa violenta enquanto nossa magia só é útil à tarefas relacionadas. Mas quando o anel foi retirado da ilha, os seus poderes mágicos foram diminuídos, e fomos capazes de viver nossas vidas livremente, sem medo e sem opressão. "

"E a sua magia? Foi sempre assim? "Hermione perguntou, terminando o último bocado de cozido e empurrando o prato de lado.

"Sim, nós nascemos com a nossa magia. É parte de nós e se manifesta quando os nossos filhos por sua vez chegam a cerca de três anos de idade. Alguns têm poderes melhores que outros, pode fazer mais. Mas todos nós temos isso ", disse Petra.

Hermione pensou sobre isso. Eles eram uma raça antiga e isolada. Seus poderes mágicos não se desenvolveram como as do resto do mundo. Os trabalhadores não tinham magia destrutiva ou que poderiam derrubar seus líderes ruins. Então, o professor Snape era descendente de tiranos. Hermione completamente crível.

"Se você não está aqui para devolver o anel, Hermione, por que você está aqui?" Petra perguntou. Pedro já havia dito que Hermione estava indo para entregar algo.

Hermione decidiu ser honesta com Petra. Talvez a bruxa poderia ajudá-la de alguma forma.

"O bruxo que me deu este anel está morto. Ele morreu servindo a um bem maior. Nós nunca encontramos o seu corpo. Ele era um homem muito corajoso, que nunca foi homenageado por seu serviço. Seu último pedido foi que um item seja devolvido ao seu lar ancestral, o túmulo de seus antepassados. Ele me pediu para fazê-lo, e estou cumprindo o seu último desejo para homenageá-lo ", disse Hermione.

"Um Snape servir um bem maior?" Petra disse incrédulo. "Snapes apenas trabalham para seus próprios fins."

"Nem sempre", Hermione disse: "Este Snape viveu uma vida muito perigosa e cheia de dor, a fim de proteger os outros. Ele era um homem muito abnegado e corajoso. "Hermione sentiu um aperto no peito quando ela disse isso. Petra olhou para a bruxa, e suspeitava que ela se sentia mais por esse Snape do que ela revelara.

"A tumba ancestral está no topo da montanha. E as proteções que os Snapes colocaram sobre ele anos atrás, ainda funcionam. É impossível viajar para o topo. Há criaturas e armadilhas que vai impedi-lo. Seu Snape lhe deu uma tarefa impossível. Melhor você ir para casa e enterrar o que ele lhe deu para colocar no túmulo ", disse Petra.

Hermione fez uma careta.

"Eu não acredito que o professor mandou-me em uma missão que ele não acreditasse que eu não pudesse completar. Deve haver um modo que eu possa fazê-lo. Eu tenho que tentar. Eu tenho certeza que não posso partir daqui até que eu cumpra minha missão ", disse a bruxa.

"Como foi que você chegou aqui? A magia antiga dos Lemurianos impede visitantes de aparatar. Os visitantes tem que vir através de um portão sentinela. Ninguém pode simplesmente POP ", disse Petra. "E é quase impossível chegar por mar porque as águas fazem rotas para que os navios se choquem contra as rochas que cercam a ilha. Essas pedras são o que restou do continente. "

"O anel me trouxe", disse Hermione, "No começo eu pensei que era uma chave de portal, mas não pode ser, porque uma chave de porta só leva entre dois lugares. Existe algum outro poder trabalhando aqui. "Ela olhou para o anel, que ficou lá fazendo o que anéis fazem,adornar dedos.

Petra não sabia o que era uma chave de portal, então ela ficou em silêncio.

Hermione olhou pensativo.

"Ninguém nunca tentou alcançar a sua ilha por vassouras?" Hermione perguntou Petra.

A bruxa dissolveu-se em gargalhada.

"Vassouras? Oh meu, não. Como chegariam até aqui por vassouras? Vassouras não voam ", a bruxa disse, ofegante.

"De onde eu sou,o fazem", Hermione respondeu sorrindo. Petra parou de rir.

"Que lugar maravilhoso de onde veio. Itens mágicos e vassouras voadoras. Incrível ", disse Petra.

"Não é mais surpreendente do que Mu. Onde as pessoas fazem sem varinha ou feitiços, magia e as crianças aparatam sem estrunchamento ", disse Hermione.

"O que é estrunchamento?" Petra indagou

"Quando você aparata e parte de você é deixado para trás", disse Hermione.

Petra olhou para ela em descrença.

"Eles morrem?", Perguntou ela.

"Não, mas alguém tem de ir buscar as peças e juntá-las novamente", disse Hermione, "não sei exatamente como fazer. "

"Um mundo muito estranho que você veio, de fato", disse Petra.

As duas bruxas ficaram conversando por horas, com Petra levantando-se apenas quando um cliente entrou buscando o que comer. Ela congratulou-se com o homem e escoltou-o a uma mesa. Ele acenou para Hermione quando ele passou e sentou-se várias mesas de distância. Hermione achava que ele parecia um pirata com um tapão sobre um olho.

* * *

><p>Ketri olhou para Hermione com interesse, e acenou com a cabeça quando ele passou. Ele olhou para suas mãos. Sim! Ela usava o anel! Ele pegou uma mesa a uma certa distância dela e a estudou, enquanto esperava por Petra para trazer-lhe um ensopado de peixe.<p>

Ela não se parecia com as mulheres da ilha. Seu cabelo era um castanho claro brilhante,onde o cabelo de todos, com exceção do Snapes, era castanho escuro. Seus olhos estavam muito leve também, quase de ouro. Ela era um pouco magro demais, mas ainda curvilínea. Ketri coçou a barba, enquanto ele olhava para ela. Ela era diferente, o que fazia dela atraente. Ketri sentiu-se atraído. Talvez o anel não era a única coisa que ele tomaria dela nesta noite.

Petra trouxe-lhe o seu ensopado. Ele suspirou agradecido.

"Ninguém faz caldeirada de peixe como você, Petra," Ketri disse, sorrindo para ela.

Petra deu um tapa no ombro dele, brincando.

"Ketri, você sempre tenta me encantar. Ainda assim,vou cobrar-lhe o preço total ", disse ela de forma saliente, então voltou para a mesa de Hermione.

"Interessante o bruxo", comentou Hermione quando Petra sentou-se. "O que aconteceu com seu olho?"

"Acidente de Pesca. Um gancho pegou ", disse Petra.

"O tampão faz com que ele se pareça um pouco er...perverso", observou Hermione, olhando para o homem enquanto ele comia.

Petra sorriu. "Ele é mau. Pergunte a qualquer mulher mais jovens de Mu. "

Hermione sorriu, então disse: "Petra, o que você pode me dizer sobre a montanha?"

Petra olhou para ela, pensativo. A bruxa era muito corajoso, mas muito estúpido para querer fazer a viagem. Ninguém que tentou,jamais voltou.

"Bem, tudo o que eu sei é lenda, exceto isso, as plantas espirais fazem o caminho ao redor da montanha e leva até a mansão no topo onde o Snapes vivem. Eles nunca descem. As entregas são tomadas ao pé da montanha e um grande pássaro transporta para o topo, em seguida, retorna com o pagamento. "Petra disse em voz baixa.

"O que são as proteções?" Hermione perguntou.

"Eu não sei o que são, mas diz-se que rochas e árvores movem-se, e há criaturas que vagam pelo caminho para impedir intrusos. Está viajando, sem magia. Como você acha que vai se proteger? , Serão necessários quase dois dias para chegar ao topo da montanha sem contar prováveis empecilhos. Não há como dizer quanto tempo vai demorar,isso se você conseguir passar pelas proteções. Eu desejo que você reflita sobre isso, Hermione, "disse Petra.

"Eu estou pensando sobre isso", Hermione disse, olhando para o anel. "O Professor disse que iria me proteger", Hermione pensou. Talvez o anel iria ajudá-la a passar pelas proteções.

"Eu estou pensando que vou começar amanhã de manhã a jornada. Quanto mais cedo eu começar, mais cedo eu posso voltar para casa ", disse ela.

Petra olhou para a bruxa com os olhos tristes.

"Eu vejo que você é um teimosa," Petra disse: "Que os deuses tenham piedade de você, se você tomar este caminho."

Hermione olhou para a Lemuriana.

"Talvez eles irão", ela respondeu.

* * *

><p><em>é isso aí,a ação vai começar,agradeço pela paciência,por alguns termos equivocados<em>

_Um grande abraço em todos q acompanham a história, B. de andrade e jéssica,troco reviews por atualizações =D_


	11. Uma pequena ligação

Capítulo 11 ~ Uma pequena ligação

A noite caía sobre a ilha. Hermione decidiu que seria formidável esticar as pernas um pouco e disse a Petra que ela ia dar um passeio ao redor da cidade. Petra disse-lhe tudo bem, mas para estar de volta dentro de uma hora, porque ela trancava a pousada cedo. Hermione concordou e saiu para a noite grisalha. Ela não percebeu Ketri, encostado numa parede entre duas lojas. Hermione começou a caminhar em direção à montanha. O assistente de um olho só a seguiu.

Rouco ainda não tinha retornado. Hermione não estava preocupada. O corvo provavelmente encontrou algo para se divertir. Ela saiu da aldeia e a calçada virou-se para uma estrada de terra. A montanha assomava à frente e o terreno começou a mudar. Afloramentos de rochas e pequenos arbustos pontilhava a área, crescendo mais denso quando ela se aproximou da base da montanha. Ela parou próxima de uma grande pedra e sentou-se nela, olhando para o caminho que levou até a montanha. Este era o lugar onde ela iria começar amanhã. Começou a ficar mais escuro, então Hermione decidiu voltar antes de Petra tê-la trancado para fora na noite

Hermione só tinha dado alguns passos quando, de repente ela foi agarrado por trás, e sentiu a ponta de algo frio pressionando fortemente sua garganta.

"Os seus pais já não lhe para não andar sozinho no escuro?" Ketri disse contra sua orelha, pressionando seu corpo contra ela com firmeza. Ele tinha um braço em volta do tronco da bruxa, a outra segurava um punhal perversamente afiado em sua garganta.

"O que você quer?" Hermione perguntou com a voz trêmula. Ela podia sentir a ponta da lâmina pressionando contra seu pescoço. "Eu não tenho nenhum dinheiro comigo".

Ketri riu e lambeu a cartilagem da orelha de Hermione, fazendo com que a bruxa tremesse.

"Dinheiro? Não tenho necessidades de dinheiro, bruxa bonita. Você tem algo que meu empregador quer ... e algo que eu quero ", disse ele, apertando as nádegas de Hermione sugestivamente.

"Eu não tenho nada. Por favor, deixe-me ir! "Hermione disse, horrorizada. Pela forma como este homem estava pressionando contra ela, ele estava indo estuprá-la, e talvez, matá-la. Ela não tinha nada com que se proteger.

"Você tem o anel ... e você tem a sua virtude", Ketri assobiou contra sua orelha. "Eu quero as duas coisas." Ele deitou seus quadris contra ela lascivamente, e as lágrimas brotaram nos olhos de Hermione.

"Feche os olhos. Se você mantê-los fechados, eu posso deixá-la viver depois que eu terminar com você ", Ketri disse:" Se você olhar para mim, eu vou bater em você,até te matar ".

Hermione fechou os olhos com força e sentiu a faca no inferior de sua garganta. Ketri virou-se para encará-la.

"Bruxa, Primeiro seu anel bonito", disse ele, tomando-lhe a mão e agarrando o anel com o polegar e o indicador. Hermione sentiu uma sensação estranha em torno de seu dedo quando ele tocou o anel. De repente Ketri soltou uma maldição e atirou Hermione longe dele, cambaleando para trás, a faca caindo no chão enquanto ele segurava sua mão em agonia.

"isto ... isto ... me mordeu!", Ele gritou.

Hermione abriu os olhos. Ela reconheceu Ketri como o homem da pousada. Não esperando para ver o que aconteceu com ele, Hermione correu em disparada caminho abaixo, em direção à aldeia e logo colocando uma distância segura entre ela e Ketri.

O mago cambaleou, agarrando sua mão e amaldiçoando. A dor parecia se espalhar pelos seus dedos, a mão inteira. Fluiu pelo braço, sobre seu ombro e descia sobre seu corpo. O bruxo de um olho só começou a se contorcer e gritar em agonia, caindo no chão. Ele nunca tinha sentido tanta dor. Ele gritou ainda mais alto quando o seu sangue começou a ferver em suas veias, seus braços e pernas flambando descontroladamente, impulsionando seu corpo pela terra rochosa. Ele pediu aos deuses por ajuda, mas não ninguém atendeu. Seu peito estava em chamas e ele agarrou-se, rolando como uma bola, torcendo terrivelmente seus membros, fragmentando-se e rompendo sua carne. Ele parou de gritar, e estremeceu várias vezes antes de cair. Ele ficou ali um momento. Houve um grito final e Ketri morreu.

Em seguida, seu corpo começou a tremer violentamente. A chama azul explodiu de sua boca, narinas e orelhas. Ela lavou o corpo do mago morto em um chama grande. E então, ele se foi. Nem mesmo cinzas restaram.

Hermione correu, e sentiu seu anel muito quente por um momento. Então resfriado. Ela subiu correndo os degraus para a estalagem. Petra foi atrás do bar e olhou para a bruxa aterrorizado. Ela veio de trás do balcão rapidamente.

"Hermione, o que aconteceu?", Ela perguntou para a bruxa perturbada. Hermione estava ofegante e não conseguia responder. Petra ajudou a bruxa a sentar-se numa mesa próxima e andou para trás do balcão,derramou um tiro pequeno de licor forte em um vidro e levou para a mesa.

"Beba isto", disse ela, segurando o copo aos lábios de Hermione. Hermione bebeu, então tossiu quando o licor duro queimou garganta abaixo. Petra afagou-lhe na cabeça com cuidado. Hermione piscou as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair quando sua respiração começou a ser regular. Suas mãos ainda tremiam.

"O que aconteceu Hermione?" Petri perguntou de novo, puxando uma cadeira perto da bruxa tremendo e tendo uma de suas mãos na dela, tentando acalmá-la.

"Aquele homem. Aquele que estava aqui hoje, comendo. Ele me atacou próximo da montanha. Ele colocou uma faca no meu pescoço e disse que queria o anel. E eu ", disse Hermione, sua voz tremendo.

"Ketri?" Petra disse em descrença.

"Sim. Eu o vi. Era o mesmo homem. Ele segurou uma faca no meu pescoço ", disse Hermione, levantando a cabeça levemente. Petra podia ver uma fina linha vermelha na frente dela. Algo tinha acontecido à bruxa ... mas Ketri? Parecia impossível. Mas, novamente, ela tinha ouvido rumores de que ele ganhou dinheiro por um mau caminho. Ele foi tão bom, sempre flertando com ela, que ela não prestou atenção e acenou que os rumores foram apenas fofocas. Ele poderia ter atacado a bruxa? Se ele fez, como ela escapou?

"Como você escapou dele?" Petra perguntou Hermione. Hermione olhou para seu anel.

"Ele me empurrou e gritou assim que tocou o anel . Eu corri ", respondeu ela, olhando para as cobras pequenas que compunham o adorno. Eles ainda estavam ba mesma posição,cada boca à cauda. Mas ela sentiu um movimento em seu dedo antes de Ketri tocar o aro. Tinha o anel protegido ela?

Petra olhou para o anel também. Ela sabia que detinha grande poder. Talvez ele tinha salvado a bruxa.

"É tarde agora", disse Petra suavemente para Hermione. "Amanhã vamos dizer ao conselho o que aconteceu. Eles vão cuidar de Ketri ", disse a bruxa, ajudando Hermione. Só então Rouco disparou na pousada e, ao ver Hermione olhando distraído, pousou sobre a mesa e crocitou para ela interrogativamente.

"Eu estou bem, rouco. Só estou cansada..."Hermione disse ao pássaro fracamente. Rouco não parecia que ele acreditava nela. Ele voou até a escada e esperou para Petra caminhar até a bruxa, em seguida, pulou pelo corredor até seu quarto e as seguiu dentro Petra contorceu os dedos e ligou as lâmpadas. Ela ajudou Hermione para a cama, então ela foi até a janela e baixou o tom da iluminação. Ela se virou para olhar Hermione, que já estava retirando seus sapatos e meias.

"durma agora, Hermione," a bruxa disse amavelmente: "Amanhã vamos relatar isso para o conselho."

"Eu tenho que começar a minha jornada no período da manhã, Petra", respondeu ela, puxando sua camisa sobre a cabeça.

"Mas eles vão precisar de uma declaração sua sobre o ataque", disse Petra, colocando as mãos nos quadris e franzindo a testa para Hermione. "Se Ketri é um perigo, eles precisam saber."

Hermione olhou para o anel.

"Tenho a sensação de que o perigoso Ketri não é perigo para mais ninguém", disse Hermione, seus olhos duros.

Petra fraquejou um pouco no olhar severo do rosto da bruxa.

"Bem, eu vou dizer a eles então. Eles irão encontrá-lo e questioná-lo ", disse Petra, se retirando da sala."durma um pouco, querida."

A bruxa saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás dela.

Enquanto descia as escadas, ela pensou na história que Hermione disse a ela. Ela disse que Ketri reivindicou o anél. Talvez,apesar de tudo, a bruxa está caminhou até a porta da frente da pousada e a fechou, trancando-as de forma segura.

Snape tinha visto o ataque a Hermione com uma mistura de raiva e horror. Era óbvio que seus primos sabiam sobre ela, e tinha enviado alguém para tomar o anel. Mas não seria fácil de fazer. O objeto tinha curvado sua vontade à Hermione e destruirá qualquer um que tocá-lo com a intenção de removê-lo sem sua permissão. Ele tinha realmente mordido Ketri.

Snape sentiu uma raiva fria em sua barriga. Ele queria estuprar Hermione,bastardo de um olho só. Melhor que o anel ataque ele. Se Snape estivesse lá, ele teria castrado o infeliz antes de executá-lo com seu punhal. As narinas infladas. De repente seus olhos se arregalaram enquanto observava Hermione se despir. Ele sabia que deveria desviar os olhos e dar a bruxa a privacidade dela, mas a atração de vê-la nua era demais. Ele não estava morto afinal de contas e o sentiu o sangue pulsar ao sul do seu corpo, quando ela tirou o sutiã e seus seios fartos apareceram, provou-se que ele estava muito vivo.

O Mestre de Poções observou enquanto ela tirava a calça e calcinha. Ele mordeu os lábios enquanto seus olhos escuros bebiam seus quadris, bunda e o pequeno pedaço de cabelo castanho abaixo. Ela estava linda. Viu-a subir na cama e deslizar debaixo das cobertas. Ela dormia nua. Ele nunca teria imaginado isso. Por algum motivo,ele sempre imaginou ela em um vestido de vovozinha. Bem, ela tinha dissipado essa imagem.

Snape ficou olhando enquanto ela adormeceu. Ele estava prestes a ir quando viu uma névoa subindo do centro da testa da bruxa. A névoa encheu a sala,encheu o espaço que ele estava, envolvendo-o. O que foi isso? Ele acenou com a mão pela névoa,ele resistiu um pouco. A névoa continuou a ficar rodeando ele, espessa. Ele então um chão em seus pés. Ele conseguia andar. A névoa ficou mais fina e limpa. Snape podia se mover por ela como se fosse um lugar, um outro espaço. Não havia muito para ver, mas ele vagou por isso por um tempo, feliz por estar em seus pés, em vez de balançando sem parar no espaço etéreo. De repente, ouviu uma voz. Soou familiar e surpresa.

"Professor?"

Snape virou-se assustado, e olhou diretamente para o rosto de uma Hermione Granger.

*******************************


	12. O Sonho

**Capítulo 12 ~ O Sonho**

**o0o0o0o0o**

Snape sentiu um solavanco em seu coração.

"Hermione?", Ele perguntou, seus olhos negros fixos, no rosto da bruxa, com espanto

Ela piscou para ele e franziu um pouco a testa.

"Eu sei que devo estar sonhando, pois desde que eu te conheço, você nunca me chamou de nada além de senhorita Granger", disse ela.

"Sim, você está sonhando", Snape respondeu, querendo ver se ele conseguia tocá-la.

Hermione visivelmente relaxou depois. Ela estava vestida com o uniforme escolar e tinha sua varinha na mão. Ela olhou em volta.

Está muito vazio aqui, não é? ", comentou Hermione, olhando para o espaço cinza vazio.

Snape considerou.

"Bem, isto é o material de seus sonhos, Hermione. Possivelmente, se você imaginar alguma outra configuração,irá aparecer ", disse ele.

Hermione pensou sobre as salas do Professor. De repente, o espaço cinza pulsava,girando,a deixando desorientando, então ela estava na sala. A lareira estava na mesma posição da lareira. Ela olhou em volta,o professor não estava lá. Seu rosto ficou pesaroso. Ela tinha tantas perguntas.

De repente, a parede deslizou para cima e Snape atravessou.

"Parece que eu estou no meu escritório", disse ele, dando-lhe um sorriso. "Mas onde estão as minhas criaturas em conserva? Eles se foram. "

Hermione estremeceu por ter que noticiá-lo que a nova Professora de Poções removê-las.

"Ah, então é isso o que aconteceu com eles", comentou Snape. Ela olhou para ele. Ela não tinha dito nada.

"Eu acho que nós não precisamos realmente falar. Eu vi uma imagem delas sendo movidas, provavelmente a partir de sua mente ", disse ele, andando mais perto dela. Hermione de repente, pensou em seu beijo e Snape lhe deu um pequeno sorriso.

"Eu vejo que o meu beijo te impressionou", disse ele em voz baixa, os olhos negros procurando seu rosto. Foi tão bom vê-la,estar perto dela.

"Bem, isso me assustou. Você foi a última pessoa que eu esperava que queria me beijar ", ela respondeu. Snape deu-lhe um olhar bastante quente, para um mago morto.

"Como eu disse na batalha final, foi apenas uma das coisas que eu queria fazer com você", ele disse, seu rosto sóbrio por um momento. Então ele ofereceu-lhe o braço.

"Vem, vamos sentar e conversar, Hermione," disse ele. A bruxa hesitou e tomou seu braço, ela foi surpresa pela solidez e a quentura.

"Eu posso te sentir", disse ela, olhando para ele.

O professor achou isso muito interessante.

"Você pode sentir isso?", Perguntou ele, inclinando-se para baixo e a beijando levemente. O estômago de Hermione fez pequenos laços pelo contato.

"Sim", ela suspirou, "Eu definitivamente senti," ela disse.

O professor deu um sorriso irônico e caminhou com ela até as poltronas em frente ao fogo, e a ajudou para se acomodar em uma cadeira, antes de tomar o outra. Ele olhou para ela.

"Você deve ter um monte de perguntas para mim", afirmou, com os olhos que pairavam sobre ela,começou a se lembrar do pequeno show de strip-tease que presenciou há poucos minutos. Sentiu sua calça ficar desconfortável. Sim, ele estava definitivamente ainda com os vivos, tanto quanto a bruxa estava viva

"Sim, eu faço", disse Hermione. Ela se sentia mais corajosa do que ela era normalmente. Isto era um sonho, afinal, e ela poderia ser sincera com ele.

"Professor, tenho a nítida impressão de que você estava interessado em mim, além do interesse natural de um colega qualquer", disse ela.

"Sim, Hermione. Eu era e sou muito atraído por você. E tenho sido desde o seu sétimo ano ", admitiu Snape.

"Por que você não disse nada? Quero dizer, eu entendo, quando eu fui uma estudante o porquê você não iria, mas depois que voltei à Hogwarts como um membro da equipe, você poderia ter dito alguma coisa, então ", disse ela.

Snape olhou para ela.

"Será que você retornaria o meu interesse se eu tivesse, Hermione? Tão escuro e mal-humorado como eu sou? ", Perguntou a ela.

Hermione considerou.

"Você não era obscuro ou mal-humorado comigo, Professor. Fiquei bastante chocada com o respeito que você me mostrou quando eu voltei para Hogwarts. Eu tinha certeza de que você estaria me desprezando ", afirmou Hermione, seus olhos âmbar encontrou os dele.

"Você trabalhou muito duro para ganhar suas notas, Hermione. Na verdade, você trabalhou duro desde o primeiro dia que você se inseriu em Hogwarts,com uma espessa cabeleira los,uma pequena sabe-tudo. Eu sempre respeitei a sua mente, não a sua escolha para amizades. Eles a colocou em mais perigos do que o necessário. Fiquei bastante surpreso que você conseguiu se graduar. Sua determinação e brilhantismo a pôs na equipe docente de Hogwarts. Você merecia estar lá. Eu não tenho problemas em aceitá-la. Eu não sou mais o seu professor, então eu já não sou obrigado a mantê-la sob minha autoridade, "disse Snape com um sorriso leve.

"Então, por que você não disse nada?", Ela perguntou-lhe.

"Eu ainda estava à serviço do Senhor das Trevas,mostrar um interesse em você seria colocá-la em grande perigo. Eu nunca estarei disposto a colocar você em perigo, Hermione, "disse ele.

Hermione olhou para ele. Ela certamente estava até o pescoço em perigo agora.

"Eu não sei se isso é tão verdadeiro professor. Cumprir o seu último pedido tem se mostrado ser bem perigoso. Eu quase fui assaltada e estuprada nesta noite. O homem queria o seu anel, bem como minha virtude ", disse ela, com os olhos estreitando ligeiramente.

"Mas ele não conseguiu, não foi?" O professor respondeu, "O anel o protegeu e sempre o fará, até que ... "

"Até que, Professor?," perguntou ela. Havia uma condição para a proteção do anel?

"Até que você complete o meu último pedido. Então que não for mais necessário protegê-la ", disse ele obtuso. "Ele não será mais necessário."

"Por quê?", Perguntou ela.

Snape hesitou. "Hesito em dizer-lhe neste momento, Hermione. Basta dizer que ele vai ajudar você a atingir a tumba ancestral. Ele também irá ajudá-la para completar a tarefa de devolver a caixa. Confie em mim ", disse Snape, tomando-lhe a mão na sua e beijá-la.

Hermione olhou para ele.

"Por que você me pede para viajar sem magia, Professor? Eu não tenho nenhuma maneira de me proteger ", disse Hermione franzindo as sobrancelhas para ele. "Estou em uma terra estranha, cheio de pessoas estranhas, indo para um lugar estranho, e eu sou indefesa enquanto todos ao meu redor usam magia", disse ela.

"Você não tem nada a temer dos cidadãos de Mu, com exceção dos meus primos, que vai querer o anel. Eu pedi para que não viaje com sua varinha mágica, porque desencadearia muitas das proteções da montanha. Elas foram feitas para impedir que os cidadãos alcancem e ataquem a mansão Snape. Uma vez que eles são inerentemente mágicos, as proteções imediatamente atacam. No seu caso,você é inerentemente mágica também,mas precisa de uma varinha e feitiços para ativar seu poder. Você não irradiá-los como os Lemurianos fazem. A maioria das proteções não reagirão a você. As que fizerem, o anel vai ajudá-la a passar por eles. É por isso que eu lhe pedi para não viajar com magia. Seus encantos são inanimados, não irá acionar as proteções também. "Snape explicou.

Tudo sentido. Agora ela estava curiosa sobre a sua ascendência.

"Você nasceu em Mu, Professor?", Perguntou ela.

"Não, Hermione. A minha parte da família deixou Mu muitas gerações atrás. Meu povo era da casta dominante, muito diferente dos trabalhadores, tanto em aparência e poder. Quando o continente afundou, minha família começou a lutar entre si, principalmente pelo anel. Batalhas e lutas se seguiram, com as famílias imediatas ocupando diferentes partes da Mansão, que é enorme. Havia envenenamentos, facadas e todo tipo de homicídio e lesões entre eles. Finalmente , meu avô se mudou, garantiu o anel e usando seu poder, levou sua família para longe de Mu. O resto da família não poderia segui-lo. As restrições sobre Mu garantem que ninguém pode simplesmente sair e entrar. Diz-se que a família se estabeleceu originalmente no Mediterrâneo,de lá migraram para outras partes do mundo. Eu nasci e cresci na Inglaterra, assim como foi com você. No entanto, eu fui o primeiro da nossa geração em centenas de anos para nascer com os poderes ancestrais na plenitude, os poderes dos sacerdotes ".

Hermione respirou profundamente. Foi por isso que ele foi capaz de destruir os Comensais da Morte da maneira como ele fez. Ele tinha todo o poder dos Lemurianos correndo em suas veias. O professor continuou.

"Eu fui rapidamente educado para não revelá-los, como os bruxos e bruxas não tinham as habilidades que eu tinha. Meu pai me ensinou disciplina e controle sobre eles para que não se manifestasse quando me tornei irritado ou animado. Então,eu era um mago afinal, recebi minha carta de Hogwarts e freqüentei a escola, aprendendo as técnicas mágicas e feitiços praticados com a varinha. A combinação de feitiços e encantamentos me deixou ainda mais poderoso. Eraum inferno para ocultar-me, especialmente com os Marotos constantemente me perturbando. Harry teve sorte dele nascer. Eu estava tentado várias vezes a explodir seu pai pelos ares. Apenas a disciplina o salvou. "

Snape fez uma careta pela memória. Potter tinha sido um espinho real em sua bunda. Ele balançou e continuou a falar, querendo satisfazer a curiosidade da bruxa sobre ele completamente. Ele nunca tinha contado a ninguém a sua história antes. No entanto, ele sentiu que era importante falar para ela o máximo possível sobre ele. Continuou.

"Eu estava muito interessado na aula de Poções ao invés de varinha mágica, simplesmente por causa da minha natureza, e por isso foi o curso de estudo que eu escolhi. Meus pais morreram quando eu estava no meu quarto ano, e o anel foi passado para mim. Meu pai nunca tinha usado o seu poder, por isso eu também não. Não havia razão. Eu era poderoso o suficiente sem ele. Após a morte dos meus pais, Albus tentou colocar-me sob sua asa. Mas ele era um Grifinório e eu era um Sonserino. Eu não apreciava a sua bondade e juntei-me ao Lorde das Trevas. Quando procurei romper com Voldemort, Albus alistou-me como um espião e me deu o cargo de mestre de Poções. Você sabe o resto. "

Ele ficou em silêncio.

Hermione olhou para o Professor, fascinado. Muito rica a história por trás do feiticeiro. Ele tinha sido ainda mais poderoso do que Albus e talvez Voldemort.

"Professor, como você morreu?", Ela perguntou-lhe.

Ele olhou para ela, seus olhos negros líquidos. Um incêndio queimava tranquilamente por de trás deles.

"Matar Voldemort", ele respondeu: "Eu tinha que morrer com ele, a fim de removê-lo do mundo mágico."

Hermione engasgou. Ele tinha feito o sacrifício final para todos eles. E ninguém sabia, mas ela. No entanto, isto foi apenas um sonho. Ela poderia estar imaginando tudo isso. mas parecia muito detalhado, e o professor parecia muito real.

"Professor, você é uma invenção da minha imaginação?", Ela perguntou-lhe.

Snape olhou para ela. Ele deveria revelar seu status para ela? Se ele fizer isso, equivaleria a revelar o seu propósito inteiro. Não, ele teria que manter o segredo por enquanto. Ele se levantou e com as mãos ele a puxou para cima dele.

"Eu sinto como uma invenção, Hermione?", Ele perguntou-lhe em voz baixa.

"Não", ela sussurrou, o calor de suas mãos parecendo correr até seus braços,lavando o corpo todo. Ela oscilou um pouco.

Snape estudou a bruxa, em seguida, fez a pergunta que havia sido deixada sem resposta.

"Hermione, se eu tivesse dito meu interesse, o meu desejo por você, você teria me aceitado?" perguntou o Mestre de Poções, os olhos fixos em seu rosto.

Isto era um sonho. Hermione poderia ser honesta em um sonho. Não foi como se ele fosse realmente o mago,ele tinha ido para além do alcance dela.

"Professor, eu sempre fui atraída por você. Intelectualmente e fisicamente. Você era obscuro, perigoso, corajoso e extremamente sexy. Estou certa de que eu teria aceitado, se você tivesse apenas me dito como você se sentia ", ela respondeu, corando em sua própria petulância.

Snape desejava que ele soubesse como a bruxa se sentia a respeito dele. Mas não importa, ele sabia agora.

"Então", ele disse, "Se eu estivesse vivo, e tinha dito a você meus sentimentos ... você acha que teria se tornado amantes? Seriam amantes agora? "Seus dedos pálidos acariciou as costas de suas mãos como ele pediu-lhe esta pergunta.

Hermione corou, todo o seu corpo transformando em carmesim.

"Acho que houve uma boa chance que você teria sido o único a me deflorar, Professor", disse ela, seu coração batendo enquanto olhava em seu rosto, e viu o desejo lá. Por que isso tem que ser um sonho?

O professor sentiu um poderoso pulso de luxúria soprando sobre ele em resposta a bruxa. Isto era um sonho, mas sentia tão real. Por um momento ele pensou em seduzi-la. Mesmo em sonhos,o sexo provavelmente seria bastante satisfatório. Mas, já que ele não estava realmente morto, se ele deflorá-la, mesmo em um sonho, alteraria o seu estado " virgem"? Era necessário para a jornada. Ele suspirou mentalmente. Ele não poderia correr o risco.

Hermione ficou olhando enquanto uma série de emoções passou sobre o rosto do Professor, fazendo sua barriga saltar com as borboletas embrulhando seu estômago. Isto foi um sonho. Ela poderia fazer coisas com o Professor que ela jamais teria ousado fazer no mundo real. Ela olhou para ele.

"Professor, me beije de novo?" Hermione pediu para ele.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. Ela estava pedindo-lhe para beijá-la. Obviamente ela foi atraída por ele.

"Certamente, Hermione," ele respondeu sedosamente. Ele puxou-a em seus braços suavemente e baixou a cabeça, pressionando os lábios contra os dela. Ela estava quente, suave e disposta. Snape sentiu seu pau inchar enquanto ele enfiava a língua em sua boca, capturando os suspiros de Hermione, ela também sentiu a ereção crescente. Mas ela não se afastou, pelo contrário, ela apertou o contato com ele.

O Professor devastava a boca da bruxa, explorando cada parte dela com fome. Sem saber, ele começou a se mover contra ela, esfregando seu corpo contra o dela sensualmente, sugestivamente. Hermione começou a arquejar contra sua boca, e os braços o segurava mais possessivamente. As mãos do professor escorregou pelas costas, acariciando-a, antes de deslizar sobre as ondas de sua soltou um pequeno gemido quando ele a agarrou e a puxou contra ele, andando de costas para a parede logo ao lado da lareira. Animado, com a boca dele escorregou dos lábios dela para a sua garganta. Ele poderia provar sua carne. Isso era muito real. O Professor estava rapidamente perdendo o controle, então tentou recuar.

"Hermione, nós precisamos parar", ele rosnou para ela. Mas seus olhos âmbar estavam acesos com o desejo.

"Por quê?" Hermione sussurrou, puxando-o de volta contra o seu corpo: '' é apenas um sonho, Professor. Nós podemos fazer o que quisermos e não vai doer nada. Minha virtude permanecerá intacta no meu estado de vigília. "

Snape não tinha certeza sobre isso. Ele permitiu-se mais um beijo ardente e se afastou da bruxa com esforço. Hermione fez uma careta para ele, querendo mais.

"Se você era pudico assim em vida", disse Hermione com raiva ", então nós provavelmente nunca teríamos sidos amantes."

Os olhos de Snape brilharam e ele pegou o pulso dela dolorosamente. Hermione ofegou quando ele se inclinou seu rosto para ela é. Estava contorcido pela emoção poderosa.

"Eu lhe asseguro, Hermione. Não sou puritano. Eu poderia fazer coisas com você, que a fariam aprender a rezar ", ele fervia", mas ... agora não é o momento certo. "Ele lançou disse.

Hermione esfregou-lhe o pulso. Sonho ou não, feriu. Ainda assim, ela se perguntou o que ele poderia fazer com ela, que faria um agnóstico como ela, na verdade, adorar alguma coisa.

"O que quer dizer, com não é o momento certo? É um sonho, caramba! O tempo não importa aqui ", afirmou. O Mestre de Poções olhou para ela, então suspirou.

"importa em seu mundo, Hermione. Você deve cumprir o meu último pedido. E então, talvez, se você ainda estiver disposta ... podemos concluir ... isto ", disse ele, seus olhos negros brilhando para ela. Era bastante claro que para ele não havia nada melhor para desfrutar o seu desejo.

Hermione estava prestes a dizer algo quando a sala e o professor começou a desvanecer-se.

"Não! Ainda não! Eu não quero acordar ainda! ", Gritou ela tentando segurar o professor, mas seus braços passaram através dele. Ele olhou para ela, um sorriso pequeno no rosto.

"Você vai me ver novamente, Hermione," ele disse, sua voz era um eco distante agora.

"Quando?" Ela chorou depois dele desaparecer. Sua voz flutuava de volta para ela.

"Em seus sonhos," ele respondeu.

Hermione acordou ofegante em sua cama, assustando Rouco que estava sentada em sua cabeceira, com a cabeça enfiada debaixo de asa. Ele olhou para ela e crocitou com preocupação estampada em seus olhos negros piscantes para ela. Hermione girou a cabeça para olhar para o corvo.

"Sinto muito, rouco. Eu só tive um sonho sobre o seu antigo mestre, "ela disse," Foi tão realista... quase se transformou em um sonho molhado ".

Rouco fez um barulho estridente quando ela disse isso. Hermione não tinha certeza se era para ser um riso ou nojo. Ela se aconchegou de volta debaixo das cobertas, na esperança de sonhar com o Mestre de Poções de novo e talvez terminar o que começou.

Snape foi novamente à deriva entre as estrelas olhando para a bruxa tentando retornar ao sonho. Ele viu quando ela caiu no sono, mas nenhuma névoa surgiu enquanto a respiração lenta subia e descia. Ela estava em um sono sem sonhos neste momento. Snape estava aliviado. Ela tinha sido bastante sedutora. Ele duvidou que ele poderia ter resistido a ela uma segunda vez, não depois de chegar tão perto.

Ele olhou para a bruxa, e sentiu seu peito apertar. Ele a queria. Mesmo que ela pensasse que ele estava morto. Bem, se ela concluir com êxito esta viagem, Hermione iria conseguir o que queria.E mais um pouco

* * *

><p>Gente não vamos desanimar,a fic original tem 29 capítulos!<p>

olhem a FANART e uma outra que acho lindíssima está no meu profile aqui do ff net ,só clicar meninas! abraços e prometo capitulo logo


	13. Iniciando

**Capítulo 13 ~ Iniciando**

Hermione acordou na manhã seguinte sentindo-se revigorada. Rouco tinha os olhos brilhantes,rebolando a cauda e crocitando uma saudação em voz alta para a bruxa, pulando na cama e imediatamente começa a alisar os cabelos emaranhados dela. Ele pegou um nó e Hermione soltou um pequeno grito e o mandou embora. O corvo voou de volta para a cabeceira da cama, mas não olhou tão penitente como deveria. Ele então pulou para o parapeito da janela e soltou outra caw, supostamente para sair. Hermione levantou da cama e em seguida, abriu uma das janelas. Rouco decolou.

"Certifique-se de estar de volta aqui em breve, rouco!", Ela gritou para ele: "temos de lidar com a montanha nesta manhã." Um caw respondeu de volta. Hermione fechou a janela. Rouco facilmente poderia entrar na pousada pela porta da frente em seu retorno.

Hermione esticou e bocejou, então foi para uma pequena ducha. Isso pode ser o ultimo bom banho que ela teria em dias, era bom ela se limpar bem,se bem que ela estaria recebendo todos os cantos e recantos das roupas autolimpantes,mas a sensação não era a mesma. Sua mente voltou-se para o professor enquanto suas mãos ensaboadas percorriam seu corpo, ela diminuiu o toque, com a idéia do feiticeiro de seus sonhos, beijando e pressionando-se contra ela. Ela sentiu um formigamento pequeno entre as pernas e ela se empenhou para aliviar-se. E Ela o fez, com um suspiro frustrado.

O suspiro correspondia ao momento de voyeurismo de Snape, que mais uma vez a estava observando através da imagem esfumaçada. Apenas observando a água correr entre a fenda dos seios e descendo por suas coxas, era quase irresistível. O Mestre de Poções nunca esperava ver a casta bruxa grifinória masturbar-se. Havia vantagens distintas estar em um estado de semi-vida. Mas como Snape observava Hermione secar seu corpo delicioso, ele queria muito que ele estivesse corpóreo, mesmo que apenas por alguns momentos. Ele esperava que ela iria chegar até a montanha rapidamente e que seus primos seriam pegos de surpresa, já que o espião deles, sem dúvida, havia morrido. Quanto mais rápido ela chegou lá, o mais rápido poderia deixar este lugar e voltar para ela. E que retorno seria!Quente. Pelo que constava para Snape, Hermione já o aceitava como seu amante, e seu primeiro ato, além de voltar para a Inglaterra, seria consumar seu relacionamento o mais rápido possível. Ele havia esperado anos.

Snape observava enquanto Hermione vestia-se com várias camadas. Muito sábio, a montanha poderia ser fria à noite. O clima era sempre temperado durante o dia e não havia invernos de verdade em Mu, o controle do clima do continente original ainda estava ativo e no lugar. Mantinha-se a uma taxa relativamente constante de 21 graus Celsius durante o dia, mas reduzia ligeiramente durante os meses de inverno. Se o frio das noites da montanha era uma parte da proteção, ninguém sabia.

Hermione içou sua mochila em suas costas e saiu seu quarto, trancando a porta. Ela iria deixar a chave com Petra. Ela planejava ter um pequeno lanche e partir em seu caminho. Ela caminhou pelo corredor e voltou a descer as escadas. Quando ela chegou ao piso principal notou Petra atrás do bar conversando com três senhores de cabelos grisalhos em voz baixa que estavam sentados em banquetas e beber um pouco de líquido fumegante dos copos. Não cheirava a café. Tinha um aroma mais amadeirado. Não desagradável, embora.

Petra viu Hermione e disse alguma coisa para os homens, que se virou para olhar para ela. Eles eram mais velhos, dignos cavalheiros. O tecido de suas túnicas e calças estavam muito bem. Eles acenaram com a cabeça sobriamente para Hermione, que tirou a mochila e a colocou sobre o chão, pelas escadas, e caminhou até eles. Petra veio de trás do bar, e enxugou as mãos no avental.

"Bom dia, Hermione. Estes são três anciãos do nosso conselho da aldeia. Enviei Pedro a eles esta manhã, com uma nota dizendo o que você disse que aconteceu com você ontem à noite. Ele foi procurado na casa dele, mas ele não estava lá e ninguém o viu esta manhã, o que é incomum, porque ele está sempre fora de casa,de manhã até a noite ", Petra disse, sobriamente.

Hermione acenou para os três anciãos, e eles acenaram de volta, seus olhos castanhos levando-se em suas feições e roupas estranhas. Todos os três pares de olhos caíram para o anel e se arregalaram.

"Você falou a verdade, Petra", um dos anciãos disse. Ele estendeu a mão para Hermione.

"Posso examinar o seu anel?", Perguntou. Hermione colocou a mão na dele, e o mais velho colocou o rosto muito perto de sua mão, estudando o anel, virando e desvirando a mão,inspecionando a banda. Após alguns momentos, ele soltou sua mão e olhou para ela.

"Isto foi-lhe dado por um Snape?", Perguntou a ela,com sua espessa sobrancelhas cinza reunidas.

"Sim senhor", respondeu Hermione.

"E você vai até a montanha hoje?", Perguntou , olhando para sua mochila.

"Sim senhor, logo depois que eu comer", respondeu Hermione.

Petra desculpou-se e correu para a cozinha preparar o café da manhã para a bruxa, deixando-a sozinha com os anciãos.

Outro ancião falou.

"A Você foi dado um grande poder. Obviamente você tem uma missão para cumprir,mesmo assim, "o ancião disse:" nós sentimos que temos o dever de dizer-lhe que ninguém que já tenha iniciado nesses caminhos da montanha, jamais voltou. Se eles morreram ou foram levados para a Mansão, nós não sabemos. Aconselhamos a não tomar esta jornada ", disse ele, olhando para Hermione com uma pequena carranca.

"Eu tenho sido devidamente advertida, senhor. Duas vezes. "Hermione disse, lembrando Petra também pedindo-lhe para não ir.

"Há uma razão, pedimos-lhe que não vá. O anel. Seria ruim se de fato Snapes recuperá-lo ", disse outro ancião.

"Eles não vão levá-lo. Ele pertence a mim ", disse Hermione, um olhar um pouco teimoso em seu rosto.

"Há muito tempo temos rumores de que Ketri trabalhava para os Snapes como um espião, e um assassino na ocasião, que não temos provas disso. Esta foi a nossa primeira ligação, possivelmente, provando Ketri ser perigo para os nossos cidadãos. Mas não conseguimos encontrá-lo, "o ancião disse, olhando para o anel novamente. "Mas se ele for espião e de fato viu o anel, então é seguro dizer que os Snapes estão cientes de sua presença em Mu e você está em grave perigo. Novamente pedimos que você não tome esta jornada ",o segundo ancião disse.

Hermione olhou para os três magos.

"Eu receio,mas eu devo fazer isso. É o último desejo de um grande mago. Não fazê-lo seria desonrar sua memória. Espero que vocês não vão tentar me impedir ", disse Hermione, olhando de um para o outro.

"Não...nós não.Não é o nosso feitio", suspirou o terceiro ancião.

Petra saiu da parte de trás da pousada, carregando um prato de comida e uma caneca fumegante. Hermione olhou para ela. Estômago da bruxa grunhiu de forma audível. Os três feiticeiros olharam para ela e acenou.

"Vá comer a sua refeição. Vamos rezar aos deuses para o seu sucesso ", disse o mais velho primeiro. Os três magos deixaram a pousada quando Hermione fez seu caminho até a mesa e sentou-se. Como se por sugestão, Rouco disparou através da porta aberta e pousou sobre a mesa ao lado do prato de Hermione, olhando para sua comida com fome. Hermione olhou para seu prato. Havia ovos, o que parecia ser, fiambre e um grande pedaço do pão duro do dia anterior. Cheirava delicioso.

"Obrigado, Petra," Hermione disse.

Petra deu um leve sorriso.

"Eu tenho embalado um pouco de carne seca e pão para a sua viagem", disse ela, produzindo um pequeno saco do bolso do avental e colocando-o sobre a mesa. "Ainda que eu queria que você não vá."

Pedro correu pela porta da frente e em linha reta para a mesa de Hermione.

"Mamãe diz que você vai até a montanha, Hermione. Não vá! É ruim lá. Você não vai voltar! ", Disse, seus olhos castanhos brilhantes. Hermione estendeu a mão e afagou o cabelo do menino carinhosamente. Ele cheirava a mar. Ele deve ter estado na praia.

"Eu vou ficar bem, Pedro. Eu tenho proteção ", disse ela.

O rapaz estreitou os olhos para ela.

"Você não tem magia. Você não pode estar protegida", disse acusadoramente.

"Eu tenho outras coisas que vão me ajudar. Não se preocupe. Eu estarei de volta ", disse ela suavemente.

Pedro olhou para ela um momento, uma negra carranca em seu rosto. Então ele correu para a parte de trás da pousada, claramente chateado. Petra cuidou dele.

"Não se preocupe com Pedro. Ele gosta de você e de rouco. Ele não entende que você tem algo importante para fazer. Ele tem medo que você não vai voltar, como seu pai não voltou ", Petra disse baixinho, sentado em frente a Hermione.

"Será que ele desapareceu na montanha?" Hermione perguntou, com a sobrancelha franzida.

"Não", Petra respondeu: "Ele estava tentando enrolar suas redes durante uma tempestade e seu barco virou, e foi quebrado contra as rochas. Seu corpo nunca foi encontrado, mas acreditamos que o mar o levou. Pedro tinha quatro anos. Depois disso,ele começou a passar horas na praia, à procura de seu pai, esperando que ele voltasse. Um dia ele chegou em casa e me disse que seu pai tinha ido embora para sempre. Seu coraçãozinho estava partido. A idéia de perder alguém que conhece o assusta. "

"Eu vou voltar e mostrar a ele que estou bem", prometeu Hermione.

Petra sorriu e afagou-lhe a mão.

"Espero que você assim o faça, Hermione," disse a lemuriana.

Rouco tinha devorado o presunto de Hermione e estava agora ocupado devorando seus ovos.

"Rouco, seu egoísta, ganancioso,ladrão!" Hermione repreendeu. Rouco soltou um caw estridente para ela e voou para o parapeito com o pão duro no bico.

Petra riu. "Não se preocupe. Vou trazer-lhe mais, Hermione. Parece que rouco esperava ter uma refeição própria. "

Rouco parou de comer o pão,para crocitar de acordo, então continuou bicando, rasgando e devorando os seus ganhos ilícitos.

Petra voltou com outro prato de comida, que Hermione envolveu um braço protetoralmente em torno,enquanto comia, observada por rouco do bar. Ficou claro que, tanto quanto sua amante estava preocupada, ele tinha comido até se sentir preenchido.

Pequeno-almoço feito, Hermione foi até sua mochila, a colocou em suas costas e com a feição triste entregou a chave de seu quarto para Petra.

Petra beijou em ambas as bochechas de Hermione,ela saiu da pousada e começou a subir a estrada em direção à trilha de montanha, rouco voando antes dela.

Era tudo ou nada agora.

********************************

Venoma sentou-se à janela, protegendo os olhos do sol e da digitalização dos céus. Ketri ainda não tinha respondido. Ele já deveria ter ouvido alguma coisa por agora. O mago ganancioso nunca perdia tempo para relatar. Informação era dinheiro no final das contas. A bruxa tinha um mau pressentimento sobre isso.

Vivaldi se sentou na poltrona, tocando sua lira e cantando uma canção melancólica de um amor não correspondido,em sua voz doce de tenor. Tudo que ele compunha era melancólico, o que refletia a tristeza em seu coração sobre seu anseio sem resposta para a sua meia-irmã. Venoma estava ciente disso e incentivava sua dor. Ela o manteve focado nela para excluir todo o resto. Se o jovem bruxo não mantivesse seu coração desenhado em outros lugares, Venoma teria que atender seus desejos, a fim de cumprir sua cobiça. Ela não queria fazer isso, mas se fosse necessário para manter sua posição na Câmara dos Snapes,ela cometeria o incesto. Seria um sacrifício necessário. Ela olhou para ele. Ele estava obscuro, intenso, como a maioria dos machos de sua casta. Poderia não ser um sacrifício desagradável de qualquer maneira. Ela olhou para trás, para fora da janela e franziu a testa. Ela tinha esperado suficiente. Ela colocou os dedos de cada lado de sua testa e concentrou-se.

"Ozmadias, venha a mim", pensou, convocando seu mascote.

Ela abriu a janela e esperou.

Alguns minutos depois ela viu o cisco que se aproxima. Ela sorriu. A mancha cobre aumentou e o pássaro grande voou para dentro da janela, lotando o peitoril, baixando a cabeça para uma carícia de sua ama.

"Ozmadias, Ketri não voltou", Venoma disse, acariciando sua crista branca , "Eu temo que algo deu errado. Eu quero que você voe, desça a montanha e sobrevoe a vila e me diga o que houve. "

O pássaro gritou e caiu pela janela, endireitou-se e despencou para baixo. Ele iria prestar atenção para sua ama.

Ele seria os olhos dela.

*******************************

* * *

><p>capítulo traduzido e não llido,se é que me entendem ,perdoe-me qq furo<p>

Sei que desculpas não são suficientes,mas estou trabalhando e nos finais de semana faço curso das 9 as 18h (sab e dom)sorry ando esgotada mas nao abandonei a historia ,tardo mas nao falho!


	14. Ascendendo em Perigos

CAPÍTULO 14

Disclaimer: Todos os personagens pertencem a JKR. Todas as situações são minhas. Nenhum $ $ $ está sendo feito a partir desta fanfic.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 14 ~ O Ascendendo em perigo<span>**

Roco voou à frente de Hermione, chegando ao caminho da montanha em primeiro lugar. Ele se estabeleceu sobre a grande pedra que Hermione sentou-se na noite anterior, quando abordada por Ketri. O corvo olhou em volta. Havia um pouco mais de pedras, arbustos e algumas árvores. A ave olhou para cima em direção ao cume da montanha, seus olhos penetrantes nas características robustas da montanha. Ele notou um afloramento de pedra, estranhamente colorido. Ele olhou mais de perto.

Ozmadias olhou para o pássaro preto em pé sobre uma rocha no início do caminho da montanha. Ele não se moveu, mas só vi como o pássaro riscava o céu, apressado como se perseguido por passarinhos demônios. Ozmadias decidiu mudar sua posição para melhor observá-los agora ele poderia ver o caminho, ele agachou-se para que não fosse facilmente visto.

Rouco arremeteu no ombro de Hermione,grasnando ruidosamente. Ela parou assombrada

"O que há de errado?", Perguntou ela.

A ave continuou a chiar, passando de uma perna para a outra e freneticamente cutucando os cabelos de Hermione, que resultou nele puxando fios de seu rabo de cavalo.

"Eu não entendo", disse Hermione. Rouco então pulou para o chão e olhou para Hermione, focando o melhor que podia. Hermione olhou para ele. De repente, vagamente, ela começou a perceber uma imagem. Foi de um pássaro cobre enorme colorido, pelo menos vinte metros de altura, com um bico curvo e presas enormes salientes. Tinha os olhos vermelho-sangue e sangue pingava de um canto da boca dele. Tinha esporas afiadas de aço e também nas garras, e estas também pingavam sangue.

Hermione ficou chocada. Primeiro que ela havia recebido uma imagem direto da mente do pássaro estridente e segundo que era tão horrível. Obviamente rouco era realmente seu mascote agora e poderia enviar suas visões imagens. Ela olhou para o corvo.

"Você viu essa criatura na montanha?", Ela perguntou-lhe.

Na primeira, rouco assentiu. Então, ele balançou a cabeça. A imagem na cabeça de Hermione encolheu dramaticamente, perdeu os dentes e espadas, e os olhos eram dourados. O sangue escorrendo também desapareceu. Ainda assim era um pássaro bastante grande e assustador, mas nada como a primeira imagem que o corvo animado enviou.

"Ok, é isso que você viu na montanha", Hermione disse. O pássaro acenou com a cabeça. Hermione olhou pensativa. Ela realmente não sabia exatamente o quão grande era o pássaro ou que tipo era. Era uma ave de rapina no entanto, o bico curvo e garras perversamente afiadas mostrou muito. Não seria um perigo para ela mesmo sendo um animal selvagem. Mas poderia ser um perigo para o corvo.

"rouco, essa ave é do tipo caçadora. Para ela,você é um tira-gosto. Você pode voltar para a aldeia e esperar por mim lá,provavelmente estará mais seguro ", disse Hermione.

Rouco deu um grito estridente,indignado. Como ela se atreve a sugerir que ele fuja,a deixando indefesa?

O corvo pulou em seu ombro e crocitou ferozmente em direção à montanha. Ele não ia a lugar nenhum. Ele voar baixo e seria era um bom voador e havia árvores e galhos para ocultá-lo. Ele sabia o quão grande era o pássaro. Ele poderia entrar em lugares que seu nêmesis não poderia.

Hermione sorriu . Ele estava obstinado a ficar com ela.

"Tudo bem, mas eu quero que você seja cuidadoso se vai ficar por mim", disse penteou novamente o cabelo de Hermione ,voltando para o ombro dela.

"Pare de pentear meu cabelo", disse Hermione, parando e removendo o elástico para que ela pudesse corrigir seu rabo de cavalo ", você coloca ele em desordem,todo meu penteado" rouco crocitou concomitantemente.

Com o cabelo amarrado para trás ordenadamente, Hermione continuou até que ela esteve no início do caminho da montanha. Subia num declive suave. Ela não teria problemas para caminhar pela estrada. Uma pequena pedra rolou a trilha e parou. Hermione não acho nada demais, até que a pedra rolou em diante,desaparecendo na curva.

"Isso foi estranho", Hermione disse a o rouco,que ficou olhando a pedra,com o bico aberto. Hermione se lembrou do que Petra tinha dito sobre as pedras e árvores terem vida própria. Ela respirou fundo, a conversa com Petra sobre paus e pedras quebrando ossos dos intrusos girava desconfortavelmente nos pensamentos dela.

"Vamos", disse ela começando pela trilha.

Ozmadias esperou eles chegarem a uma certa distância, em seguida, saiu da fenda e subiu fortemente , para a Mansão de sua ama,ela certamente iria querer ver isso.

* * *

><p>Venoma ainda estava sentada no assento da janela, observando os céus. Vivaldi estava sentado logo atrás dela, tocando em seus cabelos-corvo, levantando o peso dele e deixando cair em suas mãos pálidas. Em sua mente ele imaginava a queda do cabelo em torno do corpo nu da meia-irmã,enquanto ele fazia amor com ela. Era a imagem da sua fantasia favorita. Ele sabia como fazer amor. Ele tinha várias concubinas lemurianas que duplicaram o número de servos que ficaram permanentemente na Mansão, meninas órfãs fornecidas pelo Ketri e trazidas em um cesto,carregadas pelo Ozmadias. Mas elas eram diferentes de sua irmã. As mulheres eram curtas e arredondadas, com cabelo castanho e olhos castanhos, não altas e esguias, elegantes e com olhos negros de ébano como Venoma. Enfim,mas elas tinham todas as 'peças' necessárias e Vivaldi transava com elas,enquanto fantasiava sobre sua irmã deliciosa.<p>

Ele estava desenhando a mão pelo seu cabelo pela enésima vez, quando ela se enrijeceu, em seguida, inclinou-se animadamente, abrindo a janela. Ozmadias abaixou a cabeça para suas carícias habituais. Vivaldi sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes quando as adoráveis mãos de sua irmã acariciou o pássaro, grande e feio.

"Que notícia meu animal de estimação?" Ela perguntou delicadamente ao pássaro. Ozmadias olhou para ela, enviando as imagens de Hermione e o pássaro estridente andando até o caminho da montanha. Ele também mostrou-lhe o anel na mão de Hermione. Venoma soltou um gritinho de prazer, em seguida, abraçando a ave grande em torno de seu pescoço.

"Obrigado, Ozmadias. Você fez bem meu animal de estimação ", disse ela, beijando seu bico. Se os pássaros pudessem corar, Ozmadias teria sido uma máscara profunda de vermelho. Parecia apelativo, mas o charme de Venoma cruzava a linha das espécies também. Venoma o soltou.

"Vá agora e mantenha vigilância, Ozmadias. Diga-me quando e onde na montanha, afirmou ela "A ave balançou a cabeça e caiu da tinha escutado sua irmã em silê que o pássaro foi embora, ele poderia descobrir o que ela aprendeu.

"O quê? O que é isso, irmã? "Vivaldi perguntou, levantando-se por trás da bruxa e andando para encará-la.

"O libertador está em seu caminho pelas trilhas da montanha, meu irmão", Venoma disse animadamente. "Ela está usando o anel! Nós só precisamos esperar até a montanha matá-la, e enviar Ozmadias para arrancar o anel do seu dedo frio e morto. "

Vivaldi sorriu, depois franziu a testa.

"E se ela domar a montanha, irmã? E se ela chegar ao túmulo? ", Perguntou ele, com o cenho franzido. "O anel poderá protegê-la."

"Ela não é uma Snape. O anel pode fazer um pouco,quase nada em relação ao seu poder, mas o guardião não irá se manifestar por ela. Ela vai precisar do guardião para sobreviver ", disse Venoma perversamente. "Eu ficaria surpresa se ela sobrevive durante a luz do dia. E se ela de alguma forma conseguir isso ... a noite vai levá-la, com certeza. "

Vivaldi ainda parecia duvidoso.

"Irmã ,mas, e se ela conseguir chegar até aqui. Devemos considerar essa possibilidade, não importa quão pequena a chance de sucesso é ", disse o mago, os olhos escuros encontraram o dela com firmeza. Ele não era mais tão fácil de manobrar.

Venoma estreitou os olhos para ele com desagrado.

"Se ela fazê-lo, por algum milagre, ela vai parar para debaixo da tumba", Venoma praticamente sibilou para Vivaldi. "Ela está viajando sem magia, depois de tudo. Ela não será capaz de se defender. "

"Mas o anel ..." Vivaldi disse. Venoma cortou.

"Dane-se o anel, Vivaldi. Ele não irá protegê-la contra um Snape ", ela cuspiu.

Vivaldi não tinha certeza disso. Severo lhe dera o anel, provavelmente com a sua bênção. Ele não tinha certeza quanto do poder seria manifestado. Sua irmã estava se tornando descuidada em sua ganância. Ele deslizou os olhos para ela. Venoma estava olhando pela janela com um olhar vidrado Tão linda. Bem, ele iria protegê-la de si mesma. Mas,quando ele se apossar do anel ... ela se submeteria a ele ou ele a colocaria para fora. Ele estava cansado de esperar. Ele era o Senhor da Mansão e todos devem obedecer-lhe. O anel seria olhos negros deslocaram para fora da janela, para além do céu azul. Ele iria restaurar a grandeza da Mansão Snape. Os Lemurianos pagariam o tributo novamente para a Casta Snape, dando-lhe uma porção de tudo que for produzido em troca da permissão para viver numa existência pacífica. Eles provavelmente recusariam no início, mas seus poderes seriam intensificados, fortalecidos pelo anel e ele seria implacável. As velhas formas voltariam. Então, a vida voltaria à forma como nunca deveria ter deixado de ser.

Hermione estava andando pelo caminho,umas boas duas horas agora, e não houve ataques. Em algumas ocasiões,uma pedra rolava por ela, parava e voltava. Se ela fosse uma Lemuriano, a pedra a teria reconhecido como uma intrusa e dado início a uma avalanche. Sem sua assinatura mágica, ela estava segura.

Rouco montado em seu ombro, olhando em volta com atenção pelo grande pá não gostava de não saber onde estava aquela grande o suficiente para atacar Hermione.

De repente, ela parou.

Um som de trovão distante estava se aproximando. Ela parou e colocou seu ouvido na terra,ela sentiu as vibrações. O barulho ficou mais alto e ela podia ver uma grande nuvem no horizonte. O caminho era mais longo agora. A montanha era enorme e a trilha parecia estender-se para além do horizonte.

A nuvem se aproximava e ela poderia distinguir as formas,que moviam-se rapidamente. Seus olhos se arregalaram.

Unicórnios.

E eles estavam correndo em cima dela. Desesperadamente, Hermione olhou em torno,por uma fuga. Não havia para onde correr, voltar pela trilha e eles iriam pegá-la rapidamente. Não houve saliências rochosas baixas o suficientes para serem escaladas. Ela estava presa. Ela olhou com horror como os animais se aproximaram furiosamente.

Hermione podia ver o líder, um magnífico garanhão branco com um longo chifre espiral, brilhante conduzindo o bando. Ele tinha que ser de dezoito palmos de altura, na cernelha .Ele voou em direção à bruxa, soprando fumaça de suas narinas, seu chifre baixou a altura,o embate seria letal. Seus olhos pareciam feitos de chama. Atrás dele, vários unicórnios corriam. Havia potros de prata também. E todos olharam com raiva enquanto galopavam na direção dela.

Ela só estava na montanha um par de horas, e parecia que seu tempo acabara.

Acima dela, Ozmadias observava os acontecimentos de camarote, seus olhos penetrantes observando os unicórnios avançando,reduzindo a distância entre eles e a bruxa. Será que ela morreria empalada ou pisoteada? Provavelmente ambos.

A ama ficaria satisfeita.

* * *

><p>GENTEMMMMM não desistam! Arrumei um tempinho e vou upar uma vez por semana,ou até menos!<p>

Falta pouco,chegamos na metade (6)


	15. Marchando em direção ao desconhecido

**Capítulo 15 ~ Marchando em direção ao desconhecido**

De repente, rouco pulou do ombro de Hermione e voou como um raio em direção ao rebanho dos unicórnios.

"Rouco!" Hermione gritou quando o corvo disparou na direção dos animais. Ela viu quando o pássaro começou a bater em torno da cabeça do líder do rebanho, preocupando o animal insistentemente até que ele parou, jogando seu chifre grande e arranhando a fez algo incrível. Ele voou de volta para o unicórnio. Em vez de contrariar a presença do corvo, o animal virou a cabeça, ouvindo enquanto rouco se agitava e crocitava. O unicórnio jogava a cabeça várias vezes para cima e para baixo,enfezado , então olhou para Hermione, levantando a cabeça erguida, procurando sentir a essência da bruxa. Ele relinchou e voltou sua cabeça para trás,para rouco. O pássaro crocitou um pouco mais, então voou de volta para Hermione, pousando em seu ombro e vendo o rebanho de unicórnios atentamente.

O líder girou em seus cascos de volta na frente do rebanho, que duplicaram suas ações, então eles retomaram o caminho para a montanha,não pela trilha descampada que Hermione seguia,mas por um caminho que eles tiveram que seguir em linha reta,uma subida vertical ao longo dos penhascos e saliências,num ângulo que seria impossível a sobrevivência,em caso de queda. Então,desapareceram.

Hermione olhou para o corvo, que estava pomposo,bastante orgulhoso de si.

"Rouco, como você fez?", Ela perguntou o pássaro.

Rouco mandou uma imagem de dois corvos acasalando, em seguida, um grande "X" vermelho apareceu sobre eles, então a própria imagem dela. Hermione teve que pensar um segundo, então percebeu que o pássaro estava tentando projetar.

"Ah, você disse a ele que sou virgem," Hermione disse, sorrindo e acariciando rouco. A ave estendeu a cabeça enquanto mãos suavizadas tocavam suas penas brilhantes.

"Que bom que você lhes disse, rouco. Eu realmente acho que eles não iriam parar para descobrir se eu era pura ou não ", disse Hermione, olhando para a montanha para onde os animais desapareceram. "Eu me pergunto por que eles estavam atacando?Unicórnios de onde viemos não atacam. Eles são tímidos, ficam longe dos seres humanos na maior parte do tempo, embora eles tolerem a presença de pessoas puras, virgens. "

Rouco enviou a imagem de um potro unicórnio estripados parcialmente, suspirou e empurrou a imagem horrível e doloroso de sua cabeça.

"Algo está matando os potros," Hermione disse, "Sim, eu posso ver o porquê deles estarem em pé de guerra, estão procurando o assassino. Qualquer estranho, será imediatamente suspeito. Obviamente, eles não pensam que uma virgem faria uma coisa dessas. "

Ela olhou para a ave brilhante.

"Estou feliz que você me convenceu a levá-lo comigo, ou eu provavelmente seria um cadáver agora. Obrigada ", Hermione disse com sinceridade. Rouco crocitou,como se fosse nada. Mas ele se sentia muito orgulhoso. Ele salvou a vida de sua ama.

Hermione içou sua mochila de volta.

"Bem, vamos continuar andando tenho milhas a percorrer antes de dormir ", disse ela, parafraseando uma linha de **Frost.**

De seu poleiro, Ozmadias assisti eles saírem. A ama não ficaria satisfeita com isso. O pássaro da bruxa estranha sozinho derrotou o rebanho de unicórnios. A ira de sua Ama seria terrível,então decidiu continuar assistir até que ele tenha notícia melhor para levá-la,ele ainda se lembra da vez que teve suas penas da cauda chamuscadas por ser portador de más notícias. Ela tinha um temperamento doce com ele na maior parte do tempo, mas ela ainda era um Snape. Snapes não gostavam de ser contrariados em nada. Ele levantou voo,indo alto para pegar uma onda térmica,melhor para planar. Ele acompanharia os próximos acontecimentos de cima.

Snape tinha visto Hermione de frente para o rebanho de unicórnios,com o coração na garganta. Ele tinha sido positivo que o seu estado virgem iria protegê-la de Sewell. Mas o unicórnio estava tão enfurecido que ele a teria matado primeiro, e depois percebido o erro depois. Graças aos deuses,Rouco!. Mu tivera os unicórnios mais agressivos do planeta. Um unicórnio de Mu iria caçar um caçador ao invés de esperar por ele e levar um tiro. Eles foram surpreendentemente bem-sucedidos em matar caçadores. Então eles descobriram que a montanha poderia protegê-los dos homens então fixaram residência lá, em vez de terras planas. Funcionou bem para eles.

Bem, foi um obstáculo abaixo. Snape viu quando Hermione fez o caminho até a montanha. Ela cortou um braço mais comprido e grosso de galhos com uma faca meio vermelha, dobrável, que tinha uma incrível quantidade de lâminas e bugigangas. Severus nunca tinha visto nada parecido. Ela estava usando-o para abrir caminho desde que a trilha foi mais acentuada agora. Ela era muito bruxa com recursos.

Snape sentiu sua consciência começa a flutuar novamente. Ele levantou-se. Ele tinha que assistir se os próximos passos de Hermione seriam bem sucedidos.

A noite caía e Hermione procurou um lugar para montar acampamento. Ela encontrou um espaço onde o gramado foi ligeiramente removido do caminho. Era razoavelmente reto e nivelado, perto de algumas árvores, para que ela pudesse pegar lenha para uma fogueira. Ela tirou o maço e usou seu canivete suíço para escavar uma depressão na terra. Ela reuniu um pouco de grama marrom e gravetos para acender, então algumas peças maiores de um galho bem seco. Em pouco tempo, ela tinha um fogueira agradável. Ela abriu sua mochila,tirou uma peça de pano e a lançou para o ar,com um pop a tenda se materializou,pronta.

Hermione desenrolou seu saco de dormir, foi até a fogueira e escolheu uma pedaço que ardia em brasas,colocou num recipiente mágico que a manteria aquecida durante toda noite,colocou dentro da tenda, fechando-a de modo que o calor seria retido. Ela então sentou-se perto do fogo e pegou o saco de carne e pão que Petra deu ,algo vibrou ao lado da bruxa, olhando para o saco com interesse. Hermione lhe entregou um pedaço de carne. O corvo voou até um galho acima do campo e começou a rasgá-la em partes. Foi difícil, mas ele conseguiu.

Após terminar sua refeição e aliviar-se, Hermione se aposentou, apagando o fogo e selando a tenda. Ela despiu-se da maioria de sua roupa e entrou no saco de dormir. Ela estava exausta. Em instantes, ela estava dormindo. Lá fora, rouco mudou-se para os ramos internos de uma árvore que ele esteve planejando dormir dentro Se o pássaro grande vier para matá-lo, ele iria ouvi-lo lutando através dos ramos e teria tempo para escapar. Pena que ele não conseguia dormir com um olho aberto.

Snape observava atentamente Hermione,esperando para ver se a névoa de sonho apareceria, mas desta vez estava em um sono sem sonhos. Ok. Ela precisava de seu descanso. Snape tinha uma sensação de que seu próximo encontro seria em grande parte composto de amassos e uma abstinência muito forçada. Ele permitiu sua consciência ir à deriva enquanto ela dormia.

* * *

><p>Grog bocejou terrivelmente, bocejo de tintilar de dentes, esticou os músculos nodosos e coçou a tanga esfarrapada que pendia frouxamente entre pernas que pareciam troncos de árvores. O ogro agarrou sua maça e saiu da caverna, chutando ossos para fora. Ele piscou para a noite, seus olhos se ajustaram. Sim, agora ele podia ver. Talvez hoje à noite, ele poderia pegar um unicórnio dormindo. Ou um urso. Ele tinha um apetite terrível. Ele jogou a maça por cima do ombro e desceu o caminho da montanha sem fazer barulho. Ogros pareciam grandes e desajeitados, mas eles foram bastante rápidos. Só porque eles tinham dez metros de altura e feitos principalmente de músculos não era razão para pensar que eram trôpegos,bocós de tudo. Claro, eles podem derrubar uma floresta ou duas, quando enfurecido ou na necessidade de exercício físico, mas em sua maior parte do tempo, eles eram criaturas tranquilas. Eles tinham que ser. Eram caçadores. Caçadores carnívoros. Eles só comiam carne, de preferência ainda se contorcendo.<p>

Grog cheirou o ar. Hm. Havia um cheiro estranho flutuando no ar, mas familiar, humano. Algo que o ogro não tinha provado há anos. Ele sorriu horrivelmente, com todos os seus grandes dentes podres aparecendo, e esfregou seu nariz bulboso enorme, em seguida, indo na direção que o cheiro estava vindo. Se fosse um homem, o ogro sabia que seria uma captura fácil. Uma festa boa para sua maça. A vítima nunca iria vê-lo chegando. Ele esperava não bater muito duro. Carne tinha sabor muito mais doce quando ela estava gritando

* * *

><p><strong>Robert Lee Frost<strong> (São Francisco, Califórnia, 26 de março de 1874 — Boston, 29 de janeiro de 1963) foi um dos mais importantes poetas dos Estados Unidos do século XX. Frost recebeu quatro prêmios Pulitzer.


	16. A Manifestação

**CAPÍTULO 16  
><strong>

**Capítulo 16 ~ A Manifestação  
><strong>

Herimone estava dormindo pacificamente, a cabeça apoiada nas mãos. Ela estava tão exausta que não acordou quando o anel começou a pulsar com uma luz azul, que rapidamente cresceu em intensidade e força. Ele pulsava cada vez mais rápido até que o piscar tornou-se um brilho constante,esmaecido quando Hermione mudou em seu sono colocando o corpo em cima das mãos, então iluminou quando ela voltou à posição anterior.  
>Ozmadias estava sentado observando o parque de campismo do seu poleiro. Seus olhos dourados não mostrou alguma reação, quando a tenda iluminou-se por dentro, mas ele inclinou a cabeça interesse quando o brilho se intensificou até que cercara a pequena tenda. Pairou um momento, depois se desviou alguns metros de distância do acampamento, condensando-se em uma forma escura sólida . Para a observação de pássaros, parecia como se o brilho tinha simplesmente se extinguido, mas uma forma ali sentou-se na escuridão. Esperando.<p>

Grog pegou o ritmo, salivando,o cheiro de carne humana ficava mais forte. Em jejum, Ele movia-se silenciosamente na intenção de obter uma refeição quente e se contorcendo goela abaixo. Ozmadias assistiu do seu poleiro a passagem do ogro pela montanha. Ele mal conseguia destinguí-lo na escuridão, mas ele sabia, era Grog. O ogro havia chegado perto de comê-lo uma vez, sorrateiramente enquanto o grande pássaro cochilava. Um passo em falso que desalojou uma pedra foi suficiente para alerta-lo. Ozmadias escapou, deixando um punhado de penas da cauda nas garras nodosas de Grog. Ele não tinha amor pelo o ogro, mas sabia que ele era um matador eficiente. Esperava-se que ele iria cuspir o anel com os ossos da bruxa. Caso contrário, ele seria forçado a acompanhar o ogro e recuperar o anel de seus excrementos. Ozmadias balançava o bico com nojo. Havia poucas coisas neste mundo, mais pungentes e revoltantes como fezes de ogro. O pássaro estremeceu.

Grog andou mais alguns metros. O cheiro era extremamente forte. Ele olhou para fora do caminho e viu uma fogueira extinta e uma pequena forma de laranja. Sua boca desdemtada sorria maliciosamente. A sua refeição estava embalada para viajem. O ogro se moveu tão silenciosamente que Rouco, dormindo na árvore com a cabeça debaixo de sua asa, nunca ouviria a abordagem, e por isso não soou nenhum aviso. Passo a passo, o ogro se aproximava da tenda, no interior uma bruxa desavisada. Ele levantou sua maça à altura. Ele iria acertar a barraca inteira, dessa forma, ele estaria certo a sua refeição seria devidamente amaciada.

Grog jogou seu peso para a frente para bater na tenda, mas descobriu que não poderia trazer a maça para baixo. Ele tentou novamente, forçando, mas a maça estava imóvel. O ogro virou a cabeça e olhou para cima. Seus pequenos olhos afiados se arregalaram de terror e ele lançou a arma, se virou e correu, deixando cair algumas gotas escuras pungentes para trás...

O ogro galopou até a trilha da montanha em alta velocidade, seu coração batendo pesado no susto, com o rosto contorcido de medo grotesco. Ele foi seguido? As pedras pequenas estremeceram no não tão silencioso modo de fugir. Grog não parou de correr até que ele estava em segurança em sua caverna, o peito arfando, o seu grande corpanzil encolheu contra a parede mais distante, se agachou e tremia. Ele nunca tinha visto nada maior do que ele na montanha. Até esta noite, o ogro não sabia o significado do medo. Grog fitava para frente assustadoramente. Ele pensou ter ouvido um som, pequeno raspando fora da entrada da caverna. O ogro pegou um osso de uma coxa enorme e agarrou-o próximo ao seu peito, como se para confortar-se, os olhos pequenos focado na entrada da caverna. Houve outro som de raspagem, mais alto desta vez. Algo pesado se movia sobre as pedras. De repente, a entrada da caverna ficou preta quando uma forma grande a encheu. Grog gritou estridentemente no horror quando a coisa avançou na velocidade da luz e fechou o cerco sobre ele.

Hermione acordou. O anel tinha aquecido desconfortavelmente em seu dedo, então rapidamente resfriado. Ela olhou para ele meio grogue, com a sobrancelha franzida com irritação, em seguida, capotou e caiu em seu sono sem sonhos.  
>Lá fora, Ozmadias observava a cena se desenrolar. Ele havia sido surpreendido ao ver o ogro fugir. Ele não viu uma razão para isso. Algo tinha acontecido, mas ele não tinha certeza do que. Sua visão noturna não era tão boa. Não importa...A bruxa ainda estava a salvo, o que significava que sua senhora ainda estaria muito aborrecida. Ela escapou da morte duas vezes. Duas vezes era demais.<br>******************************

Hermione acordou com o som suave de cantos de pássaros. Ela se contorceu para fora do saco de dormir e espreguiçou-se. Ela não teve uma noite ruim em tudo, exceto quando o anel dela acordou por aquecimento em seu dedo. Ela não entendia por que ele fez isso. Esta foi a segunda vez que tinha acontecido. Ela se vestiu, realinhou seu rabo de cavalo, em seguida achatou e fortemente enrolou seu saco de dormir. Ela abriu o zíper de abertura, pegou a bolsa e a pedra que propaga calor e saiu da tenda. Imediatamente, ela engasgou e deixou cair os seus itens,para apertar a mão sobre a boca e o nariz. Que diabos foi esse cheiro?  
>Os olhos de Hermione âmbar digitalizando o parque de campismo,caiu sobre uma pilha de excrementos, cobertas por insetos zumbindo. Ela nunca tinha cheirado nada tão horrível. Franziu o rosto amassado e apressadamente pôs tenda abaixo e a inseriu na sua sacola. Ela amarrou seu saco de dormir para a mochila, pegou o resto do equipamento e rapidamente partiu do parque de campismo. Deuses, suas narinas e olhos ardiam!<p>

Rouco estava de pé sobre uma pedra , contra o vento das fezes. Ele descobriu a pilha nojenta, logo que ele acordou e com um grito de desgosto apressadamente abandonou o acampamento para doces arredores sem o fedor terrível. Ele tinha crocitado divertidamente com a reação de Hermione quando ela saiu da tenda, rolando de costas , suas garras chutando no ar O olhar no rosto dela havia sido de valor inestimável. Hermione foi até a direção do corvo alegre,bufando com força o ar pelas narinas, tentando se livrar do fedor que parecia estar agarrado aos pelos de seu nariz. Rouco pousou aos pés dela, seus olhos negros brilhando para ela com alegria.  
>"Isso é de longe a coisa mais nojenta que eu já senti", disse ela, franzindo a testa de volta ao acampamento. "Eu me pergunto o que ou quem deixou isso lá? era uma enorme pilha de esterco,o animal deveria ser enorme. "<p>

Rouco encolheu-se, esgueirou-se para o ombro de Hermione e começou a bicar a mochila com insistência. Hermione olhou para ele.  
>"Eu deveria fazer aquilo para o seu pequeno almoço", ela fervia enquanto tirava a mochila, abriu e tirou o saco de carne seca. "Você poderia ter me alertado sobre os excrementos. Enviar uma imagem mental ou algo assim. "<p>

Ela entregou um pedaço de carne para o corvo e tirou outra fatia para si e um pedaço de pão, em seguida, encostou-se numa pedra e começou a comer. Seus olhos cor de âmbar vagavam à toa, olhando a paisagem. Ela olhou para cima da montanha e parou de mastigar. Num penhasco, sentava-se o enorme pássaro que rouco havia lhe mostrado. Ele parecia estar dormindo.

"Rouco", ela sussurrou: "É a ave que você viu ontem?"  
>O pássaro estridente parou de rasgar a carne e olhou para cima. Ele arrepiou suas penas animadamente e soltou um grito baixo de assentimento enquanto os olhos negros fixados sobre Ozmadias.<p>

"Ele é enorme. Ele provavelmente poderia me levar embora ", Hermione respirava. Ela considerou o pássaro. Já era tarde e a maioria dos animais estavam acordados neste momento. Por que o pássaro dormia? Ele não tinha as características de um pássaro noturno. E um pássaro noturno não dormiria ao relento. Algo definitivamente não estava bem aqui.

"Rouco", disse ela em voz baixa. "Vamos. Em silêncio. "

O corvo pulou em seu ombro e eles calmamente dirigiram-se pelo caminho, deixando Ozmadias dormir em paz com os sonhos dele.

Venoma andava pela sala, colocando-se em frente da janela, parando de vez em quando a olhar para fora dela, vasculhando os céus pelo seu mascote. Ozmadias não tinha contato com ela em quase vinte e quatro horas. Onde estava aquele pássaro maldito?  
>Vivaldi acordou, seus olhos negros piscando para espantar o sono. Ele tentou se mover e encontrou os dois braços presos sob duas concubinas nuas, dormindo, enroladas contra ele em ambos os lados. Ele suspirou.<p>

"Asera, Handei, levantem-se", disse ele, "eu tenho que sair."  
>Ambas as mulheres esticadas e envolveram seus braços sobre o corpo magro pálido. Dois conjuntos de olhos castanhos olhou para ele carinhosamente.<p>

"Não, Vivaldi, fique com a gente", Asera puxando-o insistentemente.  
>Vivaldi olhou para a bruxa Lemuriana. Ela esteve com ele desde que tinha 14. Ela possuia 18 agora.<p>

"Há algo de importante acontecendo. Eu tenho que ir ver Venoma ", disse ele, tentando desembrulhar os braços que o seguravam à cama.  
>Handei gemeu, e contra ele sedutoramente seus seios grandes pressionaram a lateral do peito dele, sua perna atravessada,apertando o próprio sexo quente contra a coxa pálida. Ele olhou para ela, sentindo uma agitação em seus instintos masculinos. Handei tinham vindo a ele quando tinha 16. Ela tinha 19 agora, uma tigresa, desde o início a sua favorita. Ela faria qualquer coisa por ele e para ele. Ela nunca reclamou quando ele foi áspero com ela, como as outras fizeram. Ele endureceu-se e se contorceu livre de ambas. Ele rolou da cama, ambos os olhos das mulheres marrons varrendo seu corpo com fome. Ele sorriu para elas, seu pau duro como uma rocha. Ele realmente tinha que ir, no entanto.<p>

"Vocês duas vão me drenar se eu ficar aqui. Arrumem prazeres entre si, se vocês precisam tanto de orgasmos ", disse ele. "As mulheres sorriu-lhe, em seguida, mudou-se para braços uma da outra e começaram a se beijar. Vivaldi observou as caricias por vários momentos, e considerou se juntar novamente, mas ... obrigação chamando. Ele escorregou em suas vestes e se dirigiu para seu quarto, fechando a porta sobre as concubinas ofegantes.

Após um banho,se vestiu rapidamente. Ele estava morrendo de fome. Ontem a noite tinha sido agradável mas cansativo, ele satisfez as duas mulheres várias vezes, Venoma em sua cabeça enquanto subiam uns sobre os outros, sudorese e respiração ofegante. Ele gostava de foder duas mulheres ao mesmo tempo. Fez ele ganhar resistência,para não fazer feio quando finalmente conseguir Venoma ...

Vivaldi suspirou enquanto caminhava em direção a cozinha, suas mãos enfiadas nos bolsos.

Articulada, tanto na obtenção em colocar as mãos sobre o anel, Venoma estava fazendo-o nervoso. Ela parecia ter tanta ganância quando ela falava sobre o anel que o jovem bruxo estava começando a acreditar que ela já havia planejado tê-lo para si e assumir a Mansão Snape. Com o anel em posse, ela poderia fazê-lo e ele seria sempre uma ameaça, ela a forçaria a deixar a Mansão, ou pior ... matá-lo com o poder do anel. Seus olhos negros brilhavam. Ele tinha que ter certeza que ele era o único a reclamar o anel.  
>Vivaldi abriu a porta da cozinha, assustando os funcionários. Ele caminhou até a despensa e olhou para as carnes curadas. Ele selecionou um presunto e o colocou sobre o balcão. Ele fez um movimento de corte com a mão e vários pedaços de carne foram cortados nitidamente do osso. Ele os reuniu juntos e saiu da despensa. Ele caminhou até a mesa da cozinha e se sentou.<p>

"Pão? Prato? ", Perguntou um dos servos, que trouxe às pressas uma placa para o Mestre, em seguida, pegou um pedaço de pão duro recém tirado do forno e colocá-lo em uma cesta e trouxe para a mesa, colocando-a perto de Vivaldi .  
>"Bebida", Disse o bruxo, ele quebrou um pedaço de pão e o envolveu em torno da carne, levando uma mordida saudável à mastigação. Um copo de suco frio foi criado ao lado dele, logo foi drenado à metade.<p>

"Traga-me o jarro", disse ele em torno de sua refeição.  
>A serva nervosa foi rapidamente. Ela não estava acostumada a ver seu Mestre nas cozinhas. Ela só estava na Mansão durante três meses. Vivaldi olhou para ela. Ele ainda não havia a levado para a cama. Ele fez questão de foder todos os servos do sexo feminino. Era seu direito, como Senhor da Mansão.<p>

"Qual é seu nome?" Vivaldi perguntou a ela, seus olhos negros que pairavam sobre ela. Ela tinha olhos castanhos e cabelos castanhos, lábios carnudos e uma forma curvilínea.

"Shaaron", a menina respondeu nervosa.

"Quantos anos você tem?" O mago lhe perguntou, virando-se ligeiramente na cadeira para vê-la melhor enquanto comia.

"DDDezessete, meu Senhor", respondeu ela.

Vivaldi sorriu. Ela era jovem.

"Você é virgem, Shaaron?", Perguntou ela.  
>A menina corou. Vivaldi tomou isso como um sim. Ele se recostou na cadeira e ficou olhando para ela até o rubor espalhar-se pelo corpo todo.<p>

"Você sabe que seus deveres como uma serva da Mansão?" Vivaldi perguntou-lhe, em voz baixa.

"Sim, meu Senhor. Eles disseram para mim quando cheguei há três meses ", ela respondeu-lhe, os olhos baixos no chão.  
>Vivaldi se inclinou para frente.<p>

"Então eu suponho que você sabe o seu dever em relação a mim", disse ele, seus olhos negros fixos sobre ela novamente.

"Sim, meu Senhor", a menina respondeu em voz baixa. Sim, ela sabia. E ela temia isso. Ela tinha ouvido histórias sobre como Vivaldi tratou suas virgens.  
>O bruxo olhou mais uma vez mais.<p>

"Hoje à noite, em vez de se retirar para os quartos dos servos, eu quero que você venha aos meus aposentos. Esteja preparada para passar a noite ", Vivaldi disse a ela. Ele a deixou intocável por muito tempo.

"Sim, meu Senhor", a menina disse em um sussurro, cortês

Vivaldi acenou com a cabeça em aprovação. "Volte para o seu trabalho", disse ele, descartando a menina.

Vivaldi voltou para a mesa e continuou comendo. A menina retornou ao seu trabalho, seus olhos castanhos brilhando com lágrimas não derramadas. Ele não permitiria seu Senhor vê-la chorar.

Vivaldi devorava o pão restante e a carne. Ele limpou a boca num guardanapo e se levantou da mesa. Tomando mais uma olhada na garota, que estava debruçada enquanto ela cuidava do forno, ele sorriu lascivamente, em seguida saiu da cozinha.

Ele precisava verificar a sua meia-irmã.  
>*******************************<p>

to viva e daqui a pouco mais 3 capitulos reveladores


	17. Quase lá

**CAPÍTULO 17  
><strong>

**Capítulo 17 ~ Quase lá**

Finalmente, Venoma não agüentava mais. Ela pressionou os dedos magros nos próprios templos.  
>"Ozmadias, venha a mim! Agora! ", Pensou com raiva, ao enviar o pensamento para o mascote.<br>Ozmadias acordou com um sobressalto. Sua amante o havia convocado e ela parecia bem chateada. A ave olhou para baixo em direção ao acampamento, a bruxa e o corvo tinham ido. Porra, eles haviam deixado o acampamento enquanto ele dormia. Ozmadias hesitou. Ele teve que ir para Venoma. Ela não ficaria satisfeito com o que ele tinha para mostrar a ela. O pássaro grande então saltou e bateu fortemente suas asas para cima, indo para a Mansão. Ele não se apressou.

Hermione e Rouco estavam adiantados. Eles estavam a meio caminho da montanha e o caminho estava livre. Professor Snape estava certo. A falta de magia por parte de Hermione estava dando-lhe passagem fácil pelos caminhos tortuosos. As árvores tremiam um pouco enquanto ela passava, mas nenhum galho tentou agarrá-la. As pedras não provocaram avalanches e o caminho em si não a engoliu, quando ela passou por cima das armadilhas magicamente acionadas. A bruxa subia a montanha em um ritmo bom, passando a caverna de Grog, sem sombra de idéia de que um ogro ali existiu.  
>O pássaro estridente voou à frente, os olhos redondos prescrutando pelo grande pássaro. Ele não viu nenhum sinal daquilo. Esperava que ele ainda estava dormindo lá pelo parque de campismo. Infelizmente, ele não viu o falcão vê-lo de um penhasco sombreado do lado da montanha. Este era um pássaro selvagem com apenas um pensamento, alimentar-se. O falcão saiu do rochedo e subiu silenciosamente por trás de Rouco, as garras posicionadas para o ataque.<br>Felizmente, Hermione viu a queda do falcão e gritou, "Rouco, um falcão! Voe para as árvores! "  
>O corvo nem sequer olhou para trás, mas foi direto para as árvores, o falcão logo em seguida em perseguição mortal. Há vários metros de distâncias, o corvo viu e rumou para um aglomerado emaranhado denso de galhos, pulando através deles, para se proteger. O falcão tentou seguir sem sucesso e soltou um grito de frustração. Pairou sobre os ramos, olhando rouco por entre os ramos, expelindo uma enorme quantidade de grasnando e obscenidades de passarinho. Hermione parou debaixo da árvore e persuadiu o corvo, irritado e assustado até seus ombros. O falcão voou, mas não para tentar atacá-lo novamente, por causa da presença da bruxa. Eventualmente, o gavião foi embora, decidindo buscar uma refeição em outro lugar.<br>Enquanto Hermione continuava a subir a trilha, Rouco enviou suas imagens mostrando o gavião sendo morto em uma série de maneiras desagradáveis, a mais heróica foi Rouco executando o falcão através de um bico alongado e fantasticamente afiado, então grasnando vitoriosamente, uma garra firmemente plantada no corpo que ainda tremia. Hermione ria e disse que ele era um pássaro muito valente. Rouco crocitou em louvor. Ele ficou no ombro de Hermione até o anoitecer.

* * *

><p>Ozmadias chegou à Mansão Snape,ficando no parapeito da janela. Venoma estava esperando por ele e não havia sorrisos em seu rosto.<br>"Ozmadias, por que você não entrou em contato comigo? Isto é muito importante. O que aconteceu com a bruxa? ", Ela perguntou para o pássaro, franzindo a testa.  
>Ozmadias enviava imagens dos unicórnios furiosos serem impedidos pelo corvo maldito e de Grog fugindo do acampamento. Venoma estava lívida e muito preocupada com o brilho que tinha cercado tenda de Hermione.<br>"Isso é impossível. Ela não é uma Snape. Como poderia o Guardião ter se manifestado para protegê-la? Ele não pode ser invocado por quem não é um membro da nossa família. Algo está muito errado aqui. Muito estranho e muito errado ", disse ela, andando pela sala.  
>Vivaldi entrou e soube imediatamente que algo estava errado pela forma raivosa de que Venoma estava caminhando, para trás e para frente em toda a sala, seu vestido preto sacudindo em seu rastro. Viu-a por um momento antes de falar.<br>"Irmã, o que há de errado?", Perguntou ele.  
>Venoma olhou para ele, seus olhos negros brilhando de raiva.<br>"O que há de errado? O que há de errado? A bruxa ainda vive, é o que há de errado. Proteções da montanha deixaram de funcionar contra ela, e ela escapou de Sewell e Grog ", Venoma cuspiu. Ela se virou para Ozmadias.  
>"Onde ela está agora, Ozmadias?", Ela perguntou para o pássaro. Ele tinha medo disso. Ele enviou-lhe uma imagem do acampamento abandonado.<br>"Onde ela foi? Como você pôde perdê-la? "Venoma exigia, com os punhos cerrados. Ela tremia um pouco.  
>Ozmadias enviou uma imagem de si mesmo dormindo. Era injusto de Venoma esperar que ele ficasse acordado um dia inteiro. Uma hora ele tinha que dormir.<br>"Seu imprestável cabeça de merda!" Venoma gritou, levantando os braços para explodir o pássaro. Ozmadias fechou os olhos. Vivaldi correu para a janela e agarrou as mãos de sua irmã, impedindo dela usar o seu poder. Ele não era particularmente louco por Ozmadias, mas ele era útil e necessário para entregas e mensagens, bem como espionagem.  
>"Venoma! Não! Você está louca? Precisamos de Ozmadias! Acalme-se! "O mago disse, segurando as mãos com força.<br>Venoma olhou para ele com tanto ódio em seus olhos que o bruxo fraquejou. A bruxa parecia perceber que ela estava mostrando suas verdadeiras cores e rapidamente se acalmou, os olhos nublaram-se novamente.  
>"Eu estou tão arrependida meu caro irmão. Esta situação tem-me lavado às bordas!. Eu não quis fazer isso ", disse ela, seus olhos começam a brilhar com lágrimas não derramadas. Ela caiu nos braços de Vivaldi, pressionando-se contra ele. O mago envolveu a irmã, saboreando braços dela em volta de seu corpo esguio, os seios apertando contra o tórax dele. Ele garantiu que não houve contatos abaixo da cintura, o efeito dela sobre ele seria óbvio demais. Ele alisou a mão sobre o cabelo sedoso dela.<br>"Está tudo bem Venoma,tudo certo," ele ronronou confortavelmente, "Você está sob muita tensão. Se ela chega ao topo da montanha, vamos lidar com ela. Não se preocupe ", disse ele.  
>Venoma puxado para trás dele.<br>"Mas Vivaldi ... o guardião manifestou-se por ela!" Venoma disse.  
>Vivaldi estava atordoado. O guardião só se manifesta para membros da família Snape. Como poderia mostrar-se para a bruxa? Ele olhou para Ozmadias.<br>"O pássaro viu o guardião?", Ele perguntou, seus olhos curiosos.  
>"Não, era muito escuro. Mas ele viu o brilho em volta da barraca da bruxa. Ele a protegeu de Grog ", respondeu Venoma, com desagrado gravado em seu belo rosto.<br>Vivaldi franziu a testa.  
>"Vai ser difícil pará-la se o guardião protegê-la, Venoma", disse ele.<br>Ele queria o anel, mas não lhe faria nenhum bem se ele estivesse morto. Vivaldi foi muito sensível quando se trata de situações como esta. Vida, morte, bem,mal. Realmente muito simples.  
>"Talvez devêssemos deixá-la completar sua missão e ir", sugeriu.<br>Venoma olhou para ele com horror, então desdém.  
>"Você é um covarde. Você poderia deixá-la tomar o que nos pertence e sair daqui sem ser molestada? Você não tem espinha dorsal. Você não é um homem, você é um garoto chorão", ela cuspiu para ele, seus olhos se estreitaram.<br>Narinas de Vivaldi queimavam. Venoma nunca tinha falado com ele assim. Antes que ele sabia o que estava fazendo, ele tinha agarrado o pulso Venoma e torceu-lhe o braço atrás das costas dolorosamente.  
>"Você nunca vai me chamar de covarde, ou menino, Venoma. Eu sou muito mais que um homem, sou o Mestre desta casa! Só porque eu permitir que você execute a Mansão como você deseja não lhe dá o direito de me humilhar. Eu posso te espancar e açoitar,a deixando a uma polegada de perder sua vida miserável. Você também está sujeito à minha vontade, irmã. Não confunda minha bondade com fraqueza. Eu sou um Snape e não hesitarei em punir um dos meus, se necessário. Não, nunca me desrespeite novamente. Você me entende? ", Ele sussurrou contra a orelha dela, pressionando o próprio corpo contra o dela. Ele assegurou também que ela sentiria toda sua ereção, embora ele não fizesse nenhuma menção de forçá-la ao ato.<br>Venoma estava assustada. Ela nunca tinha visto esse lado de Vivaldi. Ela não sabia quanta raiva contida ou brutalidade seu meio irmão era capaz.  
>"Sim, Vivaldi, eu entendo", ela sussurrou. Ele a deixou ir e a girou para encará-lo.<br>"Eu espero que você não planeja nenhuma forma de retribuição Venoma. Qualquer atentado contra minha vida vai ser tratada com rigor e rapidez ", disse ele, olhando em seus olhos negros com seu próprio olhar de pedra. "E eu sei que você quer o anel para si mesmo, irmã. Isso nunca vai acontecer. Se adquiri-lo, ele será colocado no meu dedo e passado para meus herdeiros. Se você tentar possuí-lo, eu vou olhar para tal ato como um ataque pessoal e agir em conformidade. "  
>Venoma encarava o mago. Ela o subestimou mal. Ela assumiu que tinha Vivaldi na palma da mão, mantendo-o ofegante atrás dela. Aparentemente, o desejo não foi suficiente para manter os genes Snape na baía. O bruxo foi tão cruel e perverso como qualquer um de seus antepassados. Ele tinha seus próprios objetivos e ela nunca tinha reconhecido isso. Ela não tinha dúvida de que ele iria fazer algo terrível com ela se ela sair da linha. Ela olhou para Vivaldi com um novo respeito. Agora ele estava agindo como um verdadeiro Senhor da Mansão. Foi de certo modo, excitante.<br>"Sim, meu Senhor", disse ela suavemente.  
>Vivaldi olhou para ela. Foi a primeira vez que sua meia-irmã tinha reconhecido o seu título. Ele lhe deu um sorriso, então seus olhos tomou conta dela lentamente.<br>Ozmadias assistiu a troca de obediência. Ele era grato a Vivaldi por parar Venoma. Havia uma boa chance de que ela o teria matado. Ela poderia não ter lhe dado uma explosão plena, mas ele teria sido atordoado e cairia da janela. Ele provavelmente não teria sido capaz de se recuperar, rápido o suficiente para endireitar-se e voar. Ele se chocaria contra o chão da montanha.  
>"Envie o pássaro de volta para baixo para ver o progresso da bruxa. Diga a ele para retornar tanto quando ela atingir o topo da montanha, ou quando a montanha a matá-la, "Vivaldi instruiu sua irmã. Ozmadias compreendê-lo, mas Vivaldi respeitava o arranjo mascotemestre e não ordenou diretamente, as instruções foram repetidas para o pássaro, em seguida, abraçou-o ao redor do pescoço. Ozmadias pegou com firmeza.  
>"Sinto muito meu animal de estimação", Venoma disse, acariciando a crista.<br>Ozmadias permaneceu indiferente. Ela quase explodiu ele. Ele precisava de tempo para re-estabelecer a confiança, talvez ele nunca o faria. Venoma pareceu sentir isso, e olhou a ave partir, seus olhos escuros estavam tristes. Ela realmente estava arrependida. Ela tinha aquele temperamento Snape,indisciplinado e agiu antes de pensar.  
>"Vai, meu animal de estimação", disse ela em breve.<br>Ozmadias caiu para fora da janela e voou fortemente. Agora só Venoma e Vivaldi permaneciam na sala de criação. O mago olhou para ela, consciente de seu novo status em seus olhos. Ele deveria ter torcido o braço dela há muito tempo. Parecia que ela respondeu a força, ao invés de adoração.  
>"Você me irritou muito, Venoma", disse ele, seus olhos frios agora.<br>Venoma baixou os olhos.  
>"Sinto muito, meu Senhor", respondeu ela.<br>Vivaldi olhou para ela, perguntando se ele ousaria. Então ele o fez.  
>"O quanto você está arrependida?", Ele suspirou, seus olhos negros brilhantes e quentes para ela.<br>Venoma olhou para ele, calculando a sua situação em sua mente. O equilíbrio de poder mudou. Seu meio-irmão tinha afirmado o seu senhorio da Mansão e seu lugar como seu Amo. Ela tinha perdido o poder e houve apenas uma maneira que ela poderia recuperá-lo.  
>Venoma abraçou seu meio-irmão, pressionou seu corpo contra o dele e deu-lhe um beijo muito não-casto para irmãos.<br>"Sinto muito", disse ela, seus olhos líquidos. "Como posso provar isso para você, meu Senhor?"  
>Vivaldi olhou para ela um momento, o gosto dela ainda em seus lábios, suas curvas moldada ao seu corpo. O mago parcialmente virou-se e acenou com a mão para a porta da sala, fechando e trancando-os.<br>"Tenho certeza que você vai encontrar uma maneira, minha irmã", disse ele ...

* * *

><p>Ozmadias circulou lá no alto e encontrou Hermione rapidamente. Ela estava quase no topo da montanha. Instalou-se no alto de um penhasco, sabendo que o pássaro preto estava assistindo ela. Desta vez Ele iria ficar acordado a noite inteira. Ele não queria passar por essa experiência novamente com sua ama.<p>

Hermione tinha se adiantado e tinha andado mais de três quartos do caminho até a montanha. Ela poderia tocar na soleira da Mansão Snape. O domicílio parecia construído principalmente de pedra, mas parte dele parecia estar realmente esculpido na encosta da montanha. A Família distante do professor morava lá. Hermione não tinha a intenção de conhecê-los, mas diretamente encontrar o túmulo ancestral. Seria melhor obter permissão, mas enquanto ela tivesse o anel, não seria provável a melhor idéia, seria um confronto. Ela queria evitar isso. Ela tinha um sentimento de que esses Snapes não hesitariam em usar a magia contra ela para recuperar o anel.  
>Ela desejava ter um feitiço de desilusão. Seria certamente bem prático agora. Então, ela poderia acessar o túmulo sem ser observada.<p>

Ficar prostrada mentalizando não ia fazer isso mais fácil. A noite caía e ela começou a procurar um lugar para acampar. Ela estava muito cansada. O ar estava rarefeito e ela não estava acostumada. Hermione desejava ter imaginado encontrar-se nessa situação e tivesse pensado em pedir para Flitwick um encanto para neutralizar o efeito. Mais uma vez, desejar não ia ajudar em nada.

Hermione localizou um ponto perto de algumas árvores e rapidamente montou um acampamento. Depois de fazer uma fogueira e preparando sua tenda, colocou a pedra de aquecimento e seu saco de dormir dentro, ela e rouco compartilharam algumas tiras de carne seca. Amanhã ela estaria completando sua jornada e queria iniciar de manhã cedo. Rouco novamente se abrigou nos galhos de uma árvore próxima. Ambos caíram no sono rapidamente.

Vários lobos magros e esqueléticos ao longo do caminho seguiram em direção do acampamento de Hermione. A pele deles estavam emaranhadas e os olhos amarelos e afiados com fome. Um lobo particularmente ósseo fungou o caminho, pegando o cheiro de Hermione. Ele resmungou, puxando os outros lobos, que também inalaram o odor. Eles se entreolharam, depois subiram pela montanha, seguindo a trilha. Eles não tinham certeza do que é que eles tinham rastreado, mas eles estavam interessados. Tinha sido difícil caçar ultimamente, com os unicórnios de guarda. Os lobos caçavam principalmente os bodes da montanha, mas os unicórnios atacaram com regularidade, levando-os para longe, onde a caça era terrível. Apenas pequenos roedores viviam na base da montanha.

Eles não conseguiam pegar o suficiente para encher a barriga. Foi difícil voltar rastejando até a montanha sem ser detectado. Unicórnios tinha um incrível senso de olfato. Eles tiveram que proceder à noite, quando o rebanho dormiu e se esconder em cavernas durante o dia. Os animais foram morrendo de fome. Qualquer que fosse a criatura que deixou esse aroma, não demonstrou ser um predador em si, eles iriam derrubá-la. Era uma questão de sobrevivência.

* * *

><p>A autora não gosta de relações incestuosas,logo,ela deixou para nossa imaginação de como e o quanto Vemona teve que fazer para se redimir =D<p> 


	18. Uma Noite Longa

**Capítulo 18 ~ Uma Noite Longa**

Os lobos rapidamente seguiram o rastro de Hermione para o parque de campismo e furtivamente se aproximaram da barraca, farejando-a com interesse. A coisa que eles queriam estava lá dentro. Um lobo testou a tenda com a pata ... era suave. Ele postou seus dentes no canto e puxou.

Dentro da tenda, Hermione estava vagamente consciente de uma perturbação, mas apenas se mudou em seu sono. Foi só quando a tenda foi puxada e rasgada completamente que ela acordou e viu o buraco. Ela arrastou-se para fora do saco de dormir assim que Rouco soou o alarme. Pescou a lanterna para fora de sua embalagem, descompactou o flap, rastejando para fora da tenda e pôs-se em pé. Os lobos caíram para trás quando a aba se abriu e agora estavam enfileirados em uma linha, vários metros de distância, medindo sua presa. Hermione lustrando a luz em cinco pares de olhos luminosos. Os lobos começaram a rosnar. Qualquer tipo de animal ela fosse, eles estavam confiantes de que poderiam levá-la para baixo.

Rouco atacou com um rasante nos lobos, tentando dispersá-los. Eles deram um pequeno recuo, mas não foram embora. Um deu um bote no ar quando o corvo fez seu próximo mergulho e quase o pegou. Rouco voou para o ombro de Hermione,crocitando o inferno para os lobos. "Merda," Hermione pensou enquanto cuidadosamente abaixou-se e pegou o suporte de madeira resistente que estava deitado ao lado da tenda. Ela agarrou-o como um bastão de cricket e começou a gritar com os lobos que se aproximavam dela e balançava o bastão improvisado para trás em um arco amplo. Isso foi um erro. Ela deveria ter recuado em direção às árvores para protegê-la nas costas. Tudo o que ela conseguiu fazer foi ficar presa em um círculo enquanto os lobos fechavam o cerco. Ela girava em círculos balançando o taco improvisado, tentando manter os animais sedentos dela, mas o desespero fez os lobos mais corajosos e cada um tentava se aproximar quando ela girava de costas para um deles. O anel começou a aquecer em seu dedo. Hermione senti-lo, mas não tinha tempo para examiná-lo. Um lobo tinha-se apressado e cravou os dentes na calça, ela chutou ele. Levou alguns instantes sacudindo a perna para se desvincilhar. Os outros mergulharam mais próximos.

O pássaro estridente ainda se agarrava a seu ombro, gritando furiosamente contra os lobos. Parecia cada vez pior para o corvo e bruxa. Um lobo saltou para o rosto de Hermione. Ela gritou e fechou os olhos esperando as presas para rasgá-la inteira. Ela ouviu um grito, abriu os olhos e viu o lobo se contorcendo no chão como se tivesse sido atingido. Os outros lobos olharam para ele, mas estavam com tanta fome que não recuaram. Outro saltou para as costas de Hermione, a bruxa foi ao chão, mas novamente houve um grito e o peso do animal de repente desapareceu, Hermione rapidamente levantou-se. Que o lobo também foi se contorcendo terrivelmente, seus dentes puxados para trás de suas gengivas. Os outros três lobos estavam se movendo incertos agora, mudando de pata a pata e lamentando-se enquanto eles olharam para os seus companheiros. Eles não entendiam o que estava acontecendo. A criatura não tinha atingido ou mordido um dos lobos até a morte, mas eles estavam no chão e aparentemente sofrendo muito. Hermione, vendo a indecisão dos animais, correu gritando com os outros três lobos, balançando o bastão e acertando em cheio o alvo. O lobo gritou de dor e fugiu. Os outros dois lobos, ao ver seu companheiro fugir seguiu o exemplo e correu para a escuridão, deixando os outros companheiros caídos para trás.

Hermione brilhou a lanterna sobre os animais se contorcendo e ficou horrorizada ao ver como eles eram finos. Mesmo que os lobos estavam tentando matá-la, ela podia ver que a fome foi a força motriz por trás deles. Ela sentiu pena dos animais e se ela tivesse sua varinha, ela teria colocá-los longe de sua miséria. Ela não tinha idéia do que havia acontecido com eles. "Coitadinhos", disse ela, "Eu queria que vocês não estivessem sofrendo assim." No momento em que a bruxa soltou esse sentimento, os dois lobos pararam de convulsionar e saltaram, as orelhas achatadas e rosnando para Hermione. Em seguida, eles fugiram , deixando a criatura para trás. Foi muito forte para eles.

Hermione estava boquiaberta enquanto via os lobos irem. O que aconteceu? Ela olhou para o anel. O "S" foi ligeiramente brilhando com uma luz pulsante azul. Ela lentamente desapareceu. O anel havia protegido eles. Snape viu a tentativa corajosa de Hermione em lutar contra os lobos. Ele não conseguia entender por que o anel não estava trabalhando para proteger a bruxa. Deveria ter atingido todos os animais. Ele tinha sido eficaz e imediatamente contra-atacou quando o homem ameaçou atacá-la. Ele viu o bote do lobo e Hermione fechar os olhos. O estômago do Mestre de Poções se apertou. Ele estava certo de que o animal iria rasgar Hermione em pedaços. Em seguida, o animal foi arremessado de volta para o chão e não se levantou novamente, mas estava lá tremendo como se estivesse em uma grande dor. A mesma coisa aconteceu com o lobo que levou a bruxa ao chão. Ele foi arremessado de volta para o chão, convulsionando violentamente. Ele viu Hermione expulsar os outros três lobos, seus olhos negros brilhavam em admiração. Ela era uma bruxa muito corajosa. Também compassiva. Ela expressou simpatia pelos animais em convulsão. Snape fez uma careta. Se ele tivesse sido atacado, ele teria encontrado uma grande pedra e bateria com ela neles até entrar dentro da cabeça peluda.

Ele pensou sobre a reação do anel para os animais. O anel não quis matá-los imediatamente, porque eles eram animais, animais morrendo de fome, não homens com a intenção de matar. Ele só atacou os lobos que realmente iriam fazer dano corporal, desativando-os, dando-lhes uma grande dor. O anel adivinhou o desejo de Hermione que não queria os animais sofrendo e os soltou. Foi sem dúvida um item mágico interessante.

* * *

><p>Snape viu como Hermione fez uma fogueira grande e trouxe o saco de dormir para fora da tenda arruinada e o estendeu no chão a uma curta distância do incêndio. Ela colocou o bastão ao lado do saco de dormir. Rouco voltou para o ramo de árvore, mas não dobrou a cabeça entre a asa para dormir. Ele permaneceu em silêncio, mas atento ... os seus olhos redondos e negros olhando para a escuridão, atento para qualquer movimento. Snape podia ver Hermione fazendo a mesma coisa, seus olhos cor de amêndoas encarando a escuridão além da fogueira. Após cerca de uma hora, a bruxa dormiu.<p>

Snape viu como a névoa mais uma vez apareceu, e se espalhou através da imagem para rodeá-lo. Ela estava sonhando de novo, e logo ele estaria em sua presença. Ele sentiu a névoa se aglutinando sob seus pés, dando-lhe tração, a sensação de espaço ao redor dele. Ele começou a andar, procurando Hermione quando a névoa mudou formando seu acampamento. Ela estava lá dormindo no saco de dormir. O professor caminhou até ela e ajoelhou-se, estudando o rosto dela à luz do fogo. Ela parecia em paz. Adorável. Ele não se importaria de acordar ao lado do rosto adormecido ,suave e gentil. Ele olhou para ela novamente, sentindo uma agitação. Talvez não tão gentilmente. Ele sempre soube que Hermione era uma bruxa determinada, mas ele não tinha sonhado que ela seria tão forte. Lutando contra lobos. A maioria das bruxas teriam se dissolvido em prantos de terror, especialmente se elas estivessem sem varinha. Ela não fugiu da briga, mesmo que sua magia tenha sido tomada e nunca admitiria ser derrotada. Seus olhos suavizaram um pouco quando ela suspirou e mudou.

De repente, os olhos cor de amêndoas se abriram bem devagar, e olhou para ele. "Professor", ela disse sonolenta. "Sim, Hermione. Eu estou aqui ", disse ele. Hermione se moveu a caminho para fora do saco, e o professor a ajudou a ficar nos próprios pés. Ela olhou em volta, então de volta para ele bruscamente.

"Como é que você está no meu acampamento, Professor? Você é um fantasma? ", Ela perguntou-lhe. "Esta é uma versão sonho de seu acampamento, Hermione. Você ainda está dormindo ", respondeu Snape. Ele não tinha lançado mão dela ainda, divertindo-se com seu calor e suavidade.

"Quanto a mim em ser um fantasma, eu suponho que eu estou perto disto. Mas não muito perto. Foi-me recusado a entrada para a terra de luz e amor. "

Hermione sorriu para ele. "Agora, por que não me surpreende?", Perguntou ela. Severus Snape na terra de luz e do amor? A imagem de seu rosto escuro amarrado entre os querubins dançando, arco-íris e bancos de nuvens fluindo quase a fez se dissolver em risos histéricos.

Snape franziu a testa. "Não acha que sou qualificado para entrar num reino como este?", disse ele um tanto rigidamente. "Eu lhe asseguro, Hermione que, neste momento eu sou definitivamente o mais puro material do céu. Parece-me que consegui um 'salvo-conduto' por matar Voldemort. Removendo sua maldade em troca da minhas própria vida. Mas foi-me recusado entrada, Hermione porque ... " Aqui, ele hesitou. Hermione franziu a testa para ele.

"Porque o que, professor? Diga-me, "Hermione insistiu. Snape olhou para ela. "De acordo com os seres de luzes, eu não sou corretamente "morto ainda", respondeu Snape. Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram. O professor não está morto?

"O que significa isso?", Ela perguntou-lhe: "Se você não está morto, o que é?" Snape sorriu.

"Eu imagino que eu estou pendurado na balança, por assim dizer," ele respondeu: "Espero que não por muito mais tempo. Você vê, Hermione. Eu dei a minha vida para matar Voldemort, mas apenas temporariamente, pelo menos essa era a minha esperança. Seu propósito em ir para a minha tumba ancestral é me reviver. Para me trazer de volta ao mundo corporal. "

Hermione olhou para o professor, a boca aberta. Depois de alguns momentos ela conseguiu fechá-la. "Você me enviou nesta jornada para ressuscitar... você, professor?", Ela perguntou-lhe.

"Sim", disse ele sedosamente. Imediatamente, Hermione começou a corar, pensando sobre o seu comportamento no primeiro sonho. As coisas que ela havia admitido para ele, as coisas que tinham feito. Ela só tinha agido daquela maneira, porque ela tinha certeza que o professor tinha ido embora para sempre. Se ele voltasse ...

"Oh meu deus," Hermione respirou, hiperventilando como se ela estivesse prestes a desmaiar. Seus joelhos começaram a dobrar. O professor pegou, puxando-a contra seu corpo. Seus olhos negros olhando para ela.

"Você está bem, Hermione?" Ele ronronou, segurando-a firmemente. Ele sabia que ela só agora percebeu que se ele voltasse, as coisas entre eles seriam muito diferentes. A bruxa olhou para ele muito consciente de sua proximidade, de sua masculinidade.

"Professor ... se você voltar, o que isso significa? Para nós? ", Ela perguntou-lhe, com o coração disparado. Seus olhos brilharam para ela.

"Provavelmente isso significa que, quando voltarmos a Hogwarts, e depois de toda a emoção diminuir, vou varrê-la em meus braços, levá-la aos meus aposentos, a deflorar e tornar-se seu amante", ele respondeu suavemente.

Então Snape beijou Hermione, cobrindo a boca com a sua e chupando os lábios suavemente antes de invadir a boca com a língua exploratória, com fome. Hermione respondeu instantaneamente, envolvendo os braços em volta do pescoço dele, a barriga queimando com o calor, quando um gemido suave subiu de dentro dela. Snape suavemente afastou seus lábios, seus olhos procurando o rosto lentamente enquanto ela procurava sua boca novamente. Ele lhe deu um sorriso convencido.

"E a partir da sua resposta ao meu beijo, eu tenho um sentimento que você vai receber minhas outras atenções mais aguçadas", ele disse, sua voz um rosnado baixo. "Há tanta coisa que quero fazer para você, Hermione. Você não tem idéia de quanto prazer eu lhe darei. " Ouvindo a paixão e a promessa naquela voz e sentir o corpo duro e magro pressionado contra o dela, Hermione sentiu como se ela pudesse derreter reduzida a uma gosmenta, pegajosa poça de luxúria. "Mas, primeiro, você tem que me trazer de volta", disse ele, afastando-se dela com um esforço. Hermione era inteiramente fogo e desejo.

Ela tinha passado por tanta coisa nos últimos três dias, seria maravilhoso se perder neste sonho com o Professor. Ela não tinha certeza se acreditava no que o Professor sonho estava dizendo para ela, mas sua presença foi um forte despertar reconfortante. Ela estava tão atraída para o bruxo. Ela queria que seu sonho fosse além dessas insinuações eróticas.

"Professor, eu quero fazer algo agora. Qualquer coisa. Ando muito estressada e eu estou excitada, e você está aqui, e você me quer. Eu não entendo por que você não vai deixar acontecer quando eu estou tão disposta a deixar rolar ", ela disse baixinho, olhando nos olhos escuros do mago. Snape olhou para o olhos cheios de desejos de Hermione. Isto foi apenas o que ele precisava. A jovem que tinha sido o assunto de seu interesse e desejo dos últimos cinco anos, dizendo a ele o que ele sempre fantasiou ouvir daqueles lábios. Que ela o queria, que ela queria transar com ele. Sim, ele estava flutuando entre a vida e a morte, quando seu sonho de ter Hermione tarada por ele se tornou realidade.

Isso é apenas o modo que a vida dele parecia trabalhar a maior parte do tempo. Ele suspirou. Seria tão fácil tirar a virgindade da bruxa, encantadora, corajosa e disposta em cima de seu saco de dormir à luz do fogo. Snape estava tentado. No entanto, ele ainda não tinha certeza se deflorar Hermione no mundo dos seus sonhos afetaria o seu estado virgem no mundo real. Ele não era uma invenção de um sonho, não importava o que a bruxa acreditava. Ele estava vivo, um bruxo cheio de sangue. Sua ereção atestava esse fato. Ele continuou a olhar fixamente para Hermione, que estava olhando para ele como se ele fosse um pedaço suculento de chocolate e ela tinha o maior apetite do mundo para doces.

Não. Ele não poderia fazê-lo. Os unicórnios ainda estavam vagando pela montanha e poderia aparecer novamente. Se ela não fosse um virgem, Sewell provavelmente tentaria matá-la. O anel iria protegê-la, mas seria melhor manter a situação status quo.

"Eu não posso, Hermione," disse à bruxa: "Há circunstâncias que tornam muito arriscado para você."

"Eu estou disposta a enfrentar os riscos", disse Hermione, movendo-se para diminuir o espaço entre eles. Ele conseguia sentir o calor do corpo dela através da roupa, e ela estava tremendo de desejo. Snape gemeu. Isso não era remotamente justo. Ela cheirava a fumaça e ar da montanha, como uma ninfa que tinha andado através da terra e do fogo. Ele não encontrou o odor desagradável.

"Eu não sou, Hermione. Isso é muito importante ", disse ele, mas sem se afastar dela. Ela foi moldada para ele e isso o fez se sentir bem. Muito bem. Havia passado um longo tempo desde que ele teve uma mulher dessa maneira. Além disso, ele era grato a Hermione. Ela havia arriscado tanto para cumprir o seu último pedido. Ele gostaria de mostrar o seu apreço de uma forma muito física. Mais uma vez "não" bateu em sua cabeça.

"Então, pelo menos, me beije de novo", Hermione sussurrou, ficando nas pontas dos pés para encostar seus lábios nos dele. Snape suspirou, sabendo que ele não deveria fazê-lo, que ele deveria tentar voltar ao limbo que ocupava e deixar a bruxa retornar para seu sono, mas ele estava muito atraído por ela, também movido por seu desejo para ele se afastar ela. Ele abaixou a cabeça e a beijou novamente, saboreando o calor e sua luxúria, perdendo-se nela.

"Toque-me", Hermione sussurrou com sua boca exigente. Ele tinha que fazer algo diferente do que apenas beijá-la, caramba. Seu tom fez o mago corresponder e Snape deslizou as mãos pelas costas e ao redor das curvas femininas, então levemente sobre os quadris. Hermione começou a acariciá-lo, bem como, passando as mãos por suas costas, demorando-se no tronco magro e rígido, puxando-o para mais perto,para sentir sua dureza, para que ela pudesse sentir a sua excitação. Sua dureza a fez molhada e ela gemeu contra os lábios dele. O Professor deslizou as mãos sobre sua bunda e nas costas de suas coxas. Que ela deixá-lo tocá-la desta forma fez sua respiração vir mais rápido, e ele deslizou as mãos para cima, sob sua camisa e sentindo a maciez e o calor daquela pele. Isso foi um erro, porque no momento ele tocou a carne, ele automaticamente aprofundou seu beijo antes de escorregar na garganta dela.

Hermione estava ronronando como um gatinho quando sentiu os lábios macios movendo-se sobre seu pescoço. Ela nunca havia sentido nada tão sensual, tão maravilhoso. Ela queria mais contato. "Professor", ela gemeu, "Mais, por favor." Snape moveu suas mãos em volta da cintura, através de sua barriga e até seus seios. Ela usava um sutiã esportivo, e as palmas das mãos deslizou sobre ele, sentindo os picos duros dos mamilos sob o tecido. Ela sibilou quando ele tocava seus seios, encorajando-o para massagear e acariciá-los. Hermione começou a ofegar de uma forma muito apaixonada e ele se afastou de sua garganta para olhar para ela. Os olhos da bruxa estavam semicerrados com tanto prazer, sua boca se separaram, os lábios brilhantes e inchados.

"Suas mãos, me sinto tão bem," ela ronronou meio que pressionando-os antes de chegar em sua camisa e puxando seu sutiã até para que ela pudesse sentir as mãos dele em sua pele. Snape mordeu os lábios, quando ele pegou dois punhados de seios firmes e grandes. Ela era uma bruxa bem construída, e o seu pau estava ameaçando rebentar para fora da calça. Ele tinha que prová-los. Ele puxou a camisa e envolveu um braço em volta da cintura dela para apoiá-la quando ela se inclinou para trás, dando-lhe acesso. Lambeu, chupou e beijou primeiro um, depois outro, seus lábios e língua correndo sobre a rosada, carne firme, sentindo os dedos vasculham o seu cabelo, acariciando-lhe enquanto ela sussurrava em encorajamento. Ela movia sua pélvis contra o seu pau rígido, precisando, querendo mais.

Ele não podia foder. Ele não podia ... mas ele poderia dar a ela o que ela precisava. Com a outra mão ele desfez o botão da calça e enfiou a mão dentro, sob a calcinha e tocou a umidade do sexo dela. Hermione cedeu contra sua mão, seus olhos amendoados ficaram amplos quando ele colocou um dedo entre suas dobras. Ele sussurrou e mordeu o lábio ao calor e umidade daquela vagina. Ele sentiu o estiramento da pele que protegia a entrada um pouco abaixo de seu dedo e afastou-se,para esfregar seu clitóris. Deuses, ela parecia perfeita, como ela era.

Ele viu seu rosto enquanto ele manipulava seu sexo, segurando seu corpo e se contorcendo, seus gritos de prazer aumentado. Deuses, que ele queria enfiar o pau nela, mas continuou a trabalhar apenas para a libertação dela. Ela veio com um grito, estremecendo em seus braços, seus olhos revirados para cima com o orgasmo batendo nela. O Professor gemeu de novo, levado quase além dos seus limites, quando ela se arqueou contra a mão dele, e ele sentiu aquele orgasmo despejado sobre os dedos dele. "Droga", ele suspirou, ela gemia, puxando-se para a frente e descansando contra ele,as pernas dela não tinham forças para sustentar o próprio corpo. Ele lentamente retirou a mão e trouxe ao nariz. Sim, pelos deuses, no reino dos sonhos até mesmo o gozo era real. Ele provou a bruxa pela primeira vez e as narinas dele inflaram, em seguida, olhou para Hermione, cujo rosto foi pressionado nas vestes de Snape. Ele precisava ir.

"Hermione ... eu tenho que ir. Eu não posso ficar ", disse ele, sua voz grave com o desejo. Se eu ficar você vai definitivamente perder a virgindade para mim. "

"Não ... não vá. Pegue minha virgindade ", ela gemeu contra ele. Sua mão se mudou para a protuberância enorme debaixo daquele manto negro e começou a esfregá-lo com insistência. Merda! Snape não sabia como sair do sonho. Ele desesperadamente imaginou-se retratado no reino estrelado e flutuando, tentando ignorar a sensação deliciosa daquela mão esfregando seu pau através de suas vestes. Ele gemia e era cada vez mais difícil visualizar. Então ele se sentiu iluminar-se. Não houve mais contato. Ele estava se dissolvendo, o cenário foi escurecendo. Ele estava saindo daquele sonho.

"Não!" Hermione gritou quando ele desapareceu. Ela agarrou desesperadamente para ele, os braços passando por seu corpo. Seus olhos eram intensos quando ele olhou para ela. "Amanhã", ele disse antes de desaparecer de vista, "Amanhã você não vai ter que confiar em sonhos, Hermione. Vá para o túmulo. O anel fará o resto. " Então ele se foi.

Hermione deu uma birra de pequeno porte. "Malditos deuses, Professor!", Ela gritou sacudindo a mão para o espaço vazio que ele ocupava, e chutando a terra. "Diga a eles que com mulher são se brinca! McGonagal estava certa sobre você! Mesmo do além-túmulo você é um bastardo! " Snape sorriu enquanto observava no sonho a bruxa amaldiçoá-lo.

Inferno, ele fez o que pôde, a deixando com a virtude intacta. E ela foi completamente ingrata. Ele não era uma provocação. Hermione que foi uma provocação. Aquela carne, flexível e disposta e ele não poderia tocá-la. Basta esperar até que ele voltar a ter forma corpórea. Ele vai enfiar o pau em todo aquele corpo doce, Hermione Granger não sabe o que ela tinha começado.

Ele olhou para suas vestes protraindo enquanto ele derivava preguiçosamente no vazio, perguntando-se que de alguma forma ele teria perturbado o esquema das coisas terrivelmente se ele tivesse acabado com aquele martírio.

* * *

><p>Vestida com camisola e roupão, Shaaron se aproximou das grandes portas ornamentadas do quarto de Vivaldi. Seu coração estava na garganta e ela tinha lágrimas não derramadas no olhar. Ela esperava que o mago fosse suave, embora as outras servas do sexo feminino tinha dito a ela que seria improvável. Vivaldi acreditava na quebra de uma virgem completamente. A idéia de ser o primeiro homem a ter uma mulher o excitava, e ele tomava as virgens totalmente de uma forma que nenhum outro homem poderia ser o primeiro a fazer qualquer coisa que ele já não tivesse feito.<p>

Era impossível para ela fugir da mansão devido à sua localização, e mesmo que ela o fizesse, ela não tinha para onde ir. A razão pela qual ela veio para a Mansão era que seu pai tinha morrido, e ele sendo um pobre homem que a deixou com nada. Sua casa era uma locação e o locador poucas semanas depois já tinha uma nova família para colocar dentro. Ela não conseguia encontrar trabalho na aldeia e não queria se tornar uma prostituta. Ketri havia a encontrado na praia, cavando em busca de moluscos, quando ele fez o convite. Ele foi honesto sobre o que poderia se esperar dela.

"Se o Senhor da Mansão a quiser Shaaron, você será obrigada a transar com ele. São os modos dele e melhor um mago algumas vezes do que um trem constante de bruxos dia após dia ", ele disse a ela. E ele estava certo. Foi o menor de um número de males. Ketri gentilmente se ofereceu para livrá-la de seu estado virgem, mas Shaaron recusou.

Agora, enquanto ela estava fora da sala do mestre, ela se perguntava se ela deveria ter aceitado aquela oferta. Bem, já era tarde demais agora. Ela bateu na porta. A voz cansada do sexo masculino respondeu ela. "Quem é?" Vivaldi gemeu. O Mago estava nu e exausto, de braços abertos no topo das folhas aveludadas. Venoma estava se recuperando no quarto dela, dor, dor de garganta e satisfeito. Vivaldi tinha sido surpreendente e insaciável. Ele por sete anos fantasiou de luxúrias com a meia-irmã ,fodendo numa tarde inteira. Quando suas concubinas vieram para lhe fazer companhia, ele mandou as garotas desapontadas para longe, nem sequer permitindo-lhes apenas dormir com ele. Ele conhece as mulheres. Elas podem começar com boas intenções, mas mais cedo ou mais tarde, os dedos começariam de modo rasteiro, e os lábios,famintos. Ele havia sido despertado mais de uma vez com seu pênis dentro até a metade da garganta de Handei.

"É Shaaron, meu Senhor", disse a criada através da porta, "Eu vim como o Sr me pediu." Vivaldi estava na cama, e gemeu. Ele não poderia lidar com outra buceta hoje. Entre as concubinas na noite passada e Venoma esta tarde, ele duvidava que ele tivesse resto de ejaculação. Além disso, seu pau estava dolorido.

"Vou liberá-la de seus deveres, esta noite, Shaaron. Retorne para seu quarto de empregada. Eu vou deixar você saber quando eu a quiser novamente em minha cama ", ele disse.

"Sim, meu Senhor", disse Shaaron, cortesmente para a porta, mesmo que Vivaldi não poderia vê-la. Ela quase escorregou e lhe agradeceu. Isso teria sido um grave erro, mostrar que ela não queria foder com ele. Ela correu de volta dos quartos do rapaz, grata pelo alívio. Talvez ele não gostaria dela durante vários meses.

Ele pode ter trancado a porta da sala de configuração, mas não houve feitiço de silenciamento. Toda a equipe sabia que ele tinha passado a tarde fodendo a meia-irmã. Este novo desenvolvimento na relação do Mestre e da Senhora poderia libertar alguns criados das ministrações lascivas de Vivaldi. Os funcionários mais novos foram repelidos pela natureza incestuosa do casal, mas os que estavam na Mansão a mais tempo simplesmente disse que era a forma como eram os Snapes, e deixou por isso mesmo.

Vivaldi virou de costas, levantou os braços, em seguida, girou em torno da cama, tentando encontrar um lugar fresco em suas folhas. Ele tinha que descansar um pouco. Amanhã era um dia de decisões.

* * *

><p>Um beijo no coração da Rafinha,Selene, que não perderam a paciência com esta tradutora meia-boca que vós escreve.<p>

Rafinha,boa páscoa para vc tb,tome cuidado menina,que nessa época o coelhinho trás quilos e quilos, a tia vai te dar uma dica que vale ouro:

Um minuto na boquinha e para sempre na bundinha (celulite)!

* * *

><p>Este é um dos meus capítulos favoritos,Hermione tem agora uma visão ampla da grandeza do ato que ela deve desempenhar,da responsabilidade e do perigo que ela vai correr,indo em direção do mausoléu dos ancestrais Snapes,mais ela se aproxima da Morte...e da Vida.<p>

* * *

><p>Sobre o Rouco,tem uma fic mt 10,a primeira vez que eles se encontram,é +ou- assim,Hermione cisma que nosso adorável mestre é mt sozinho e merece compania,eis que o dono da loja pretende matar um capeta com asas negras<p> 


End file.
